Mr Green Eyes
by ronnilynn16
Summary: Bella Swan is a 22yr old waitress that wants more for her life. Edward Cullen is a 29yr old mobster with a heart. Lots of Drama and suspense. All Human. This is my very first FF please Read and review!
1. The Begining

**Chapter One – The Beginning**

**This is my first FF and I am excited to see what you all think of it!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

><p>It's Friday afternoon and I should be at a real job where I don't have to deal with snobby customers, but no I'm stuck waiting tables! When I was younger I thought I was going to be some great doctor or a lawyer. My dad always told me to dream big, that I could be whatever I wanted to be. Obviously he never though he was going to die at the young age of 35, leaving behind a devastated fifteen year old daughter.<p>

When I was younger I never thought that my family was different from the other families around the rainy town of forks. But by the time I reached middle school everything changed. My father was able to provide his family with whatever they needed or even wanted. If I told my father I wanted a bike the next day I would wake up and there would be a brand new bike next to my bed. Now I'm not saying I was one of those little brats that would whine to daddy to get her whatever she wanted but my father did like to buy me nice things.

Growing up my mother was never around for me or my father. She was always out doing her own thing, never paying attention to either of us. Deep down in my gut I new she never wanted to keep me. One morning when I was seven my father was in his study and I walked up to him and asked him, "Daddy does mommy love me?"

"Of course she does bellsy." He said picking me up and setting me down on his lap.

"But daddy if mommy loved me she would play tea party and tell me stories like Jessica's mommy does."

He sighed and shook his head, "Honey mommy loves you in her own way. Not every mommy acts the same way with her children." Daddy told me.

After that day I learned that it doesn't matter if my mommy loved me the way Jessica's mom lover her, it just mattered that my daddy loved me. As time moved on I realized that my mom was only around for my dad's money. I knew she didn't care when after my dad died she sold her wedding and engagement rings to the highest bidder and I haven't seen her since. In a way I'm happy she is gone I don't have to live with the tension of being around her everyday knowing I ruined her life. I just hope that wherever she is she's miserable.

School was the worst part of my day, because I never had any friends besides Angie. All the other kids would call me a spoiled brat and say I thought I was too good for them, but I never thought that. The only one who knew the real me was Angie. Angie didn't have a good home life her father was a mean man, he never hurt her or her three brother's but sometimes he would their mother. Angie and I helped each other out like best friends are supposed to do, when her father wouldn't give her and her little brothers lunch money for school I would make them lunch in the mornings and give it to them and when all the kids would call me a brat and tell me I was nothing Angie would punch them in the stomach for me.

Everything changed in High school when Angie's father forced their family move to California. I felt like I was losing my sister. When the kids at school learnt that she wasn't coming back my life became hell! It was mostly Jessica and her little peppy cheer squad of bitchy clones that really wanted to make be slam someone face into a wall, but my father always told me violence was never the answer.

Things just kept getting worse after Angie left. The day started out as any normal day would, I went to school and got pushed into a couple lockers then went home. I felt it instantly though when I walked through the front door, I just knew something was off. I walked slowly towards my father's study, opened the door and I saw it, my father faced down on his desk. I slowly walked towards him afraid for what I was going to find.

I shook his shoulder gently and whispered, "Daddy wake up." He did nothing

"Daddy?" I was franticly shaking him so hard by now. His desk was starting to slightly shake too, but he did nothing.

"DADDY! PLEASE!" I lifted him up, and I saw it.

There was a bullet hole in his chest. I looked up to his eyes and they stared lifelessly back up at me and I could do nothing but look back. For what felt like a lifetime I just looked at the only person I had left in this world. I did the only thing I could do at that moment, I screamed. The house maid Linda came running in the room but I still couldn't stop. She called the police and got me out of the room. It took the police all night to look for finger prints and look for clues to tell who could have done something like this.

My father's death turned my world upside down. He was the only one in this world that cared about me. So after he died and my mother left there was only a couple things I could do. I could have lived in a foster home. Or I could live with my Grandma Marie. Grandma Marie was my mother's mother and she lived in Seattle and could barely even take care of herself. I guess that's the only reason she said I could live with her.

Living there wasn't so bad, but I did blow through my dad's saving pretty fast. How could I not, grandma had no money to take care of me with so I had to buy everything with that money plus grandma's health didn't improved since I moved it. The only good thing about moving was school, everyone here never paid any attention to me, and that's a blessing compared to how school use to be.

It's been six years and there are no leads on who could have killed my father. The police never had any suspects but they did question my mother. She told them she had a legitimate alibi, she was shopping of course. The police did a background check and found camera's that placed her at the mall at the time of the shooting. Every day I wake up thinking why would anyone want to kill my father? Charlie, my father was a lawyer, he could have made many enemies through the years but he never mentioned to me he was in any danger, or he never acted any different.

"Bella can you please cover my shift? I need to pick Bobby up from school, his school nurse just called and said he was throwing up and to come get him." Rose said. I have known Rose for about two years I met her when I started working at the Diner. Rosalie is a beautiful blond that is 5 "6 tan, the type of woman you see on the front of a magazine. She had her son Robert or Bobby as we call him, when she was 15 by a slime ball of a guy who walked out on them when he found out she was pregnant.

"Of course Rose you know I need the money. Rent is going to be tight this week."

"Thanks. Bella you just need to kick that dirt bag to the curb. You're not his mother bells." By him she's talking about Luke. Luke and I met a couple months ago when Rose and I went to this bar in Seattle. I don't love him or anything he's just living with me till he gets on his feet, plus it more of a win win, he gets a free place for a couple weeks and I get to get laid every once and a while.

"You know he's not my boyfriend. Now go you need to get that poor child out of that hell hole." I said smiling.

"Ok but at around one you'll get a group of men that come in, they get seated at table nine. Make sure you are calm and get their food to them quickly, without any mistakes." She said looking very serious.

I stared at her for a moment then started laughing hysterically. "That was a good one Rose."

She suddenly grabbed me by the arm and said, "Bells this time I'm not kidding."

"What are these guys ax men? What gives them special treatment?"

"Bells they're just the type of men that you don't want to mess around with. Just get them what they need and then they will leave."

"Are these men dangerous Rose?" she looked at me like she didn't know if she wanted to lie or tell the truth. This scared me more than anything because Rose never lies, about anything.

"I gotta go get Bobby before the nurse kills me. You'll be fine Bells just treat them like they are family and everything will be alright." She said walking out the door.

I looked up at the clock. "I still have five minutes before these ax men get here, what should I do until then?" I said under my breath, looking around at the empty Diner.

"How about, you seat us at a table before the days over with!" A deep voice said startling me.

I whipped around and was looking into the deepest green eyes I have ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! <strong>

**Review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. The Diner

**Chapter Two – The Diner**

**Well chapter two :)**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

><p>I could not look away these amazing green eyes held me captive until, "I'm hungry!" Then all of a sudden it felt like I was coming out of a fog.<p>

I looked around and saw two other men behind Mr. Green Eyes. The first one had blond hair and was a little shorter than Mr. Green eyes, about 6 "2 maybe. He seemed like the calm type of guy. Then I looked at the guy next to him and I could not stop staring at his huge muscles, he seriously looked like a bodybuilder. The bodybuilder man had muscles as big as my thigh, he really made me want to run out of the room and never come out! I looked at his face and just smiled, he had the cuties dimples I have ever seen.

"You're the group that sits at table nine, right?" I said to them finally looking away from dimples. I looked back at Mr. Green and I stood frozen in my spot just looking him over, he was wearing a business suite. He also had the craziest bronze hair, I just wanted to run my fingers through it. I looked towards his face and he had a strong chiseled jaw that made him look so manly. Just by looking at this man my body started tingling all over.

"Yes ma'am," Mr. Green said looking at up and me with the weirdest expression. I saw his eyes travel down looking over at my pathetic outfit my boss makes us all wear, a short black mini skirt with a plain white top. It made us look like we were all in high school still.

"Okay follow me please." I sat them at table nine, which was a huge table that was by the window. It was the only table that was separated from the others.

"What can I get you fella's to drink today?"

"Where's Rosie?" The bodybuilder asked looking around the room. I contemplated whether I should tell this man or not, but rose did serve them every day so I decided it should be fine and it's not like their killers or something.

"Um, uh well, she had to go pick her son up from school…So about those drinks?" I asked trying to get away from the talk about Rose.

"Wait is Bobby ok?" Bodybuilder asked looking like he was about to run from the room. How the hell did he know Rose's son's name? I wondered.

"He got sick at school, I'm sure he'll be fine um…."

"Excuse his manners. I'm Edward and these are my brothers Emmett and Jasper." Mr. Green eyes said.

I glanced up at Green eyes and he was staring at me so intensely I just had to get out of there. "So can I take your drink orders?" They told me what the wanted and I quickly ran to the back of the dinner to fill their orders.

"Are those hooligans treating you well?" Murphy whispered in my ear, making me jump. Murphy has owned the dinner for about 20yrs and he's like an uncle to me and the other waitresses that work here. He's been a real help to me since I first started at the dinner.

"Murphy you don't need to be worrying about me I'm a big girl." He looked at me like I better tell him what he wanted to know. Knowing murphy if I didn't tell him he would storm out there and ask them himself. "Of course Murphy they are being like any normal customer that I have ever had. What makes these guys so different?"

He looked at me like I was stupid, "Bells just stay as far away from those men as you can, they're not the type of people a young girl like you needs to be hanging out with." He said with a stern look on his face.

"Murphy I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." I told him, I might have sounded a little harsher than I should have because Murphy had a hurt look on his face. "I better get these drinks out to them."

When I was half way to the table I got the feeling of being watched so I looked up. I saw Green eyes looking right at me, he looked like he was about to bolt out of his seat. "Is everything all right?" I said staring at Green eyes.

"A lady like you should not have to carry a heavy tray like that." I felt my face start to turn pink from my embarrassment.

"Thanks, but I know how to handle myself." He turned to look at me and murmured under his breath "Not if I have anything to say about it." His eyes got real big after he said it looking at me trying to see if I heard him.

I just looked away pretending that I heard nothing. "So, what would you guys like to eat?" I said looking at my writing pad, afraid to look at Green eyes.

After they told me their order I gave the slip to Murphy and stepped out the back door for a breather, I needed to digest everything that happened since Rose left.

I'm not usually a smoker I only smoked when I needed to clear my mind. I pulled one out of the pack I had in my apron, but realized I forgot my lighter. So I walked to the front of the diner to get to my car and I saw Mr. Green eyes leaning on the wall by the open sign smoking a cigarette. "Lucky me," I thought. I just stared for a minute looking at the scene in front of me. He looked so carefree I just wanted to know everything about this man.

He suddenly looked right at me. With a smug grin on his face he took a few steps toward me and I realized I was also walking towards him. He was about a foot away from me when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter "Here ya need this?" He asked handing me the lighter.

I took the lighter from him and lit my cigarette. "I don't usually smoke." After I said it my faced turned pink, why the hell am I telling him this, like he cares! I thought, looking down at my feet.

He moved a step closer to me and touched my cheek. I felt a tingling sensation surge through my body and I gasped. My face turned even pinker and I heard him chuckle. He moved his finger down my cheek to the bottom of my chin and lifted my face up so I was staring at those beautiful green eyes.

"I love your blush." He said with that smug grin again. I couldn't help not smiling back at him. He moved his finger from my face and I almost pulled it back to me. I think I was already addicted to his touch and that smug grin.

I looked down at my cigarette and lost my smile. Not because it was almost gone, but because I would have to go back into the diner soon and wouldn't get to talk to this amazing man anymore. He realized I was looking down and looked also.

"What's wrong beautiful?" He asked me throwing his cigarette on the ground.

"Just have to get back to work soon. Your brothers are probably pissed they haven't gotten their food yet." I told him. He instantly lost his smirk and looked back at the diner. He looked back at me and said, "Beautiful what are you doing after your shift?"

I was stunned, why would he want to know? Is he going to ask me out? As I thought this I snorted out loud. His mouth went from its signature smirk to a frown, his eyes also changed from the beautiful green to a deep blue-green color. I didn't like this at all I wanted my Mr. Green back!

I confidently looked at his face and said, "I have no plans at all Mr. Gr-Edward."

"Mr. Edward? It's just Edward from you beautiful." He searched my eyes for something and he must have found it by the smirk that lit his face up. "Beautiful, would you give me the pleasure of going out to dinner with me tonight?"

Like I even needed to think about it! "I don't think I can tonight Edward, American idol is on and I really can't miss it." I told him trying to mess around. He looked devastated, and I couldn't stand it. "But I think I can make an exception for you." I said with my own smirk.

"Beautiful were you trying to mess with me?" he asked, I looked up to his eyes again and my Mr. Green eyes was back. "I'll pick you up at eight." He said giving me a wink.

"But I have nothing to wear." I said looking nervous.

"I'll bring you something. You don't need to worry about anything tonight, I'm going to take care of you." He said looking very serious. I really didn't know how I felt about this. I never really had anyone take care of me besides my father.

I looked down and saw my cigarette burnt down to the filter and flung it in the grass. "Edward you don't need to do that, ill just go home real quick, change and" He put a finger up to my mouth to silence me.

"Beautiful I'm bringing you something and that's the end of it." He said with a little edge to his voice.

"BELLA!" We heard someone shouting. Edward's hand flew to the inside of his suite jacket and looked in all directions looking for the source of the voice screaming my name.

"What are you doing? It's just Murphy in the kitchen." I said looking bewildered at him.

He gave me that smirk saying, "Of course." Then he removed his hand from the inside of his suite jacket. "Remember eight." He said with a wink going back into the diner. I stood there for a minute breathing deeply to calm my nerves.

"BELLA!" I ran to the back to where murphy was standing in the doorway. "Where the hell were you? This food has been done for five minutes, you're not going to get a very good tip bells." He said looking sad for me.

"Oh I got a tip alright." I said under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, better get that food out before I get fired." I got the food and walk out to the table. I looked up about half way through getting it to them when Mr. Green eyes got up from the table and took two plates out of my hand. "Edward I got it, sit!" I tried to sound intimidating but he just laughed.

"Edward this is my job, I've been doing it for a long time." I said looking mad. He was still smirking and I didn't understand why.

"Beautiful, you're not alone now." He said looking very happy. I was stunned, this man wanted to be there for me. I looked at his brothers and they also looked stunned, staring at their brother with open mouths.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading!<strong>


	3. Distress

**Chapter Three – Distress**

**If you couldn't tell by the title this chapter is insane!**

**Hope you all like it!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

><p>After I put the one plate I had left down on the table I walked to the back of the diner to get away from all the looks his brothers were giving me. When I walked through the door murphy was about to say something when the door to the ally way opened and Alice walked in.<p>

"Hey, Alice how are you feeling today?" I asked while looking at her outfit. It was all wrinkly and her hair was greasy and knotted. She looked like she had been through hell and back. She glanced up at me and her eyes were lifeless and she had dark circles under them like she hadn't slept it days.

"I'm great B." her voice was low and scratchy. There's something you should know about Alice, she has been through a lot in her life. Some days she's happy everything's fine and others she just wants to be alone in her room, I guess today is one of those days.

I heard the bell chime signaling there was another customer. "Well I guess that's my cue. When you're ready can you come out and help? The dinner crowd is going to be rough tonight!" I told her, thinking about how hectic this shift is going to be.

"Sure, B." She said straitening her clothes out. She seemed kind of distracted but I let it go knowing how Alice could be.

I walked out to go serve the customer and while I was asking them what they would like to drink I heard Mr. Green eye's shout, "DO IT NOW!" I jumped while I was pouring the lady her coffee and almost scalded her with it but thankfully it only landed on the table.

"I'm so sorry!" I told her glancing over at Green eye's he looked pissed. He was on his cell phone, and his brothers seemed to get their phones out at the same time. The lady that I was serving the coffee to told me she understood so I made her a new cup and walked over to Mr. Green's table to see if I could help in any way.

"E-e-excuse me, um, is there anything I can do to help?" When I started speaking all three men looked up and at me and closed their phones.

"Beautiful we need to leave. Remember I'll be here at eight when your shift is over." I stared at him for a moment remembering every square inch of his face, because there is no way this handsome man is ever going to remember me, let alone to pick me up to go out on a date.

"Wait! How do you know I get done at eight?" I asked him just remembering I never told him the time I get done at work.

"I know everything, beautiful." He said searching my eyes for something when his brother Emmett tapped his shoulder and told him they had to get out of there now. "We have to go out the back. Is that alright beautiful?"

"I-I don't think that would be a problem." I said confused. Why would they need to go out the back? Was someone looking for them? His brother jasper was walking towards the door when it suddenly opened up and he ran straight into Alice.

Jasper caught her before she hit the ground, thank god. She whipped her head up and when their eyes met her whole face lit up. I looked over to his and he had the most intense look that I have only seen once before and that was when I first saw Green eyes for the first time. This look must run in their family, or something.

I looked up to Mr. Green eyes and he was staring back at me. Then he suddenly bent down low and whispered in my ear, "Don't forget beautiful." Then he swiftly walked out the door, grabbing his brother Jasper by the arm. I was so afraid I would never see him again.

With a huge sigh I looked over to Alice who was still glancing at the door. I walked over to her and said, "What the hell was that between you and Jasper?"

She took a moment to respond, "Um, his names Jasper?" She said when I shook my head yes she got a huge smile on her face. "Ohmygodbella!" She said squealing so loudly I had to cover my ears. I have never seen her act like this before, it was really nice to see her so happy. "How do you know them B?"

"I really don't but I think Rose knows a little about them, she's usually their waitress." I said, a little upset at the last part. I wanted to serve my Mr. Green eyes, "We better get to work before there's a riot of hungry people?" I said with a chuckle.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on. At around seven the dinner rush seemed to come to a complete stop. There was only one customer left and he was sitting in the back of the diner in Alice's section but I told her she could go home because I had to wait here for Mr. Green eyes to show up anyway and she really needed to get some rest.

I walked over to the man. He was facing away from me so I didn't see his face until I got close to the table and I will remember his face for the rest of my life. He had a large scar that went from his right eye all the way to his neck, his eyes were ice blue and he had stringy dirty blond hair that had little pieces of dandruff throughout it.

He made me want to puke, he was so disgusting. "Sir, can I get you something?" I asked him when I got to the table. He looked up at me and a shiver ran down my spine. It wasn't a good one either.

"I can think of a few," He said with a disgusting smirk on his face. He reached up with his hand and grabbed my ass.

I automatically ripped his hand off me. "_Excuse me,_ but its closing time." I said with anger in my voice. I was trying to not let this man know I was terrified of him.

"I see playing hard to get, that's how all you _whores_ are now. Trying to make me out to be the bad guy well you got another thing coming!" I had no idea what I did to make him so angry. I just wanted to get away from him so I turned away from him so he wouldn't be able to see the panic that was consuming me.

I was picking up some dirty plates from an empty table when all of a sudden he picked up his empty coffee cup and smashed it against the wall. I jumped and let out a high pitched scream. I took a deep breath and as calmly as I could I told the disgusting man, "I-I'm going to have to ask you to leave, o-or I'm going to call the police." I told him thinking I should have never said the last part because he gave me the evilest smile I have ever seen.

He slowly stood up from the booth and I instantly backed away from him. I didn't want him anywhere near me. I started shaking all over and looked up to the clock on the wall. I still had thirty minutes before Mr. Green eyes came.

I backed up until the lower part of my back slammed into a table close to where he was sitting. I had no where else to go and the man kept moving closer until he was right in my face. He moved his hand back on my ass squeezing it so hard my eyes started to water and whispered in my ear, "Were not through here, _whore._" Then grabbed his leather jacket and walked slowly out of the diner.

I stood there for a while thinking this man could have just killed or raped me. I realized I was shaking and I needed to get out of here so I quickly picked up the smashed cup on the ground with shaking fingers and cut the palm of my hand.

I didn't even realize I cut it until I was throwing the shards of cup into the trash. I rapped my scarf around it because I didn't have time to properly clean and bandage it, I just wanted to get out of there and go home before he came back.

After I shut and locked the doors I quickly ran for my car but once I was in the parking lot I remembered I didn't drive to work today because my truck decided to not start. I started to really panic then. I only lived a couple blocks away but by just looking around at the dark abandoned streets gave me the creeps.

There was a quicker way through the ally way of the diner, but I was not stupid enough to take it. That's how dumb girls in the movies get killed off. So I took a deep breath and gathered all my courage and started walking towards my house when I remembered Mr. Green was supposed to pick me up at the diner after my shift.

I stopped walking and looked at my watch. I had ten minutes before he was supposed to pick me up. I looked behind my shoulder to see how long of a walk I would have back to the diner and there was a person about ten feet away from me and they were walking quickly toward me.

They passed under a street light and I could tell it was a man. He was wearing a dark jacket and my mind flashed to the man that was at the diner. I remembered he was wearing a dark leather jacket because before he left he grabbed it of the back of the booth. Thinking about that man again gave me the chills.

I quickly turned around and started walking faster than I was before. I heard the footsteps coming closer behind me and I started running.

All of a sudden I felt like I was being grabbed from behind. The person covered my mouth and dragged me between a small ally way next to where he grabbed me. Then he flipped me around so I was looking directly into his eyes. And I saw the icy blue ones from earlier.

I started to struggle to get away from him. "What's the matter _whore_, you afraid I'm not going to pay you for your services?" He said while he was unzipping his pants. I started whimpering, this is not how I wanted my this night to go. I pictured having a nice romantic evening with a nice man with green eyes. Thinking about Green eyes made me want to fight, I was not going to be the weak damsel in distress.

I looked down trying to search for something to get him off me, when I spotted something shining right next to my foot. I looked a little closer and realized it was a shard of glass. It was about an inch thick and had jagged edges. Forming a plan I stopped struggling to get away from him and just stood there. "I knew you would see it my way." He said and I giggled playing along.

"Here let me help you with that." I said seductively. I bent down and unbuttoned his pants bringing them down around his ankles. While I was down there I picked the glass up and held it in my palm.

"Lil _whores_ like you eventually see it my way." He said licking my neck. I pushed him and because his pants were literally down around his ankles he fell, banging his head on the pavement. Then I started to run as fast as I could but I guess he didn't hit his head that hard because he grabbed my ankle making me fall.

I fell hard scraping my hands and knees on the hard alleyway pavement. The glass flew out of my hand, "WHY YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He crawled on top of me and he was so heavy I lost all of my breath, but I could still move my arms. "You're not getting out of this one!" I still couldn't find the glass and I was starting to panic when he moved my skirt up to my waist and parted my legs. He tore my panties off at the exact moment I finally found the glass.

I knew what I had to do and without even thinking about it I swung the hand with the glass at the slimy dirt bag. I felt it slice through his neck and I knew he was dead when he suddenly stopped moving. I looked up in his eyes and he was looking back at me in shock and I will never get the picture of his face out of my mind.

I dropped the glass as the full weight of his body dropped on the top of mine. My body felt numb as I rolled his body off of me and once I could breathe again I stood up on my shaky legs. He was staring lifelessly up at me I couldn't look away. I covered my mouth with my hand and that was when I realized I was crying. I just killed a person, how was I going to live with myself.

I stood up and started walking to the opening of the ally when a man appeared. "There you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Who do you think it is?<strong>


	4. Revelations

**Chapter Four – Revelations **

**Love all your reviews they mean alot!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

><p>I screamed thinking the man I killed had another friend with him. I slowly brought my head up to face whoever was there and when I looked up to the opening I saw those beautiful green eyes. I put my hand on the wall to balance myself but it didn't help and I felt my knees start to give out. Green eyes ran to me and he rapped his arm around my waist. "Shh…it's going to be alright beautiful." He whispered in my ear.<p>

I didn't realize I kept repeating, "What did I do?"

He picked me up bridal style and I rapped my arms around his neck, and I just started sobbing. I felt him start walking and then he was setting me in the front seat of a car. I did not want to let him go but I knew I had to get as far away from what happened as possible. Once he got in the driver side he drove off fast.

I couldn't stop crying the whole drive. I didn't even know where he was taking me, what if he was going to hurt me too. I just shook my head at that, Green eyes would never hurt me I knew I could trust him.

About five minutes into the drive he picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Y-you shouldn't talk on y-your phone an-and drive." I said through my tears. He just looked at me and gave me that smirk and then started talking into the phone.

"I need your services." He paused for a second then said, "It's in the ally way between Twelfth and Second Street." Then he hung up the phone and looked over at me quickly then looked back at the road.

"Are you t-taking me to the police?" I whispered facing the window afraid to look at him and see the disgust he must feel at being by a killer. I could feel the silent tears fall down my face and I didn't know how to stop them I just felt so much sadness for what I did. That man might have deserved to get punished for what he did but what right did I have to end somebody's life!

He started laughing and this made the tears fall faster. Then I felt him pull the car to the side of the road and once the car was stopped he grabbed my face gently with his hands and turned my face to him. "I don't know what happened in that ally way but what you did was necessary beautiful. Stop blaming yourself." He said looking into my eyes. He was brushing the tears away from my cheeks when he said, "The police don't need to be involved in this, no one will know what happened besides me and you."

"Gr-Edward I don't think I can live with this." I told him my voice so quiet I didn't think heard me at first.

His hands were still cupping my face and he slowly moved one down until he was holding my hand tightly. I gasped and we both looked down at my hand. There was a deep gash on my palm and that's when I remembered that I cut my hand back at the Diner from picking the cup pieces up. I didn't even realize my hand hurt until that moment.

"Did_ he_ do this?" Green eyes asked me with so much hate in his voice. He lifted my hand up and gently, then he unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and started wrapping it around my hand to stop it from bleeding.

"Wait you're going to ruin it." I said looking at the scarf.

"It doesn't matter. I need to get this cleaned up. Here put pressure on it." He said grabbing my other had and putting it on the scarf. He turned around and started the car and took off quickly.

"You drive too fast." I said trying to forget the throbbing in my hand.

"This is definitely not fast." Then he pushed the gas pedal down until it was touching the floor. "Now this is more my speed." He said and glanced over at me then looked back at the road.

"EDWARD!" His head whipped over to me, "If you're going to go that fast at least look at the road!" I said pointing out the windshield.

He lowered the speed and looked at me and I just pointed out the windshield again. He laughed and made me smile, "You did that on purpose didn't you?" I said knowing he did it to keep my mind off of what just happened not that long ago.

"I have no idea what you are talking about beautiful." He said smugly.

"Edward, don't lie to me." I said with a pleading look.

He sighed, "Did it work?"

I gave him a small smile. "Yes." Then I looked back out my window wondering where we were going, "If you're not taking me to the police where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to my house so I can look at that hand properly. Your putting pressure on it right." He asked glancing down at my hand.

"Yes, but you can just drop me off at my place I'm sure my hands fine." I said with my head down facing my lap. I didn't want to inconvenience him anymore than I already have tonight.

"Beautiful, I don't want you to be alone right now." He said looking concerned for me.

I looked up, he was actually facing the road and I smiled, "Ok but after you fix it I need to get home." He looked over to me with a smirk and I just pointed to the road, making him laughed at me.

About five minutes later we arrived at a huge mansion. I was frozen in my seat looking up at it and I didn't even realize Green Eyes got out of the car until he opened my door. He picked me up bridal style and I gave out a squeal, automatically wrapping my hands around his neck.

"What are you doing?" I accidently shouted in his ear. He flinched, "Sorry." I whispered holding on to him more tightly.

"You're injured." Was the only reply he gave me. I was fine with it though, being this close to him made me forget all the horrible things that I have done tonight. I rested my head on his shoulder, letting all the tingles surge through my body.

"I can't believe you live in a house this big." I said amazed. The house was huge and it even had a huge fountain in the front of it. He carried me up the steps to the massive front door, "How are you planning on opening it?" I said sounding smug. He just gave me that smirk that I loved so much and pressed some numbers on this small keyboard that was by the door.

When he pushed enter button the door slowly started to open. I looked up at him amazed, "I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve." He said with a wink.

We walked through the door and we were in the foyer. There was a huge crystal chandelier and the walls were pure white. He set his car keys on the glass table by the door, and then turned to the left through another massive door way and we were in the living room. There were two black couches and behind the couches were two more chairs framing the large windows. To the right and left of the chairs were a huge bookcases, I wanted to get closer to see what kinds he had.

He set me down on a fluffy black couch and started walking away. I grabbed his shirt sleeve, "Where are you going?"

He bent down and took my injured hand in his. "I have to fix this." He said looking at my hand, he looked up to my eyes then got up and walked out of the room.

I looked around the room a little more and saw there was a fireplace with a giant flat screen above it. From looking around the room I realized there was something really weird about this man, he had absolutely no pictures of himself, or his family. Then I thought maybe he doesn't like his family. I really don't know anything about this man other than he has two brothers.

He walked back in the room with a first aid kit in his hand. "Here let me see it." He said looking at my hand. I gave it to him and he unwrapped it from the scarf. He got started cleaning up the cut.

"OW!" I said looking at him with a pout. I know he didn't mean to hurt me he just had to get all the glass out of my hand.

"Sorry beautiful it needs to be done." Green eyes said looking up to me apologetically.

"Edward, how did you find me?" I asked needing to know and trying to forget about what he was doing.

He looked in my eyes and said hesitantly, "It's…complicated."

I just wanted to know the truth so frustrated I told him, "Well uncomplicated it!" He finished getting all the glass out and was bandaging the cut when he looked up into my angry eyes. I shouldn't be mad at him I just wanted answers!

He sighed and cupped my jaw, "Don't be mad." I was really confused. "I told my driver to stay behind to pick you up to take you to the restaurant. He called me when he saw a man that is known to cause problems leave the diner in a hurry and he said it looked suspicious."

Did he know the man? "I knew him a little bit, just in passing and I knew he would cause problems." He said practically reading my mind. "Beautiful what you did was protect yourself, you did absolutely nothing wrong."

"What I did was the worst thing anyone could ever do!" I said he had no idea what this felt like. My eyes were starting to tear up again from thinking back to that man's lifeless eyes, I couldn't get them out of my mind. They will hunt me forever.

"He was a horrible _piece of shit_ what you did was make the world better!" He said I could tell he was getting angry. "If you only knew the things he did beautiful." He was wiping away the tears from my face.

"Tell me then! What was his name…I need to know his name Edward." I said pleading with him.

At first I didn't think he was going to tell me until he said, "James Volturi," and I swear my heart stopped beating. My eyes widened in fear of what was going to happen to me.

"E-Edward they're going to kill me." I said with a blank look on my face.

Everyone knew about the Volturi family they were known for being in the mafia. The head of the family was Aro Volturi he was never married and only had one child, _James_, and I just killed him. James was supposed to take over the "business" after his father retired in a couple years.

You're probably wondering how I know this. I found all this out from Angie, her father was in it real deep with the mafia, I still think this was one of the reasons he took Angie and her family away. "They won't touch you!" Green eyes said with a fierceness breaking me out of whatever I was thinking about.

"Edward they are in the _Mob!_" I said and the more I was thinking about it the more petrified I was getting.

"You really don't know do you." He said searching my face. I was clueless to what he was talking about.

I reached my good hand up and cupped that strong jaw, "Edward can you please tell me, I know your hiding something from me."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." He said making me afraid I didn't know how many more surprises I could take tonight.

He paused for a while searching my face for something but I couldn't take waiting any longer and practically yell out, "Just tell me I can handle it!"

"I never did tell you my last name did I?" Green eyes said realizing it for the first time, to be honest I just realized it too. I don't think he knew mine either.

I held my hand out to him. "Nice to meet you Sir my name is Bella Swan." After I said my name his eyes widened slightly but he recovered quickly by taking my hand in his and brought it up to his mouth and kissed the inside of my palm, sending shockwaves through my hand.

He looked at me and then bent down and whispered in my ear, "Hello Miss Swan, let me introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen." After he said it he placed a kiss behind my ear.

I couldn't move from the shock of the kiss to the shock of finding out I was sitting in the same room with one of the deadliest men on the earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Well Bella finally knows who she's dealing with.<strong>


	5. The Next Day

**Chapter Five – Next Day**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

><p>I sat there frozen, until he moved his face from my neck, "Your save with me beautiful." He whispered looking into my eyes.<p>

"B-but," I said trying to get my brain to function. I looked down at my hands trying to think this all through. I can't believe I was in this situation right now. This morning was just like every other morning, why was this day so different?

"Beautiful, look at me please." He said bringing my chin up to look in his eyes. His face was so close to mine I could feel his breath on my face. His amazing green eyes met mine and I couldn't look away. "Tell me what you think you know about me."

I took a deep breath, "You're in the mafia." I spit out.

"Anything else?" He asked urging me on.

"U-um you've been accused of killing many people."

Then he looked away from me and I thought he was going to leave the room until he said, "I should not let myself get attached to you." He sounded angry at himself and I didn't understand why. Then he turned facing me again and he looked sad.

"Ed-Edward what are you trying to say, are the things in the new lies?" I said hoping that he wasn't in the mob, I really liked this man but I didn't think I could be with someone that was in the mob. Everyone that I know would be afraid to be around him, I'm a little afraid to be around him right now.

"I always use to say I would never regret the decisions I have made in my life, but looking at you and knowing you're going to think I am a monster is going to make me hate myself beautiful."

At that moment I knew I had to live my life for myself and not anyone else, like he said this is my decision to make and I'm going to be the one living it not anyone else.

"Edward please tell me! I need to know everything."

"I am in the mafia Bella and I have killed people before, many people." He looked away from me. I was shocked, not at what he said but him calling me Bella. "I can't tell you everything but just know that I would never hurt you Bella." There he goes again with him calling me Bella.

"Why are you calling me Bella?" I asked.

He looked up at me confused for a minute then gave me that smirk. "You're not concerned over siting in a room with a killer but your upset over me calling you your name?" he said sounding perplexed.

"Edward I know you would never hurt me." After I said it, I knew it was true. It felt like I knew this man forever not two hours. "You helped me tonight." I said quietly. He brought his hand up to my faced and cupped my cheek.

"Beautiful," he said smirking at me and making me smile, "I won't let anyone hurt you! No one beside me will know what happened to James tonight."

"Edward but what happens when the cops find his body, my DNA will be all over." I said sounding nervous.

He laughed, "Beautiful don't worry about it, I had it taken care of." I didn't even want to think of what that was supposed to mean.

I yawned. "I'm sorry." I said covering my mouth.

"Beautiful it is late." I looked over to the clock hanging on the wall it was one in the morning.

I was shocked. The time seemed to fly by when I was with this man. I wasn't ready to leave yet and I didn't want to go home to Luke. I forgot to tell Green eyes about Luke, it's not like Luke and I are together, so it shouldn't be a big deal we live together, right?

"Can I stay for a little while longer?" I asked him slyly.

"You don't even need to ask." He said getting up and sitting next to me on the fluffy couch. He put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I curled by feet on the couch and felt really relaxed.

He turned the TV on, "Is there anything you want to watch?"

"Anything's fine." I sighed fighting the sleep that was taking me over.

* * *

><p><em>I was hiding behind a dumpster in a long dark alleyway. They couldn't find me, I kept thinking over and over in my head.<em>

"_We have to get her! The boss will kill us if we can't find the little bitch." The first man said sounding panicked. _

"_The boss should kill you. You're the one that let her get away!" The other one said. Then I heard him smack the other one._

_I was behind the dumpster trying to not to have a panic attack. I put my hand over my mouth to quiet my breathing. I can't just wait here for them to get me. I looked around the dumpster to see if they were still there and I didn't see any one so I got up and started running as fast as I could._

"_THERE SHE IS, GET HER!" I heard on of the men yell behind me, I didn't dare to look back so I just kept running._

_I turned a corner and ran right into what felt like a brick wall. I felt myself fall back, but someone's arms wrapped around my waist. The arms pulled me to their chest and I looked up and smiled._

_They were my green eyes. "Edward what are you doing here?" How did he find me?_

_He just picked me up and started running, "Beautiful I said I would let no one hurt you and I meant it." He said running faster._

"_BANG!" I screamed._

_Edward collapsed and we both fell to the ground. _

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and frantically looked around the room looking for the men that were trying to get me.<p>

After looking around I realized I was in a room that I have never seen before.

The room was huge and I was currently lying in the biggest bed I have ever seen, five people could fit in this humongous bed!

The walls were a dark blue and there were no pictures on the walls just a basic clock. I looked around a little more and there were three doors.

I got out of the bed and opened the first door and it was a walk-in closet. There were tons of suites all organized by color. I decided to look at the other door and it was a bathroom.

It was beautiful light blue. There was a big bathtub and next to it was a glass shower. I looked in the mirror and cringed. I really needed that shower, but first I needed to find out where I was. So I looked in the sink drawers to find a brush to tame my hair.

After I brushed my hair I decided to try the third door. There was a long hallway, so I turned right and there were stairs. On my way down the long stairway I smelt bacon. I didn't realize how hungry I was until that moment.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs I ended up in the kitchen. Just like all the other rooms in this house it was also huge. I looked over to where the smell of bacon was coming from and I almost fainted at what I saw. Green eyes was turned facing me, with his shirt off. I couldn't stop staring at his toned chest. He had absolutely no fat on him and he had the most perfect six pack, or was it eight? My eyes traveled from his chest and saw he was only in his boxers.

I felt my face grow hot. He was in his boxers making breakfast now this was my wet dream come true. "I'm sorry I fell asleep." I said shyly looking away from him.

"Beautiful maybe I wanted you to stay." He said with a smirk.

I sat down at the beautiful glass table, "Was that your room I was in?"

"Yes." he said taking the bacon off the stove and started cracking eggs into a frying pan.

"You could have just woke me up and I could have taken a cab home. I didn't want to take your bed from you Edward." Even though his bed was amazing, it so much better than my lumpy bed back home.

He gave me a snort, "Beautiful don't worry about it I had to take care of business last night anyway."

"Like what kind of business?" I asked trying to not be too nosey.

"You have to understand that I will not be able to tell you everything that goes on with my work." He said putting the scramble eggs on separate plates.

"I know, just this once please." I knew this was not going to be the last time I would ask him this.

"Aro contacted me," He paused and I gasped thinking he was coming for me. Edward walked over to the table with the food. "It's alright beautiful, he wanted my help. He found out his son is missing and needs me to find him."

"But he's dead." I said stupidly.

He grunted, "I know, but Aro doesn't need to know." He said handing me a fork. "Eat. I'll take care of everything you don't need to worry about anything."

I started eating and it was amazing. "How did you learn to cook?" I asked him trying to learn something about this mysterious man.

"My mother, she always said a way to a woman's heart was through food." He put a forkful of eggs in his mouth and swallowed, "Was she right?" He asked giving me that beautiful smirk.

"Mothers are always right." I said eating more eggs. "Edward? Why do you live in such a big house?"

"I like big things beautiful. The longer you know me you'll see how I am." My heart stopped, he wanted me to know him, even after all the problems I have caused him.

The rest of breakfast was quiet. I was trying to digest all the things we have talked about.

I picked my empty plate up and brought it over to the sink and was about to was it when Green eyes came over and stopped my hand from grabbing the sponge. "What are you doing?" He said sounding perplexed.

"Cleaning my plate," I said looking up at him like it was obvious.

"I have maids for that." He said and I just let it go because I knew I wasn't going to win this one. "I need to go home and get ready for work." I really didn't want to leave but I needed the money.

"But it's Saturday."

"I know that I always work on Saturdays it's when I make the most money on tips." I had to get going I had to be to work in an hour. "I can just take a cab." I said walking out of the room.

I didn't know where I was going but when I walked out of the kitchen I ended up in the dining room. I didn't even bother looking around I had to get to work. I walked out of that room and ended up in the foyer.

"Beautiful, I'll take you it's no problem, just let me get dressed and we'll leave." He said looking upset. He walked up to me and I couldn't breathe, his body was even more beautiful up close. He cupped my face, "I just don't want to be away from you." He made my heart melt.

He walked away, most likely to get dressed. I walked into the living room and looked at the books while I was waiting for him. All the books he had were classics I wanted to read every one he had.

"You ready?" He said from besides me.

"Yeah," I said upset, I was not ready to leave him yet. He grabbed my hand, making my heart flutter and led me out the door.

He held my door open for me and I was stunned. What guy is chivalrous enough to open a door for a girl now days? Then I thought just my Mr. Green eyes.

"I live at-" I started to say when we got in the car.

"I know." He said interrupting me. I was confused I never told him where I lived. "I have sources, beautiful." I didn't know whether to be mad or not. Green eyes looked over at me.

"Don't be mad please!" He said quickly.

I sighed, "Do you know everything about me already, or can I tell you myself." I said a little mad. He could have just asked me, he didn't need to have his "sources" tell him everything about me. Then car was quiet for a while.

I thought I made him mad until, "I just had to make sure you were who you said you were, there have been many people in my life that lied to me to get things they wanted." By now we were at my house so I looked up at him and cupped his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't think of it like that Edward. I understand, just let me be the one to tell you about my life don't use your "sources" to find information on me."

I turned around and got out of the car. I was almost to my door when I heard his car door slam. I looked behind me he was walking quickly up the walkway, "I won't use my sources anymore when it comes to you." He told me, we were at my door now. "I don't want to say goodbye yet beautiful!" He said leaning towards me.

I leaned towards him too. "I don't either!" I whispered. His face was so close to mine, I leaned in a little further and our lips touched. There was a surge of electricity running down my spine and I needed more.

I deepened the kiss and brought my hand up to tangle them in his soft locks at the nape of his neck. I don't think I could get enough of doing this, but I needed to breath. I pulled away from the kiss and put my head on his shoulder trying to get my breath back.

"Goodbye for now Edward." I said. Then gave him a light kiss on the lips and walked inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a picture of what I think Edwards house would look like on my profile if any of you would like to check that out!<strong>

**Hope you all liked the chapter!**


	6. Next Day II

**Chapter Six – Next Day II**

**Here's part two!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

><p>After I got inside my house I shut the door and slid down it. I could not get the smile off my face. "There you are! I've been worried about you all night." I guess there was something that could take my smile away. Luke sat down on the floor next to me, "Bells you ok?" He asked looking concerned. He moved closer to me and kissed my cheek. "I missed you last night." He said in my ear seductively.<p>

I cringed away from him. "Uh I have to get ready for work." I said jumping up from the floor to go to my room, I could not get away from him fast enough.

"But Bells," I looked over to him and felt a little guilty for how I was ignoring him.

I sighed and told him, "I was out with someone so don't worry about me." Then I turned so I didn't have to see the hurt look on his face. I really cared for Luke just not the way he wanted me to, it was more of a best friend kind of love that I felt for him.

I quickly got my shower and dressed in my degrading work outfit. I knew I was going to be late for work. Rose was going to kill me.

I walked out of my room and saw Luke lounging on the couch. "Well I'm leaving." I said at the door putting my shoes on as quickly as possible so I wouldn't be even more late.

"Ok." After I put my shoes on I looked up to him and said, "Luke we really need to talk when I get done with my shift tonight." He turned so he was looking at me.

"What. Are we breaking up Bells?" He said jokingly, when I didn't respond he said, "Your kind of scaring me."

I sighed, "We'll just talk when I get home, I don't have time now. Is my truck still broken?" I asked him. He was supposed to fix it yesterday while I was at work.

"Um…I really tried-," I didn't even let him finish.

"You knew this was important!" I didn't let him respond I just slammed the door and started walking to work. I was going to be a half an hour late. Ever since I left Edward I have had the worst luck. When I was in the shower I scalded myself from turning the nob the wrong way and when I got out of the shower I slipped and almost hit my head on the edge of the sink.

It took forever to get to work. Most likely because I kept thinking of how if Edward wasn't there to help me with everything that happened last night I would have went crazy. I need to do something special for him to show him how grateful I am for everything he has done for me.

By the time I thought this I was at the front doors of the diner. I walked through the doors and it looked to be the middle of the morning rush. Rose was going to kill me for being late and having her deal with this alone. I hurried to the back of the diner to get my apron on. Maybe Rose won't even notice I was late.

Right after I though this there was a painful smack on my ass. "Thanks for being late, Bella!" She said a little pissed off.

Rubbing the sting out of my ass I turned toward her with a big smile. "Please don't be mad. I had a horrible night last night."

"Of course I'm not mad B. You filled in for me the other day when I needed you, plus I had a little helper while we waited for you to show up."

I looked at her confused until, "Hey ma look what table seven gave me." Bobby came in the back doors holding a ten dollar bill.

"Wow baby, you did good." She said ruffling his blond locks. "But it looks like your being fired because Bella is here."

"What am I going to do now?" he said sadly looking up at us with his puppy dog eyes.

"Well I still need help silly. You know how clumsy I can be. I need all the help I can get." I said laughing, it was the truth though I could be clumsy at times.

Before we walked out to start the day I had to ask her something. "Rose?" I whispered so Bobby couldn't hear. "The men at table nine from yesterday, do you know what they do?" I asked to see if she knew anything about the men she served every day.

She gave me a look like I was stupid. "Everyone knows them." was all she said and started walking away.

I grabbed her arm, "Well the one…Emmett, was looking for you and was worried about Bobby. Don't be mad but I told him that Bobby got sick at school and that's why you weren't there." I said hoping she didn't care I told him her personal business.

She just stood there and smiling and it seemed like she didn't care so I let out the breath I was holding, "Let's get the people their food so we can make some money." I said grabbing Bobby's hand and we walked out to start the day.

It was finally past the crazy lunch rush. "You did good buddy." Together we made $100 in tips. I think I'm going to start bringing him with me every time I work the little old ladies loved his smile and tipped us big today.

All three of us sat down at one of the tables to rest our tired feet when the bell on the door chimed and all three of us groaned, we just got rid of all the winey customers and were looking forward to resting our feet for a while.

"I'll get it." I sighed getting up Bobby and Rose smiled their thanks.

Turning around my heart dropped. "Wow I didn't think I would get to see you again so soon." It was my Mr. Green eyes. We were only apart for a couple hours but it felt like days, I really missed him.

"I needed to see you again." He said giving me that smirk.

"I'm hungry!" I looked behind Green eyes and was shocked I didn't even realize his brothers were behind him.

I led them to the table and gave them their menus. Rose walked over all smiles. "So Em I heard you were looking for me yesterday." She said with a smug grin.

His face got beat red. "I was just worried, that's all." He said looking back down at his menu trying to cover up the pink that was forming on his cheeks.

"What can I get you all to drink?" I asked them trying to help the poor guy out.

When they told me what they wanted I dragged Rose with me to the back to get them their drinks. "Emmett totally likes you!" I told her.

She had a small smile, "We've kind of been seeing each other." I looked at her my mouth wide open. She never told me she was seeing anyone. "It's not that big of a deal." She said closing my mouth with her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked a little hurt. I considered Rose to be my best friend.

"It's really not that big of a deal. I'm not ready to be in a committed relationship yet, I have my son and he is all I need." I just snorted at her.

"You deserve to have a good man in your life Rose." I told her picking up the drinks to take to the men. "Now before they leave you better ask Emmett on a date because I know he really cares for you."

She held my arm so I would stop moving, "Only if you ask Edward out." She let me go giving me a wink and walked away from me.

I let out a huge breath I didn't know if I had the courage to ask Edward out he was so hansom. I shook my head saving those thoughts for later and walked out to the front before they wondered where I was. I started laughing at the sight that greeted me when I opened the door.

Bobby was in the middle of the room, trying to entertain the men. I guess it was working too because they couldn't stop laughing. I started laughing too, Bobby was jumping around the room trying to sing twinkle twinkle Little Star with straws up his nose and in his ears. It had to be the funniest thing I ever seen him do.

I set their drinks down and took their food order. While I was walking back Bobby didn't see me and ran right into me. The force of his little body colliding with mine knocked me over and on the way down I banged my head on one of the tables.

The last thing I remembered before everything drifted away was worried looking green eyes staring back at me.

I felt hands touching my face. I was slowly coming out of the fog, what happened?

"Beautiful, open your eyes! Tell me you're okay." I heard my Green eyes say.

I opened my eyes and I was staring at those beautiful green eyes. "What are you doing?" I really wanted to know what was going on, why was my head pounding?

"Bobby was running around and he accidently ran into you, you fell smashing your head into a table." He said cradling my head in his hands looking down at me.

"How long was I out?" I said sitting up holding my head. It hurt so badly!

"About five minutes."

I looked around to see what was going on and I saw Bobby sitting on Rose's lap with tears falling from his eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry Bel-la!" He said with his face buried into his mother's shirt.

"Buddy you didn't mean it." I said getting up from the floor. I gave have him a big hug and wiped his tears away and told him, "It was really my fault anyway, I'm clumsy remember." I said giving him a smile to show him I was alright.

He leaped down from his mother's lap. "I'm gonna get something to eat mommy." He said walking back to the kitchen.

I was so happy he walked away, I didn't want to show him how much pain I was really in. After he left I sat down in the chair next to Rose and laid my head down in between my hands on the table "Ow." I wined into my hands.

"Here take this." Green eye's brother Jasper said.

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously. I looked at the pill and didn't know if I could trust taking some random pill from someone I barely knew.

"It's completely safe, It's just Advil." Green eyes said laughing at me. "I would never let you do something that wasn't safe."

"Well you never know." He smiled at me.

I took the pill, "Your headache should be gone in about five minutes." Jasper told me.

"Thanks Jasper." Then I remembered that they were probably still hungry and I was currently on my shift. "What would you guys like to eat, again?" I asked them starting to get up from my chair when Edward stopped me.

"Beautiful, Rose already took care of it."

I sighed, "Thanks Rose." I said looked at her and she was frowning.

"No problem, it's the least I could do for my demon son giving you a concussion." She said sarcastically.

"It really wasn't his fault." I didn't want Bobby, or Rose to feel bad for what happened.

At that moment Bobby came out with piece of cake. "Bella this is for you." He said shyly handing me the piece of cake.

"Awe, that's so sweet of you buddy." I couldn't believe how sweet this little boy was, "I will only eat it if you share it with me."

He got on the chair next to me and started digging into the cake. He hesitated with the fork up to his mouth, "Oh yeah mommy…Murphy said the food was done." Rose laughed and walked to the back to get the boys their food, I giggled a little at the lost look on Emmett's face when Rose left the room.

After the boys got done eating my head finally stopped hurting but I was going to have a huge goose egg on the side of my head for a couple days. The guys were getting up to leave when I tugged Rose's shoulder and gave her a look, we had a deal that she had to ask Emmett out and I wasn't going to let her miss her chance.

She gave me the same look but then got up and walked over to him and kissed him briefly, "Go out with me tonight." Was all she said to him.

He smirked at her, "Of course." He said leaning down and gave her a kiss.

I looked over at Edward to give Rose and Emmett their space and he was staring at me. I gathered all the courage I had, "Can I see you tonight? I have to repay you for all the wonderful things you've done for me lately." I said shyly.

He cupped my face, "You don't have to repay me for anything, I did it because I care for you not because I wanted something from you." He leaned a little closer to me so I felt his breath across my face. "Just tell me when and where and I'll be there." He leaned down the rest of the way taking my breath away when his lips finally touched mine.

We were lost in the moment until we heard giggling. We broke away from the kiss and saw Bobby standing next to us laughing. I looked over to Rose and was thankful her and Emmett were not still kissing, I have no idea how Bobby would take seeing them together like that.

Green eyes leaned his forehead on my forehead and stared in my eyes, "Pick me up at eight and take me somewhere nice." I told him with a wink. I gave him one more peck on the lips and started to walk away when he grabbed me by the hand and brought his lips back to mine for a longer deeper kiss.

This man was going to be the death of me.

* * *

><p><strong>The date is up next!<strong>


	7. First Date

**Chapter Seven – First Date**

**Bella finally confronts Luke!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

><p>After Green eyes and his brothers left the dinner it became crowded with hungry customers again. The night seemed to last forever though and I just wanted to go on my date but I also didn't want to go home and have the dreadful conversation I needed to have with Luke.<p>

At five I left the diner to get ready for my date with Mr. Green eyes. On my walk home I kept thinking about the last time I had to walk home alone in the dark and I got the creeps again. To distract myself I started thinking about Green eyes, I couldn't wait to see him again. This would be our first date and I can't wait to learn everything I can about this mysterious man that captivated me.

When I walked through the doors of my apartment I lost all my excitement because I saw Luke sitting on the couch and remembered the talk I had to have with him. He was still on the couch in the same spot he was when I left this morning and that just pissed me off. I was slaving away all day, trying to make money to pay the bills and he was home, on the couch doing nothing all day. He was supposed to be fixing my truck!

I walked over so I was standing in front of the TV. "What the hell!" He said sounding surprised. I don't think he even heard me come thought the door.

"What have you done today?" I said really irritated.

"Um I…" He looked around the room trying to figure a way out of what was about to happen. I looked around the room and there was a pile of dirty dishes in the sink and the whole apartment smelt like dirty socks.

I walked over to the window next to the TV and opened it to let a little fresh air flow through the apartment. "You couldn't even-" I stopped and took a deep breath, "I think it's time you move out, Luke."

"But," He started to say but I interrupted him. I didn't want to hear any more of his excuses, they were getting old and I was tired of it.

"You don't help around here. You don't even clean after yourself. I'm not your mother Luke you're a grown man not a child and I just, I just can't do this anymore." I told him looking into his eyes, there was no turning back he needed to move out.

"You said I could stay here as long as I need." He said almost screaming at me. This just made my temper worse, but I calmed myself enough so things wouldn't get out of hand.

"Luke, it has been months and I can't support the both of us any longer." I sighed, "I'm giving you till the end of the week to either get a job or a different place to live."

"Like anyone can get a job in seven days!"

"Stranger things have happened." I thought about it for a minute "God built the world in seven days I think you can find a place to work in that amount of time." I told him, "You just need to get your ass off this couch and do something about it."

He was about to say something but I said, "No it's this or you can leave now. You know I love you Luke your one of my best friends but I think it's time for a little tough love."

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "I think we are a little more than friends."

I took his arms off of me. "Luke we were never like that and you know it." We did hook-up a couple times but it was more as a friends with benefits type of arrangement and he knew how I felt, there were no romantic feelings between us.

"Yeah, but I want to be Bells." I looked up at his face and he was serious and hopeful. I could not believe it, now he was trying to ruin our friendship by saying he wanted more! Well it's too late for that! I want to be with my Mr. Green eyes, not someone who doesn't even have a job.

"Well it's too late." His face fell. "You're still getting a job and that is final." I said feeling like his mother instead of his friend. I looked up at the clock and because of this little altercation I would only have an hour to get ready for my date with Edward.

I walked away from him to get in the shower and when I got out I had about forty minutes to get dressed and do my hair. I searched though my closet and could not find anything to wear I was almost having a panic attack. Should I dress up or will he think I'm trying to hard? But if I don't wear something dressy he will think I don't care? I was overthinking everything I tried on.

Finally I decided to go with the only little black dress I owned. It was a little above the knee and shows off my legs, it's not overly dressy but if he takes me to a classy restaurant I will not look underdressed. I was currently curling the last piece of my hair when I heard the doorbell ring. Oh god I hope Luke doesn't answer it, I thought trying to rush without burning myself.

My prayers weren't answered when I heard the door open and Luke say, "Who the hell are you?" Could he be anymore rude? I thought.

My Green eyes answered confidently, "I'm Bella's date." That made me smile as I set the curler down I turned it off then grabbed the clutch on my bed. Before I left I looked in the mirror one last time, well this is going to have to do, I thought.

"Bells never said anything about a date." I was going to kill him.

"Well you're not my keeper Luke. I don't need to tell you everything." It was a little harsh but I was still mad at him for earlier. "You ready to go?" I asked him quickly I didn't want Luke to embarrass me anymore than he already has.

I was putting on my shoe when Green eyes said, "Well it was nice to meet you…."

"Luke. I'm Bell's roommate and _good friend_." The way he said it implied that I was more that his roommate and I didn't like it so I turned to Green eyes and kissed him deeply on the lips.

I broke away gasping, "Let's go." I said grabbing his hand and we walked out the door together.

We were halfway to his car when Luke shouted, "When will you be home?"

I turned around and felt bad when I looked up at him but he needed to learn to stay out of my business. "I'm sorry Luke me and my _friend_ Edward are going to dinner and will probably be back late." I turned back around and heard a door slam.

Edward opened the car door for me and I slid in and when he got in on his side he sat there for a few minutes and I started to worry, did he not want to go out with me anymore? I put my hand on his arm, "Edward? Are you okay?"

He chuckled darkly and turned facing me. "What is going on between you and that Luke guy?"

"Nothing's going on. He is my friend and that's all." I really did not want to discuss this tonight. It was out first date and I wanted everything to be perfect.

I guess that was not going to happen thought. "There is more to it than just friends Bella."

I sighed, "It was nothing serious. We had a little thing for a while but nothing has happened between us in a really long time. We both realized we are better off as friends." My face was turning beat red. The night was already ruined and we haven't even gotten to where we were going yet.

"I believe you." He smiled at me and started the car, "But I don't trust him beautiful he was looking at you like you were something to eat." I laughed and he just looked at me seriously. Maybe the night wasn't ruined after all.

"Edward, where are we going tonight?" I said trying to get off the topic of Luke.

"It's for me to know and you to find out."

"I hate surprises!" I told him

"Well you better get used to them because you're going to get a lot of them." He seemed so happy so I let it slide this time. We spent the rest of the drive in comfortable silence.

I was confused when he stopped the car. We were at the pier, "Um, Edward we're at the pier." I said stupidly.

He got out of the car and walked around to open my door for me. "I know that beautiful," He said putting his hand around my waist. We walked around an to an abandoned building. "It's just around the corner."

I gasped, it was so beautiful. "You did this for me?" I said looking up at him. Green eyes decorated the pier dock with twinkling lights and in the middle of the huge dock there was a table set for two. Classical music playing in the background and it was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.

My eyes were starting to water and he held me closer to him. "Yes beautiful." He said kissing the side of my head.

I couldn't wait any longer I put my arms around his neck and brought my face closer to his. I moved closer to his face until my forehead was touching his and he was looking right into my eyes. I couldn't look away those green eyes held me captive. Then he slowly started to moved his hands until they were tangled in my hair and brought my face the rest of the way to his.

Our lips locked and I never wanted to stop, this man was so addicting. We stood there kissing until we had no breath left. "I think our dinner is going to be cold." He said out of breath leaning his head onto mine.

"I don't care about dinner." I told him bringing my lips back to his.

My stomach rumbled a few minutes later and he laughed at me. "I thought you didn't care about dinner."

"Well I don't really just my stomach does." I said smiling up at him. I moved my arms from around his neck and held his hand in mine as he led me to the table. "It's so beautiful out here under the stars." I said while he moved the chair so I could sit in it, then walked over to his.

"I love the pier at night, it is so clear you can see every star in the sky." I sighed looking up to the crystal clear sky.

Edward called the waiter over and I was startled, I didn't even realize the man was standing by the building this whole time waiting to take out orders. The waiter didn't even get to speak a word before Edward told him our order, "The lady will have the mushroom ravioli," He looked at me to confirm the order and I gave him a nod "And I'll have the chicken parmesan. I would also like the best red wine you have available."

The waiter just shook his head and took the menu's, I didn't even realize there were menus until he took them. After the waiter left I looked over to Edward and he was smiling. "Was that alright? I hope I didn't overstep." He said a little worried.

I reached across the table and grabbed his hand, "It was fine, just don't make it a habit." I gave him a smile to show I wasn't mad.

He squeezed my hand. "Tell me about yourself beautiful."

"What do you want to know?"

He gave me the smirk, "well, first off are you from Washington?"

"Born and raised. What about you?"

"Yes, Seattle my family has lived around there for nearly one hundred years." He said a little proud.

"I wish I knew more about my family history." I sighed, "The only things I know is my grandparents on my father's side were both Italian, that's why my father named me Bella." I smiled thinking about my father.

"All my family was Italian."

"What do you mean by was?" He looked down at the silverware and was quiet for a while deep in thought.

I squeezed his hand tighter. "They are all dead beautiful." He looked up at me and I could tell he was getting upset. "That's what living this kind of life does to you." He said fiercely.

I stood up from my seat and walked over to him and put my arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't know." I whispered in his ear.

He moved me so I was sitting in his lap and cupped my face. "Shh…it's alright you didn't know." He said soothing my worries.

"My father was killed." I just blurted out. After I said it my eyes started to tear up. I really did not want to cry but it was hard thinking about my father and how he was killed because it brought up memories I didn't want to think of.

He became very serious, "Do you know who did it?"

I sniffled, "The cops never solved the case." He held me tighter to him and I felt so safe in his arms, I could stay there forever.

"I promise you beautiful, I'll do everything I can to find your father's killer." I looked up and he stared back at me. I was about to kiss him again when the waiter came back with our food. I got up and sat back in my seat.

For the rest of the dinner we kept the conversation light. He asked me simple questions like what my favorite color was, who was my first kiss and how many bones have I broken.

"You should know me enough by now to know that I am a klutz." I said laughing. I think I drank too much wine because everything he said I found funny in some way.

"So let me guess, you spend so much time in the hospital the nurses know you by name now?" he asked with his famous smirk.

I smiled back, "They knew me by name by the time I was sixteen."

"Can I get you some desert?" I jumped and looked away from Green eyes. The waiter was back looking at Edward for an answer but I answered for him this time, "We both would like to share the best chocolate mousse that you have." I said trying to sound smart but ending up sounding like an idiot. The waiter quickly walked away to get us our desert.

I looked over to Edward to make sure everything was ok and he was smiling at me. "Come here," I thought he was going to be mad at me but all he did was sit me back down on his lap. "I like you right here."

I wrapped my hands around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. "I like it too." I sighted, this is what heaven must feel like, I thought.

We sat there quietly until the waiter came back out with the desert. Edward picked up the only spoon and fed me the mousse. "Mmmm!" I was moaning at the taste and after about five spoonful's I took the spoon away and fed him some.

"This is so delicious!" He said after swallowing the desert. A piece of the mousse fell onto his lip and he stuck his pink tongue out and swiped it away. The sight was so erotic I almost creamed myself.

After we ate it all I leaned my forehead on his and sighed, "I'm not ready to leave yet!"

His green eyes were bright with happiness as he looked back at me, "Me either, beautiful." I gave him a little kiss which turned into more. We sat there for a long time just kissing and every once in a while we would just stop and look into each other's eyes. It felt like we were in our own little world and I was not ready to go back to reality.

But eventually it got to cold to stay outside any longer. "I guess I have to take you home now." This was the first frown I have ever seen my Green eyes have, and I didn't like it. We stood up and we walked to the car with his arm slung over my shoulder.

The whole way back to my house I held his hand tight, knowing I wouldn't get to see him for a while and when the car stopped outside my house I looked at Green eyes, "This has been one of the best nights of my life." I said breathlessly.

I was not ready to let him go yet, "Walk me to my door?" I said getting out of the car. He quickly got out of the car and joined me on the other side.

Once I was out he all of a sudden pushed me against the car and started attacking my mouth with his. "I don't want to let you got yet." He said breaking away from the kiss. I smiled kissing him one last time and walked up to the door.

I was almost up the stairs when I turned around and said. "I'll see you at the diner."

I gave him a wink and walked up the rest of the steps to my apartment. After I got inside and shut the door I looked out the window next to the door and Green eyes was still standing there looking at my door with that smirk I loved so much.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you think the first date go?<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	8. The Week

**Chapter Eight – The Week**

**There have been very interesting reviews lately, a lot of you really didn't like Luke and wanted him gone lol. He will probably be around for a little longer and you're just going to end up hating him even more. Sorry :)**

**Also this chapter is a little longer and there will be two parts to it. I just had so many ideas and stuff to add!**

**WARNING: There is a little lemon in this chapter, also a little dirty talking :)**

**Well on with the story!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

><p>Just a few more minutes, I thought. I was currently hiding out in the ally way of the diner on my brake and didn't want to leave this glorious spot. I was the most relaxed I have been all morning, because right now I was in the company of my Green eyes. Not only was I with him but he currently had me pressed into the hard brick wall of the building furiously kissing my lips like this was the last time he was ever going to see me. "Hey," I smiled trying to catch my breath.<p>

"It's been forever since I've seen you." He said looking intensely into my eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Edward we just saw each other."

"Yeah you got to serve me lunch, which I still don't like by the way." He said as he rolled his eyes. "Beautiful I need to see you tonight." It was already Friday and this week has been the best of my life so far because I got to spend it with him.

On Monday Green eyes and his brothers ate lunch at the diner like they always have but I needed to see more of him so Alice, Rose and I made plans with them to meet up after we all got off work. We all agreed to get dinner and take a walk through the park.

The boys loved the plan but at the last minute Rose's babysitter canceled on her and Emmett being the good guy he was decided to stay back with her and have their date at Rose's house. This made Rose fall even more for him because no one has ever cared enough to make the effort to be with her before.

That night my Green eyes picked me up at the house, but this time I met him outside so there wouldn't be another run in with Luke. We had reservations at _Eclipse_, a new up and coming restaurant that was supposed to be really classy and upscale, this wasn't my sort of thing but I thought my Mr. Green eyes would like it.

When we walked through the doors I was mesmerized at how upscale the place was. That all changed though when the busty blond hostess started to flirt with my man as she escorted us to the table. "Here you go Sir," She said fluttering her eyelashes as she handed us our menus, flirting with my man the whole time. She stood awkwardly at the table just staring at my Green eyes, "Are you sure there is _nothing_ I can't get you, Sir_._" She said after Edward put his arm over my chair.

I was getting irritated with her because Jasper and Alice weren't here yet and we wanted to wait to order, my Green eyes already told the ditzy blond this but she did not understand. To give the girl a hint I reached over and placed my hand on Green eye's hand on the table, "I believe he said we were going to wait." I said with a sweet smile.

The hostess just nodded her head and scurried away. "Who knew you would be the possessive one." He said laughing.

"What? I'm not possessive she was being rude. Could she not see you had a date?" I tried to defend myself but I knew I was staking my claim on him and I think he liked it.

"Whatever you say beautiful," At that moment Alice and Jasper sat down at the table with us. This was also their second date; jasper took her out the same night Green eyes took me out.

After we ordered I got to learn about jasper a little from the stories Green eye's was telling to embarrass him. "Just last week he thought it was a good idea to stand behind the corner and jump out to scare Emmett." We all looked over to Jasper, "As you can see it wasn't a good plan." Jasper had a yellowish mark on his jaw and I was assuming it was from Emmett.

We were all trying to stifle out laughter. "Awe jazzy," Alice said as she leaned over to him and kissed his jaw. He smiled at her and they became locked in an intense stare until the waitress brought us our food.

After we ate we went over to the local park to look at the stars. The sky was so clear you could see every star so Green eyes brought us a blanket and we laid it on the soft grass and looked up at the stars. Alice and Jasper decided they would go on a little walk and Green eyes and I were just happy we would get to spend some alone time together. He wrapped me up in his strong arms and I knew he would keep me safe.

We laid there for a long time staring up at the stars. I felt his eyes on me so I looked up at him and he was staring back at me. "You're so beautiful." He whispered gazing at me intensely. I moved closer to him and kissed his lips softly, but we got lost in the moment and I ended up under him while we made out. His hands were roaming my body when there was a rustling in the bushes we were next to.

Green eyes shot up, "Edward it's probably an animal." I said bringing him back to my lips he just tasted so delicious.

He didn't stay there long though because the bushes kept rustling. "I have to check it out." He whispered in my ear.

He started to get up but I grabbed his arm suddenly becoming afraid, "No, let's just go home."

I started to stand but he stopped me, "Just stay here, I'm sure it's just an animal." He said trying to calm me down.

"I'm going with you then." I said stubbornly.

"Bella," He sighed shaking his head. I looked back at him stubbornly making him sigh, "Come then." He grabbed my hand and we walked over to the bushes, he pushed them apart and I screamed.

The sight behind the bushes will scar me for the rest of my life.

The soft kisses up and down my neck brought me out of me reverie, "My breaks almost over." I said disappointedly.

"No, just quit." I started laughing because I loved this job even though it could be a pain some times.

"It's not that simple Edward." At that moment Murphy poked his head through the door and shook his head when he saw Edward pressing me up against the wall.

"Breaks over Bella," Was all he said before he slammed the door closed.

"I don't think he likes me." I looked back over at him and he had a playful pout on his face.

I cupped his cheek, "He's just looking out for me." He nodded his head in understanding, "I better get back in there." I sighed pulled his face down to mine to give him a deep kiss. I hope this can last me till the end of my shift.

He backed away from me a bit, "I'm picking you up tonight." He said then walked away from me. I watched him until he turned the corner then walked reluctantly back inside.

Before Murphy could lecture me again about Green eyes I told him, "Not now, please!" Before he could say anything I walked out to serve some angry customers.

I started to think about Monday night and started laughing at what my Green eyes did.

After I let out a scream of surprise I started laughing. I looked over to Green eyes and he was laughing too because behind that bush was Alice and jasper and they were not just watching the stars.

After they heard my scream Jasper covered Alice with his naked chest and Green eyes covered my eyes with his hand. I could not stop laughing, here we thought there was a killer in the bushes but it ended up being Alice and Jasper trying to get their freak on. We never spoke of what happened, I think we were all a little embarrassed. Green eyes and I will probably not go on a double date with them horn dogs for a while.

I didn't get to see my Green eyes that Tuesday. He had some business meeting that lasted all day. He did call me late that night but it wasn't the same.

Instead of getting to be with my Green eyes Alice and I went over to Roses for a little girl time. We finally got to talk to each other about all the things that have been going on in all our lives. Rose told us about her date with Emmett and how they haven't spent a moment alone since, except for tonight but we all were without are guys tonight.

"Bobby loves Emmett!" She was telling us while we sat at the kitchen table drinking some wine.

"I just knew he would. He's getting to be that age where little boys need a father figure in their life." Alice said shocking the hell out of me and Rose.

"How do you know so much about kids?" I asked her.

"Um, I watch a lot of T.V." I could tell she was hiding something but decided not to push her on the subject. "So Rose have you and Em had sex yet?" She said getting off the Bobby subject.

Rose blushed, "Not all the way but we are enjoying each other's company." We all laughed and she decided to turn the question onto her, "What about you?"

"Hell yeah," She practically shouted, "I care so much for Jazzy, why should we wait to have sex when we both feel this way?" She said with the cheesiest grin on her face. "So B, have you and Edward?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

I looked away and whispered, "No."

"What why?" Rose asked.

"What the heck is stopping you?" Alice asked at the same time.

I took a deep breath, "I'm not sure really. He hasn't made a move and maybe we should be together longer to decide if what we are feeling now will last, ya know."

Rose gave me a nod like she understood while Alice shook her head no "B, you need to let go! Let yourself feel true happiness while you have it. Let loose a little bit! "After she said it I knew I needed to do what she said why wait when I have it now.

We all talked the whole night away and on Wednesday Green eyes and his brothers arrived at the diner for their usual lunch. Right when he walked through the diner doors I tackled him. "I missed you!" I said between kisses.

He spun me around making me giggle like a love sick fool, "I missed you too beautiful." I took him by the hand and led him to their usual table.

"Your usual?" I asked them.

"Yes, please." They all said at the same time making me smile.

At that moment Rose walked over. "So I see you have taken over my table, B." She didn't seem mad so I think she was ok with it.

"Ha, yeah I guess I have. Do you care?" I hoped I wasn't overstepping but this was her section of the diner after all.

"Well I'm a little sad, but I think I can get over it." She said giving me a wink and walking to the back, but not before she walked over to Emmett and gave him a kiss.

After their lunch Rose and I walked Green eyes and his brothers to the door it was still awkward being around Jasper, I did see him almost naked after all. Rose and Emmett walked a little down the side walk to get a little privacy while Jasper waited in the car for his brothers.

"Can I see you tonight?" He asked stupidly between kisses.

"Yes." I didn't want him to leave yet.

"I'll pick you up here. Don't walk home even if I run a little late, I promise you I'll be here." He said cupping my cheek.

I nodded my head enthusiastically "Alright," Then he bent down lower and kissed my neck and all the way up to my lips making me moan.

"I better go before I get you fired." He said smirking then walked to his car.

At about eight I started to closed up the diner. My Green eyes should be here any minute, I thought glancing up at the clock. I was wiping down all the tables when the door chimed, "Were closed." I said irritated, does anyone not read signs anymore?

Then I felt strong arms pull me back against a rock hard chest and I stared to scream when the man turned me around. My Green eyes, it was only my Green eyes. I sighed in relief, "You scared the crap out of me you jerk!" I smacked him with the dirty dish rag.

He bent down and planted a magnificent kiss on my lips, "All Better?" He said giving me a sweet smile that melted my heart.

"No but almost." I brought his face closer and deepen our kiss. "There now you're forgiven." I said putting the dish rag in the bucket and taking it to the back. "I'll be ready in a minute." I yelled out to him as I dumped the bucket out into the sink.

When I was done I walked out to the front and a Green eyes was just sitting at one of the empty tables deep in thought. I walked over to him and sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me immediately. With my head on his shoulder I asked, "What are you thinking so deeply about?"

"Beautiful what exactly happened that night with James?" He whispered holding me tighter.

I put my arms around his neck and held him close to me. Every time I thought of that night I would get chills. I didn't tell him but I was having the worst nightmares, they all ended up the same way every time with James coming back at killing my Green eyes, I was afraid that if I told him he would do something drastic.

"Look at me it's alright, you know you can tell me anything." He said bringing my face up so I was looking directly into his eyes.

"That night was just like any other night, except I told Alice to leave early….." I went on to explain the whole story to him. He never changed his stone like expression except for when I told him the part where James was about to rape me and he held my body so close to his I thought he was going to crush me.

"I will never let anything like that ever happen to you again!" He said a pissed, I know he wasn't mad at me but I don't like it when he is mad.

"I know, Edward I trust you more than anyone I have ever known." I said truthfully. Over the last couple of days with with Edward my feelings have grown so much. I was a little afraid, I have never felt this way with anyone before and I knew I could trust my Green eyes with my life.

For a while we just sat there quietly in our thoughts, until I yawned loudly braking the trance we were both in, "Sorry." I said laughing.

"It's alright beautiful. I better get you home anyway you and I both have work in the morning."

"No! We didn't get to spend enough time together." I said giving him my pout.

He picked me up and carried me to the car because I didn't want to get up and go to the car, I wanted to sit there and spend more time with my gorgeous Green eyes. I think he was learning how stubborn I can truly be.

When we got to my house I was so sad, I literally felt like my world was ending when he left me every night. I didn't know how much more I could take of him leaving me every night. My Mr. Green eyes walked me to the door like a true gentleman and I held his hand tighter at the door, "Will you come in and stay a while." I was so desperate to spend a little more time with him.

He cupped my face and bent down to give me a kiss, but ended up whispering in my ear, "Do you really need to ask Beautiful?" I took his hand and led him into the apartment and when we got inside I cringed. I was seriously going to kill Luke. The whole place was a mess and I was so embarrassed Green eyes probably thought I was irresponsible and a slob for living in a house like this.

"Edward I'm-" He silenced me with a tender kiss.

"Don't ever apologies for something you didn't do." He said seriously I nodded my head and he started giving me little kisses all down my neck.

We were getting in the moment until, "Well is-s-sn't this a pretty pictu-ure." Green eyes and I broke away and stared up at a drunk Luke standing in the doorway watching us with a sneer on his face.

"Come on lets go to my room." I grabbed Edwards arm and we started to walk through the doorway but Luke grabbed my arm.

Green eyes took ahold of his arm and ripped it off of mine, "Don't you _ever_ touch her." He said in a low frightening voice that made Luke back away. I grabbed my Green eye's hand and walked the rest of the way to my room. When we got into my room he was about to say something but I covered his mouth with mine, I didn't want there to be any trouble tonight.

Still kissing his soft lips we ended up laying on my bed, but this time he was the one under me. I moved my hands from his face till they were at the hem of his shirt. Slowly I put my hand under it and felt his rock solid abs and moaned into the kiss. We were both gasping for air, lost in the moment with each other. He flipped me over and I started taking his shirt off, I needed him bad! After I got his shirt off I flipped him back over and started kissing his neck down to his cute belly button.

He was moaning and I felt so powerful that I could make this amazing man want me so much. I sat so I was straddling him and was about to take my shirt off when his hands stopped me, "Let me do it." I dropped my hands and he took the shirt off the rest of the way.

He brought me down for another deep kiss and his hands roamed all over my body but stopped at my breasts, "I have to get this thing off!" He said in between kisses. Green eye's hands moved to the back of my bra and unclasped it and my breasts popped out.

"UGH!" I gasped when he took one of my nipples into his mouth while he cupped and pulled the other. I was so turned on nothing was going to get in my way tonight. I was still on top of him and reached down to unbutton his pants.

"Tonight is about you." He said removing my hands from his pants.

I frowned, "But..." He sucked my nipple harder shutting me up. I held his face and arched back into him. "Uh, yeah," This felt so good. I've never been with a guy that wanted to please me, they always only cared about their needs and mine came last.

He turned me over so I was on the bottom and kissed down to my belly button this time. He started to unbutton my pants but looked up to me to ask permission. I hastily nodded my head and he pulled the rest of my pants off with my panties.

"You're so god dam beautiful!" he said gazing down at my naked body. I blushed and he moved up my body till his forehead was on mine, "I could look at you like this all day if you would let me, especially this beautiful blush." He said caressing my cheek.

"Edward I want to see you too!" I said with a whine. He just shook his head and moved his hands back on my breasts, they fit his hands perfectly.

"You have exquisite breast beautiful." He said gazing down at them. Then he bent down and took the other one in his mouth this time.

"Edward!" I whispered I needed him so bad.

"What do you need beautiful?" He knew exactly what I needed so I spread my legs a little wider and he smirked "Say it."

I was so turned on I didn't even second guess myself. I just told him, "I need you to touch my pussy."

After I told him he got right to work by moving his hands to my hot center. He was kneeling between my parted legs "Beautiful you're so wet for me." I moaned I was so turned on right now. He leaned down and took a big lick of my center. "UHG Edward!" He was licking my clit so good I couldn't even think. I had no idea what to do with my hands so I tangled them in his soft hair. He seemed to like that because he licked harder. "More!" I was so close I just needed a little extra stimulation.

He moved his hand from around my thigh to my hot center and inserted a digit into me. "EDWARD!" I screamed. His finger was furiously pumping into me and right when he inserted another digit my orgasm took me over making my whole body shake all over. It felt like my whole body was floating as my orgasm started to fade. I was gasping for air and the only thing I could think was, I wonder what actually being with him will be like.

I was still holding onto his hair and I tugged him a little. He moved up my body giving me little kisses sending even more tingles down to my satisfied center. I curled up to his side and started to unbutton his pants. "Beautiful no," He said stilling my hands.

He was about to take my hands away until I told him, "Edward I just want these dam pants off so we can go to sleep."

He gave me his smirk and nodded his head and after I got the pants off I laid my head on his chest and couldn't take the smile off my face. I looked down and saw his huge erection I felt bad for not taking care of him but I didn't think he would let me. Soon though, I thought.

He moved my hair so he could look down at my face. "Night beautiful." I fell right to sleep listening to his heartbeat, this was where I was supposed to be, right here in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that lemon?<strong>

**Are there any questions you have, or anything I need to clear up for any of you?**

**Hope you all liked it! I really have to thank all of you for reading, it really means alot!**


	9. The Week II

**Chapter Nine – The Week II**

**I would have updated sooner but I found this amazing story the other day and was hooked. If you want to read a really good story read Thicker Than Blood by JD909626 but it's not completed yet….just a warning.**

**WARNING: There is another little lemon at the end :)**

**Well on with the story!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

><p>"There is a slight chance of rain today with overcast skies all afternoon. I would advise all in the Seattle area to bring umbrellas if you are traveling late in the afternoon." I was awoken from my deep sleep from my alarm blaring annoyingly. I moved my arms frantically around my nightstand to shut it off before it woke Green eyes up, but I ended up knocking a picture over that was by my alarm.<p>

Finally, I managed to shut it off. "How do you not go crazy waking up to that every morning?" Green eye's hoarse voice said from behind me.

I laughed turning around and wrapped myself around him, "Haven't you noticed I am crazy."

"Yeah you're crazy for keeping that asshole Luke around." He said running his fingers through my hair.

I snorted, "I knew you were going to say something about him." I wasn't upset with him for not liking Luke because not many people do, but I just have a soft spot for Luke I'm not really sure why. "He's really not that bad Edward, you just have to get to know him."

He shook his head no, "Not after that little stunt he pulled last night!" he huffed "Has he ever done that before?"

"No, he was just drunk." I said looking at him. I moved so I was sitting up by the bed frame and he did the same. "It was my fault really I put too much pressure on him to get a job. I told him that if he didn't have a one by the end of the week he had to move out."

Green eyes cupped my cheek and turned my face so I was looking at him, "He is a grown man Beautiful, you gave him plenty of time to get a job. He should be thankful you didn't kick him out before then." This made me feel a little better. "But, if I ever see him so much as look at you wrong I'm going to kick his ass. I don't like him around you there is something off about him I just can't put my finger on what it is."

I couldn't just kick him out on the streets. "I feel bad." I told him looking down at my hands lying on top of my purple comforter. After all the crap Luke put me through I couldn't just kick him out he was one of my friends that needed my help.

"That's one of this things I love the most about you." I whipped my head up to his and he had a gigantic smile on his face. He pulled the comforter down so he could see my naked chest. He leaned down and I was confused, what was he doing? "I love your big heart." Then he kissed the spot where my heart was and kept kissing until he was at my lips. Then he broke away from the kiss and left me gasping for air, "But he needs to go. Can't you see he is using you, he knows you are compassionate and wouldn't throw him out."

"Alright but what if he doesn't? What if he gets a job….I can't just tell him to get out after he did what I told him to do." I didn't want to ruin the friendship that I had with Luke but maybe Green eyes was right maybe he was using me. He was after all a 25 year old man that lounges around the house all day, the guy has never even had a stable job before and thinking about it I made it too easy for him.

He smirked, "Then I'll just have to take you away." He laughed.

"If only." I said and then got up from the bed, "Ugh I really don't want to go to work today, I want to lay in this bed with you all day long." I said looking over at my Green eyes he looked so hot on my bed, how was I going survive all day at work?

"Spend the night with me tonight." He was looking up at me with such an intense look, how could I say no to him?

"Pick me up at the diner after work and we have a deal." I said giving him my smirk.

"I'll be there at eight." I got up from the bed to get my shower but ended stepping on the picture that fell off my nightstand. I picked it up, it was the picture Angie and I took the day before her father took her and her brothers away. We were both hugging each other tightly, not knowing what tomorrow was going to bring. Every time I looked at this picture it made me tear up, I really missed her.

I sat down at the edge of the bed and I felt my Mr. Green eyes come up behind me and hug me to him. "Are you alright beautiful?" I shook my head yes, "Who's that in the picture?" He held me a little tighter to comfort me.

"She was my best friend, her name is Angela." I sniffed and continued, "At school when all the other kids would make fun of me she would always be there to yell at them to leave me alone."

He kissed the side of my head. "She seems wonderful," I laughed. "Where is she now?"

He hugged me tighter to him, "Her father took her and her family away, I'm not really sure where but I'm going to see her again someday." I sniffed, "One time she punched Mike Newton in the stomach for calling me a spoiled bitch." I smiled at the memory.

"Newton is a low life and deserves everything he gets." He said with hate.

I looked over at him and he had a scowl on his perfect face, "How do you know Mike?"

"We go way back," Was all he said. I didn't want to push it so I just left it alone.

"I better go get ready for work." I set the picture back down on my nightstand, "Want to come take a shower with me?" Then his cell phone started to ring.

"Sorry beautiful I have to get this." The smile from my face fell and I walked to the bathroom. He would rather answer a dam phone call than be with me_ naked_ in the shower.

I was drying off when he popped his head through the door. "Beautiful, I have to leave." He paused for a second to glance at my naked body, "I'm really sorry." He was already dressed in the clothes he was wearing last night. I wrapped the towel around myself and walked to the mirror over the sink. How could he leave right now, I was practically naked?

"Bye." I tried to hide my disappointment by being curt but he saw right through me.

He came up behind me while I was at the sink and I looked up to the mirror as he wrapped his arms tightly around me and with his head on my shoulder he looked up at me through the mirror. His intense green eyes met my heartbroken brown ones. "I don't want to leave you but there's urgent business I have to take care of."

I nodded my head sadly, "I'll see you tonight." I gave him a smile to show him I was alright.

He turned me around and kissed me so hard I never wanted him to stop, "See you soon beautiful." Then he swiftly left leaving me there breathless.

I quickly finished getting dressed and walked out of my room to get my shoes on and was shocked. The whole house smelled fresh and everything was cleaned. I looked around for Luke and couldn't find him anywhere. I decided to just leave before I was late for work.

Work was extremely boring the only thing that kept me going throughout the day was knowing Green eyes would be here after the lunch rush was over. I waited at the diner doors for an hour waiting for my Green eyes to show up, he never did though. I was worried, Jasper and Emmett didn't show up either and that made Rose and Alice worry which made me worry more. The boys would have called if they had an unsuspected meeting, so something must have happened. There's one thing I know Green eyes would never do to me and that's have me walk home alone in the dark.

"B, you need a ride home?" Rose asked while we were cleaning off the last of the tables. "Em was supposed to meet me here after my shift, but I don't think that's going to happen tonight." She said a little angry, "Bobby is going to be so upset."

"Rose I'm sure Emmett wouldn't do this on purpose they probably had a late meeting." I said trying to convince myself more than her. "Edward told me he would pick me up after my shift so just go without me."

We put the dish rags in the hamper and hung out aprons up. "I know B, I just really miss him and I know Bobby is getting real attached and I don't know how to feel about it." she sighed, "I'm not leaving you here alone until I know you for sure have a ride home."

I hugged her, Rose had to be one of my best friends and I knew Emmett cared for her deeply but she has a hard time trusting men after what happened with Bobby's father. "Thanks Rose." we sat down at an empty table to wait for Green eyes. "I'm not saying go get married to him, but Emmett is different than any another guy. I can tell by the look on his face every time you leave the room." I laughed, "He always looks like he just got told his puppy died or something." We both laughed.

"You're always right, B. I just need to let things happen with Em and not fight these feelings I have for him any longer." We talked about everything while we were waiting. I told her about what happened the other night between Edward and I and the dates we have been on. Rose told me that as far and her and Emmett got was making out and some light groping. She also told me that she was starting to fall in love with him and I knew exactly how she felt.

"I'm sorry, B. I don't think he is going to show." She whispered looking up at the clock. It was almost ten and he was supposed to be here at eight. I was so worried, something must be very wrong for him not to be here.

"Rose I'll be fine here just go. The babysitter won't ever want to watch Bobby again if you're not home soon."

"I'm not leav-" Started to protest when the door to the diner swung open scaring us both.

My Green eyes was in the doorway with a black and blue eye. I jumped up and ran to his side, "What the hell happened to you?" I asked worried holding his face in my hands.

"Everything is alright. Rose, Emmett is at your house with Bobby." He sounded the same but I knew something was different.

She nodded her head and gathered her things. I grabbed her arm before she could leave and whispered in her ear, "Don't fight it."

She hugged and whispered in my ear, "Thanks, B." Then she left the diner to go be with her man.

I looked up to my Green eye and he was looking all around the streets. "Edward what's going on? You're scaring me." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"We have to go. You got all your stuff?" I nodded my head, "I'll tell you everything when we get to my place."

The drive to Green eye's place was tense. There was a whole bunch of bad scenarios of what happened tonight running through my head. One of them was the Volturi figured out that James was dead and found out I was the one that did it, which made Green eyes have to defend me. By the time we got to his place I was so tense that after he shut front door I blurted out, "Just tell me!" I was so shaky and my palms were drenched with sweat. This anticipation was killing me.

He led me to the living room and he sat down on the big fluffy couch. I was about to sit next to him when he brought me to sit on his lap, after I got on his lap my whole body calmed down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my face on his shoulder and just breathed him in. "Please tell me."

He sighed, "There's a lot you don't know about my _work_." Then he took a deep breath, "I took over the business when I was 25. I had to be the leader because I was the only legitimate son my father and mother had."

I was shocked "_What_?"

I picked my head up from his shoulder and he continued with his story, "You would have never guessed it if I didn't tell you but Jasper and Emmett are not my real brothers. Edward Sr. and my mother Elizabeth adopted Emmett and Jasper when they were both young. I was young when they came to live with us."

I ran my fingers threw his hair while he was telling me "Emmett came to live with us first I don't remember it because I was so young."

He paused and I decided to ask a question that was bothering me, "Why did they adopt him?"

"They had to." This confused me even more. He continued when he saw my confusion, "My father killed Emmett's parents and he felt it was only right he take in their son. Em's parents were civilians and I think my father did it more to take some guilt off of his conscience than to give Em a place to live." He said bitterly.

After a short pause he continued, "My parents were fighting more and more and they thought it would solve their problems by having another kid." He laughed, "My mother found out she couldn't have any more children." He shook his head. "What kinds of people willingly bring innocent children into this kind of life?"

I kissed his cheek and he continued, "That summer they adopted Jasper. Then the next summer they got a divorce." My heart broke for what this man had to go through at an early age. "After that the three of us spent most of our time with our mother."

"My father always treated me differently than the others, he would always say that I was the _chosen one._ The three of us never knew what he was talking about until my 18th birthday." We moved positions so we were lying down on the couch facing each other.

"My father made us sit in his office and he didn't say anything at first just stared at us for a few minutes, it was really uncomfortable. Then all of a sudden he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a hand gun. He looked me in the eye and told me, you're going to start off with this and work your way up. I'll never forget it."

"That was all he said? He never gave you a choice?" I couldn't believe he was forced into this.

"I had a choice beautiful. I could do what my father said or he could kill me." I gasped shocked, how could a father be so hateful?

"Y-Your father would have killed you?" I could not believe what I was hearing.

"You have to understand Beautiful, once you're in this life, you're in it forever and everyone you know is in it forever too. That's one of the reasons I wanted you to stay far away from me." he said shaking his head.

"Nothing was going to stop me from being with you." I told him kissing the frown from his face. Then he explained to me that after he was officially into the organization he had to work his way up from the bottom.

"I've had to kill many people just to prove to my father I was loyal to him," This broke my heart. "The only thing that made me not end up in a padded room was knowing these people I had to kill were the evilest killers in the world."

Remembering his comment on our first date about his family being all dead I asked him, "Edward what happened to your family?"

He must have understood because he got a somber look on his face. "My grandparents were the glue that held our family together and when they passed from a tragic car accident when I was thirteen my family started to fall apart." He took a deep breath I knew this was tough for him to talk about.

I moved so I was lying flat on my back so he could rest his head on my chest. "By the time we were high enough up the _mafia_ _ladder_ Em, Jas and I discovered it was my father that put a hit out on my Grandparents car that killed them."

"After we found that out we didn't want anything to do with the organization. We were trying to find a way out of it all when my parents were both on a plane to Peru for some charity event they had to go to because they always attended when they were married."

"Someone must have done something to the plane before takeoff because it exploded before it was even all the way in the air." I gasped and held him tighter to my chest. He has had so much loss in his life, my poor Green eyes. "After we found out all three of us understood we had to stay in the organization to hold everything together and get revenge for our mother." He gave my neck a small kiss below my ear. "After everything Emmett and Jasper stood by me, they could have left me to deal with everything but they stood by me."

I smiled, "You're very lucky to have brothers like that."

He nodded, "We have been through everything together." He looked up at me, "Don't be mad." I knew what happened tonight had something to do with me. "I had to tell Em and Jas what happened that night with James."

"I'm not mad, I was wondering when you were going to tell them." I sighed I hated to talk about that night it always gave me the worst dreams after. "Edward, what did you and your brothers do? And what does this have to do with your past and family?" After everything he has told me tonight it just made me wonder more about what went down tonight.

"You remember the call I got this morning?" I nodded…how could I forget? "Well one of my sources informed me that last night that pig you call a friend was spotted coming out of the Dawn Night Club downtown."

"Did he finally get a job?" Something was off about all this.

He shook his head, "Do you know who owns the night club?" I shook my head no. Why does this matter if Luke got a job I was happy for him. "Aro Volturi owns it." My heart dropped, I absolutely hated hearing that name.

"Tell me everything!" I said needing to know.

"I believe Aro hired him as a spy, because you are close to me. I don't think he suspects you had anything to do with James's _disappearance_…but I think he knows I know something or did something to him."

I snuggled closer into him. This was way too much information for one night. "Wait what about the black eye?"

He laughed, "I confronted Luke this morning before I left. I didn't say anything about Aro, but I did tell him if he didn't respect you more I was going to kick his ass." I laughed remembering the look on his face, "He ended up trying to kick my ass but he got his ass handed to him. I wouldn't be surprised if he had to pay a little visit to the hospital."

"But why the hell was my apartment cleaned?"

He smirked, "You have a maid every Thursday morning that will come over for an hour to tidy things up." I was about to lash out but he covered my mouth with his soft lips making me forget what I was mad about.

He picked me up from the couch and carried me up to his room. "Let's go to sleep Beautiful, it's been a long day. We were both exhausted and I really wanted to repay him for last night but by the time we got undressed we both passed out on his soft cotton sheets.

* * *

><p>Now it was Friday and I was currently waiting for my Green eyes to pick me up from work. I'm not sure what we are doing yet but as long as I'm with him nothing else matters.<p>

I was waiting outside when his car pulled up to me. I got in and before I even got to say hello he pulled me over so I was straddling him. "Beautiful I need you!" I needed him too. Last night we were both too exhausted to take advantage of being alone in a huge house all by ourselves.

"Let's go to your place." I said breaking away from his delicious mouth to run kisses up and down his neck.

I was licking his jaw when he said, "No I want to take you out tonight."

I paused, "I'm only hungry for one thing and I can't get it at any restaurant." He gulped loudly, "So how about you take us to your place and give me what I really want." I didn't know where all this confidence was coming from but he liked it the evidence was the huge erection I was currently sitting on.

I was grinding into him and he threw his head back into the headrest. "_Beautiful!_" He moaned cupping my ass and I knew I was going to get what I wanted tonight. "Ok, ok" he said breathlessly and I moved to the passenger seat.

He started the car and we were at his place in no time. We both practically ran to the house and when the front door was closed we were frantically started ripping the clothes off of each other. By the time we got to his room we were naked and I got to see him, _all _of him for the first time.

I pushed him so he was sitting at the edge of the bed, "I need you _Baby_." I told him lowering myself on my knees. He grunted when he realized what I was going for.

"BEAUTIFUL!" He yelled when I put the tip of his penis into my mouth. I wrapped my left hand around the base while with my right hand I was fondling his balls. "OH GOD." He said when I took another inch of him in my mouth. I wouldn't be able to fit him all in my mouth but I didn't think he cared at the moment.

He put his hands in my hair and pulled slightly, My Green eyes wasn't one of those men that pushed you down forcing you to take more, he was gentle and this made me want to please him more. Moaning loudly around his impressive girth I took more of him in. He was hitting the back of my throat now and it's a good thing I didn't gag easily.

I was sucking him so hard when I felt the head of his dick swell and I knew he was close. I looked up into his eyes and he was staring back at me. This turned him on more because he suddenly shouted, "BEAUTIFIL, FUCK!" and fucked my face slightly. I grabbed his balls more forcefully and moved my head faster. "UGH. IM GONNA CUM BABY!" I just sucked harder which made him cum down my throat in thick ropes grunting away his release.

When he was finished I kissed up his body to his face, I didn't think he would want to kiss my mouth after I had his dick there but he just grabbed my face and kissed me so hard, "That was amazing!" I could tell he needed to rest so I moved so I was lying under the comforter. "Let's go to bed." Truthfully I was so horny but I didn't want him to feel obligated.

He snorted and ripped the comforter off of me, "Not so fast silly girl!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the little cliffy :)<strong>


	10. Edward

**Chapter Ten – Edward**

**I cant believe its Chapter 10 already! I Hope you all like it.**

**Edward point of view...Hope you are all happy!**

**Also there are more Lemons :)**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

><p>What was she thinking? I was definitely not going to bed leaving her unsatisfied, "Edward!" She squealed when I started tickling her sides. I rolled her over so I was hovering over her.<p>

"Beautiful I need more of you!" I chastely kissed her lips and moved over to her delicious neck and sucked marking her as mine. I moved my hand to her center and she was as wet as a river. "You ready for me Baby?"

"Yes!" She said breathlessly spreading her legs for me. I moved between them grasping my hardness and slowly entered her. "UGH!" I was about halfway into her and I was thanking god I already came once or I would have already lost it. I was fully into her tight pussy but, I stopped letting her adjust to my length.

"You ok beautiful?" I was gasping needing to move. She nodded her head and I slowly moved out and back in her warm center. My girl was moaning loudly so I sped up my movements. She wrapped her legs around my waist making me go even deeper and I buried my face into her neck fisting my hands in the sheets next to her head. I could not cum before her.

"Faster!" She screamed gripping my back. I complied by moving my arms around her shoulders for more leverage, "ED-EDWARD!" She was screamed digging her nails into my back turning me on even more. I moved my head down and captured one of her pink nipples in my mouth. My beautiful girl arched her back into me, but I knew she needed a little more so I removed one of my hands from around her shoulders and rubbed her clit furiously.

My beautiful girl tossed her head back screaming her release. Her powerful release triggered my own and I came harder than I ever have. The force of it made me collapse on my girl. I didn't want to crush her, so I rolled off of her bringing her fragile body to rest on my own.

"Baby tonight has been amazing." I sighed the room was quiet except our labored breathing.

She giggled, "More than amazing, there are no words." She said snuggling closer into me.

I smiled running my fingers threw her tangled hair. "Now we can go to sleep. I'm going to take you somewhere special tomorrow." I told her looking down at her head on my chest. I couldn't see her face but I knew she was smiling. I loved it when I could make her smile.

"You better not have bought me something." One of the things I was learning about my girl was she was as stubborn as a mule.

"I didn't buy you anything I promise. But we have to wake up early so you better shut those beautiful brown eyes." She kissed my chest and shut her eyes. Once her breathing evened out I knew she was almost asleep so I moved the hair that had fallen in front of her face and I noticed the mark that I gave her earlier on her neck. I would make sure every other man out there knew she was my girl.

It didn't take my girl long to fall asleep but I couldn't seem to shut my eyes, there were too many thoughts keeping me up. I felt guilty not telling her about everything that happened today, but it was business and I didn't want to make her worry about stuff she had no control over.

* * *

><p>"Have you heard anything about where he could have gone or who would want him gone? I don't think you should be so worried about the kid he probably found himself a nice piece of ass and is too busy to be bothered with contacting you. This is what he is known for after all, being irresponsible." I was currently in a meeting with Aro Volturi and a group of his lackeys.<p>

I was trying to convince him James ran off but he didn't seem to be buying it. "Not a chance _Cullen_, if the kid would have left for a couple days he would have taken money out of his account by now." Aro said slamming his hand on the table, "I know something happened to him. I'm not saying you did it but I know someone did and I want them found now Cullen." I would never let another boss talk to me like this but Aro and my father had a truce long ago and I plan on keeping it. I don't need any mafia wars risking the lives of my family especially my girl.

So I took a deep breath to calm my temper and looked Aro in the eyes to show him I wasn't afraid of him. "Aro my men are doing everything they can to find your son. It has only been a week, we need more time to talk to the other families to see if they heard anything from him."

I looked up at the clock and was getting anxious. I was supposed to be at the diner an hour ago, my girl was going to be so worried.

"Right now we have Paul interrogating the Denali family. We are doing everything we can to find out information on James but so far nothing has came up." Jasper finally added. Both Jasper and Emmett knew nothing of what happened that night with James. After this meeting I was planning on filling them in.

Aro sighed putting his hands in his hair. "I need him back as soon as possible. Anything you and your brothers can do to help will be remembered." he said with a smirk getting up from his chair his lackey closely behind him.

We stood up as a sign of respect and Aro nodded his head then him and his goons left the conference room we had in our office building. "If the old man is so powerful why the hell does he need our help finding his deadbeat son?" Emmett asked making Jazz laugh.

"He thinks we had something to do with it." I said making them both stop laughing. The room grew tense and my brothers were looking at me shocked.

"Did we?" Jasper said walking over to the mini bar in the corner of the room and poured himself a scotch.

I smirked. "_We_ didn't." It was Em's turn to get his own drink now.

"Why would you do something like this without asking us for our input? We're a team here Edward." Em said looking upset as he threw back his drink.

"_I _didn't kill anyone this time." I said sitting back into the chair shaking my head. "It was my Bella." They both looked like their eyes were about to pop out of their heads.

It took them a while to respond and when they did they wouldn't shut up to let me answer. "What? Is she ok? Did you hire her to do it? How did it happen? When did it happen? What the hell is going on Ed?"

"Calm down." I took a deep breath "First of all I did not hire her to do it, Em stop watching so many movies. It happened the night I met her and that bastard deserved everything he got too!" I had to calm down before I broke something so I went over to the mini bar and poured myself a drink and continued, "That asshole attacked her when she was walking home from work, he was going to rape her. She didn't mean to kill him." I looked up at my brothers hoping they wouldn't still be mad I kept this from them.

They both looked like they were about to throw their glasses at the wall, "That scum is lucky he is dead!" Jasper said slamming his drink on the table.

"I wish that fucker was still around so I could castrate him no one ever does that to a woman, especially not a woman as kind as Bella. If anyone would have done that to Rose-" He couldn't even finish his sentence he was so pissed.

"My girl can handle herself." I said with a small smile thinking about my stubborn girl. "Rose and Alice don't know yet so don't go blabbing to them. Bella will want to tell them when she is ready." I said looking at them making sure they understood. They nodded their heads so I added, "Now we have to figure out a way to cover this all up so nobody finds out it was her."

We all got to work calling in all the favors we could. Emmett managed to ask his computer genius friend Quil to hack into James's bank account and take out a couple grand to make it look like he was still alive. We also got Quil to get a surveillance video of James from a long time ago, he just changed the dates and the time and it made it look like James was still alive. That was going to buy us some time to figure something else out.

After we got this all accomplished we had a drink to celebrate our success. "Man this has been such a long day!" Emmett said tossing back his shot of tequila.

I looked up at the clock, "Fuck!" I was supposed to pick my girl up hour and a half ago, she was going to be worried. Jazz and Em both looked at the clock and grabbed their coats and we all practically ran to the elevator. "See you guys Monday." I told them before I got into my car to go get my girl.

* * *

><p>At around three I finally managed to fall asleep, only to be awoken five hours later from chaste kisses moving down my stomach to my already hardened dick. "Beautiful, you better stop that or we are going to be late." I told her not really wanting her to stop.<p>

She gave me her cute little giggle and wrapped her soft hands around my shaft. "But I need you!" She gave me her little pout and I caved and moved her little body so it was straddling mine. She was about to lower her delicious pussy on my dick when I held her hips, "Wait baby." I opened my drawer to find a condom. When I finally found one I started to rip the package open with my teeth.

"Why do we need one of those? We never used one last night." Of course we used one last night…right? Throughout all my years of having sex I always used a condom, no matter what.

She must have seen the horrified look on my face because she bent forward and kissed my lips then whispered, "We'll be fine I'm on the pill and I'm clean."

I grabbed her face kissing her harder. "I'm clean too, baby." She took the condom out of my hand and opened the package the rest of the way and pulled the condom out.

I took it out of her hand and tossed it on the ground "Wha-" I silenced her by slamming her down on my hard shaft. She threw her head back and after she got over the shock started bouncing up and down on my dick. "Edwa-condom?" She couldn't say it right but I knew what she meant.

"Beautiful, UGH, I trust, OH god, you." I told her not able to control myself with her bouncing on my dick.

"So close." I moved my hand lower, right where she likes it and flicked he clit making her slam up and down even harder. With my other hand I grabbed her breast and pulled her nipple, she was so close, "GREEN!" She shouted cumming which confused the fuck out of me.

Exhausted she landed on my chest but I wasn't done so I flipped her over and kissed her nipples and started slamming into her hard. She loved it I held her delicate little hands over her head, "Baby you like it rough don't you."

"Ugh. Fuck me harder!" I gripped her thighs tighter and picked up the pace and soon she was cumming again in no time, but this time I was right behind her.

Catching our breath I started laughing, "What the hell is _Green_?" I looked at her and her and her face became bright red and it wasn't from the workout we just got.

"Um don't you have plans for us today?" She said sitting up.

"Yes, but what is Green, Bella?" She knew I only used her name when I was serious about something.

She looked at the comforter and her blush spread down to her breasts. "It's a little name I call you sometimes in my head." She whispered.

I sat up next to her and moved her so she was straddling me, "Baby you don't have to be embarrassed in my head I call you my girl."

"Edward that's not even embarrassing. She cupped my face, "I am you girl silly." We stared into each other's eyes for a while giving each other chaste kisses until she got off of me. "We better get ready you have some place special to take me after all." She smirked and ran to the bathroom.

I heard the shower start and couldn't resist so I opened the door and walked slowly in. I could see her naked body through the glass shower, "It took you long enough!" She said poking her head through the shower door. I laughed and stripped my clothes off while she watched. When I was completely naked she opened the door the rest of the way for me.

I took the shampoo bottle out of her hand and squeezed a large amount on my hand and massaged it into her scalp, it felt so good being this domestic with her. I gave her little kisses everywhere I could reach on her body. I just couldn't get enough of my amazing girl.

After I was done she returned the favor by doing mine. Just doing simple things like this made me fall for her even harder. I needed this woman like I never needed anyone else before. I would never be able to function again if my girl wasn't around. We shut the shower off and I handed her a towel, I could not take my eyes off of her while she was drying herself off because everything my girl did was sexy.

When she was finished she started putting on the clothes she was wearing from yesterday when I told her what I did. "Alice went on a little shopping spree." I was a little nervous because I knew she wasn't going to like it. "I know you're not going to like it baby, but you're going to have to get used to it."

She just kissed my cheek and wrapped the towel back around her. "Where are they?" She said surprising me. She giggled at the shocked look on my face, "I'm not going to make a scene Edward. I know you like me to have the best so why fight it anymore?"

I was happy she was finally seeing it my way so I wrapped my arms around her narrow waist bringing her to my naked chest. I whispered in her ear, "I made room for you in my closet." She giggled running away to look at her new clothes, and I followed her to get my own clothes.

After I was all dressed I walked down to the kitchen to make us some breakfast. "Thank god I am starving!" My girl said coming down the stairs ten minutes later. She wrapped her little hands around my waist and leaned her head on my shoulder, "Need any help?"

"You want to chop up some strawberries?" She went to the refrigerator and pulled out the strawberries and started to chop them up in little pieces. After I plated the pancakes and put the strawberries on top we sat at the table and ate our breakfast.

"Edward this is amazing." She said moaning around her fork. We quickly finished and got our coats on and we were walking out to the car when she asked, "Can you please tell me, you know I hate surprises." I just gave her a look and she huffed, "Fine."

I opened the car door for her and then got in my side and right when I turned the car on she switched the radio, "Why don't you like my music?"

"Honey, I do like your music." She said with a sweet smile, "I just really like this song." We finally got on the highway when she asked "So how long is the going to take?"

I laughed, "Beautiful, relax and enjoy the ride."

She kissed my cheek and reclined the chair back. "Well then sense you wore me out last night I'm going to take a little nap." I laughed and grabbed her hand and rested it on my leg. She quickly fell asleep leaving me to my thoughts. After about a half an hour we were almost there. I was taking my girl to the lake house to spend the rest of the week. Jazz, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Bobby were all meeting us there. We were all going to have a nice relaxing weekend away from the City and all the problems we were having at work.

When I pulled into the driveway I was confused, because there was a white hummer that I have never seen before parked in the driveway. I got out of the car without waking my girl and slowly walked around to the back. I peaked in all the windows on my way but didn't see anything suspicious. The sliding glass door in the back was unlocked so I slowly eased it open and carefully and walked in. I heard a woman's scream come from upstairs and ran as fast as I could up the carpeted steps.

The scream was coming from the last room at the end of the hall. The door was open a crack and there was a faint light coming from the room so I pulled my gun out of the waist band of my pants and crept towards the room. I was at the door now and the screams were getting louder so I pushed the door open the rest of the way slamming it against the wall.

I will never be able to get what I saw out of my head!

* * *

><p><strong>Next time I will prob do Bella's Pov unless you think I should make it Edwards!<strong>

**Review and tell me what you all want :)**


	11. Lake House

**Chapter Eleven – Lake House**

**Edward Poing of view...**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

><p>I ran as quickly as I could down the stairs and threw the front door open. I could not believe what I just happened. I need to get the hell out of here! I opened the car door and slammed it shut remembering at the last minute that my girl was sound asleep in the passenger seat. She jumped up, "What is going on, where are we?" She was squinting those beautiful eyes searching the landscape of the Lake house. "It's so beautiful!" She said in awe at the sight.<p>

The lake house was a massive brick house by Lake Twilight. It was surrounded by trees to make it more secluded, many people couldn't even tell there was a house hidden in the thick trees. In the back there was a path that led to the private part of the lake my family and I owned. "We have to get out of here," I told her as I was putting the key in the ignition.

She grabbed my hand stopping me. "But I want to stay." She stuck her bottom lip out, she knew I wouldn't be able to resist. Before I could even tell her why we couldn't stay, there was tapping on my window. "Who's that?" My girl whispered staring out my door window. I slowly turned around dreading what I was going to see.

She was in a fluffy pink robe making my stomach turn. Nobody should have to ever see their aunt as indecent as I just did, it had to be a crime! She was standing outside shaking her head at me, her face was a little red I'm not sure if it was from being embarrassed or mad.

Maybe it was a little bit of both because after I turned around she opened my door, "You don't need to leave, Edward." She said her voice stern. "I would appreciate that next time you would knock though." She said with a little smile, "Now come it's been forever since I have gotten to see my favorite nephew."

She grabbed my hand was about to drag me into the house, "Wait, you have to meet my girl!" She stopped and whipped her head over to the passenger seat where my girl was looking curiously at my aunt. "Sorry for my horrible manners baby this is my Aunt Esme and Aunt Esme this is my Bella."

"It's nice to meet you dear, how about we all go inside where we can all be introduced properly." She said with a sweet smile.

"Lets us get our things up to our room then we will meet you guys in the kitchen." My aunt nodded her head and walked back into the house. "Sorry about that beautiful, I didn't know they were going to be at the house this week."

She just smiled and said "It's alright I like meeting your family." I bent over to kiss my girls sweet lips she broke away laughing "What was that tension between you and your aunt about?"

I sighed shaking my head, "How about we get all our bags up to our room then I'll tell you the embarrassing story." She gave me a small kiss and got out of the car. I popped the trunk then followed after her and after we gathered all the bags in the back we walked up the steps and through the large doors. My girl was following closely behind me as we traveled through the spacious house.

Altogether there were 7 bedrooms and 6 ½ bathrooms. There was a large dining room to fit all of our family members plus some extra space. We converted the basement into a movie theater and there was a little game room in the attic. This lake house was where my family went to relax and to get away from the organization, here we could be normal.

After we put our bags down she led me over to sit on the bed and I groaned, I thought she would have forgotten that that I was supposed to tell her what happened with my aunt, "Spill it." She said after she got situated in the center of the bed. I told her how I walked into the house and heard a weird scream and after I said this she got the picture of what happened because she was laughing so hard her face turned red and there were tears running down her face.

"Baby it's really not that funny." I hated when people laughed at me especially her.

She quieted down and scooted over so she was sitting in my lap, "I'm sorry baby, you have most certainly been through a truly traumatic experience and I shouldn't laugh at you." She made it up to me and started kissing all over my neck and up to my lips where she kissed me making me forget why I was even mad.

When we eventually got to the kitchen my aunt was dressed properly and making what smelled like spaghetti. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Sorry for earlier, I should have knocked."

She nodded her head. "All is forgiven. Now let me see this beautiful girl you brought with you." My girl blushed at the compliment and walked over to my aunt.

"It's a pleasure to meet more of Edwards family." She said holding out her hand to my aunt.

Esme just pulled her into a hug, "The pleasure is all ours. Edward has never introduced a girl to me or his uncle before." She pulled way beaming at my girl. "I thought he was going to be a bachelor for the rest of his life." She said with a laugh. "How long are you two planning on staying?"

"Actually Em and Jazz are planning on coming down too, they also brought guests with them also."

Aunt Esme looked down at the spaghetti she was stirring, "Oh I guess I better cook some more if Emmett is coming." We all laughed knowing Emmett would eat it all if we'd let him.

"Let me help." My girl offered surprising me.

"I didn't know you could cook." I said looking at those beautiful brown eyes.

"I don't really, but maybe your aunt could teach me a few things."

She looked over to my aunt and she was beaming back up at her, "I would love to teach you dear." She grabbed my girl and pulled her over to the boiling pot, immediately teaching her how to make spaghetti sauce.

"Beautiful I'll right back." She just nodded, not even hearing me. I walked to my uncles study, I needed to apologies for interrupting earlier.

I knocked on the door this time, "Come in." I slowly opened the door looking both ways "Its safe Edward." He laughed. I walked into the room and sat on the sofa next to his desk.

"Uncle-"

"Edward, you don't need to apologies. I know it was a mistake." He said interrupting me, "I'm actually proud you did what you did." My face was scrunched up, "Not for interrupting us but for thinking someone was hurt and running to help, I think your mother would be proud of what a good man you have become." He said with a smile. "Now you know if you hear loud screaming coming from your aunt and I's room you know it's just us getting our freak on." He said wiggling his eyebrows making me gag.

"I really don't ever want to talk about this again!" I said desperate to get this conversation over with.

"I promise I will never mention it again." I sighed in relief, but for some reason didn't believe him. If Em and Jazz ever found out I would never hear the end of it.

"Em and Jazz and their "guests" are supposed to show up soon, I hope you don't mind we didn't know anyone else was going to be here this week."

"So I'm assuming you brought a "guest" also?" He smirked.

"Yes, I brought my girl." I smirked back at him.

"I'm also assuming you and your brothers are staying for the weekend?" I shook my head yes and he smiled, "I'm glad we will all be able to catch up. Esme will be ecstatic, just yesterday she was saying how much she missed you boys and now she will have other woman to gossip with."

"Aunt Esme is down stairs with Bella now. She is teaching her how to cook." I was happy my girl was making an effort to get to know my family. "I should actually go and make sure everything is running smoothly, you know how aunt Esme can be." I said grimacing. I loved my aunt dearly but sometimes she can be nosy and my girl likes to keep to herself.

Uncle Carlisle shook his head, "Don't I know it son." He shifted some papers around on his desk, "It's good to see you Edward, you should really visit your aunt and I more often."

"We will try, sir." I said nodding my head. "See you at dinner." I said then walked out the door. After I closed the door I heard what sounded like a pan falling. I walked to the source and saw my girl dripping wet from the waist down. Her already tight clothes were clinging to her flat stomach making my pants tight.

I walked over to her, "Baby, what did you do?" She looked up at me her eyes watering so I cupped her cheek and pecked her soft lips, "Don't cry, beautiful I'm sure it was just an accident."

She turned her head away from me, "I can't do anything right. Esme asked me to do one thing and I screw it up! I ruin everything, Edward." She walked over to the sink and grabbed a rag. Her little sniffles were breaking my heart.

I walked over to her and turned her around. "Hey don't talk about my girl like that." I leaned my forehead on hers, "My girl might not be the best cook in the world but she is the most loving, passionate, caring person I have ever known and I wouldn't trade her for the best chef in the world."

She laughed, "Not even if they could make the best spaghetti in the world?"

I wiped her tears away and kissed her lovingly on the lips, "Not even if they made the best thanksgiving dinner, baby." I said seriously raising the stakes. She needed to know I didn't care if she could cook or not as long as she was with me it didn't matter, "Plus we can always order out." She snorted giving me a small smile.

"Awe isn't that the cutest thing you ever saw." I cringed no one could see me act this way besides my girl.

I whipped around hiding my girl because she was still soaking wet and I didn't want my brothers seeing her like that. Rose slapped Emmett on the chest, "Shush you just ruined a perfectly good moment." She said shaking her head. "Come on let's give these love birds some privacy."

They left the room and I looked at my girl, her face was red and I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. She gave me a death glare. "I'm sorry beautiful." I bent down and gave her a kiss to make it better.

"That little Bobby sure is a smart little boy." Esme said walking into the room breaking up our moment for the second time. She looked down at the mess on the floor then back over to us, "What happened in here?" She didn't sound mad, just concerned.

"I-"

"I'm sorry aunt Esme I came in startling Bella and she drop the pot." I said taking the blame. I knew my aunt wasn't going to care that she dropped the pot but I knew my girl didn't want to tell her that she messed up.

"Well why don't you take Bella upstairs to get cleaned up and I'll take care of the rest of dinner." She said sweetly "Bella dear, you were such a wonderful help."

My girl just blushed harder, "Thanks Esme but I can clean this up."

Esme just walked over to her and took the rag out of her hand, "Nonsense dear, go now before dinner is ready and Emmett eats it all." She said with a laugh shooing us away.

Once she got all changed we walked back downstairs to the dining room finding no one there. We searched the whole place eventually finding them all out on the back deck. "Well look who finally decided to show up." Emmett said clapping me hard on the back.

"Says the guy who was an hour late getting here." I shot back at him while my girl and I took our seats at the table. It was a nice summer day out, there only seemed to be a few clouds in the sky.

"How about after dinner we all go out to the lake." Alice suggested piling spaghetti on her plate.

I groaned "What's wrong with the lake?" My girl asked looking curious.

"It's dirty and unsanitary." Just thinking about that germ filled lake made me cringe you will never see me swim in that nasty lake.

"Don't lie Ed we all know you don't like the lake because there are fish." Jazz said calling me out, making me look like a wimp. My girl grabbed my hand under the table giving my hand a squeeze.

"So what, I don't like to swim with the nasty things either." My girl spoke up. I looked down at her and smirked bringing our grasped hands over to rest on my lap. For the rest of dinner we discussed what was going on in our personal lives, there was no talk about business which was a relief.

Beautiful and I decided we would go with the rest of the gang down to the lake so we got our suites on and walked down with the rest of them. Once we got there we set our towel down on the soft grass and snuggled letting the warm sun tan our bodies and watching the others mess around in the water.

"Beautiful you really should put some sunblock on or you're going to fry." It was about 80 out today and there were no clouds in sight, I didn't want her to get sun poisoning.

"I will only if you put it on me." She said smugly sitting up. I reached into the bag we brought and took out the sunblock. She turned over on her back first and I started rubbing the lotion in to the muscles of her back, she was so soft.

"Wow, this feels amazing." She moaned I smirked loved listening to her soft moans.

She turned over so I could do her front, "Baby did I tell you how amazing you look?" I was in awe of this woman. She was in a blue bikini that made me want to lock her into out room and never let her out. My girl was normally beautiful but without clothes on she was even more beautiful.

I was rubbing the lotion into her pale stomach when she said, "Only about a million times." I looked up to her beautiful face and she was blushing.

I was massaging the lotion onto her toned thighs when Em yelled, "Get a room!" I swear that man will never grow up.

My girl just laughed and grabbed the lotion out of my hand, "My turn!" She said moving behind me and started rubbing some lotion on my back.

"Baby this feels so good." Her little hands felt so good on my tense muscles.

We were quite for a bit till she asked, "Edward tell me about Carlisle and Esme."

I sighed, "Well Esme is my mother's little sister, they were so close until my mother met my dad and she pulled away from her family because she didn't want to bring them into this kind of life." Her little hands on my back were making my tense muscles start to relax. "Aunt Esme really hated my father and after I was born and my mother's parents died Esme came to live with us. That's how she met uncle Carlisle."

I shook my head chuckling, "Can you believe my life saving uncle was once one of my father's most dangerous hit men." She gasped, "I know, you could have never guessed it." My girl moved around so she was sitting in my lap. "After him and my aunt met he decided this life wasn't right for him anymore so he told my father he wanted to go to med school and marry Esme and live a simple, respectable life." I looked out to the lake and spotted my uncle tossing a giggling Bobby into the lake. "My dad wouldn't let him leave so easily though."

"Oh no Edward what did he do?" She paused her little hands waiting for my response.

"He told him that if he was to leave and go to med school he had to come back and work for the organization as a doctor." I hated my father for what he did to my uncle and aunt they never got to have the life they wanted, they always had to follow what my father said.

"What did they do after your parent's accident?" She asked shyly playing with my hair to calm me even more.

"Well the first thing I did after I became the head of the organization was fire my uncle." I laughed remembering the look on his face when I fired him. "At first he didn't want to leave, but I convinced him and now he runs his own practice." I was proud of my uncle he has come a far way in the medical field in just a couple of years "He's one of the best pediatricians in Washington."

She kissed my cheek, "I'm proud of you."

I looked down at her, "Me?" She shook her head yes, "Why?"

"You could have kept your uncle there for the rest of his career but you knew he wanted to go off on his own. Edward you are one of the most caring men I have ever met." She said squeezing me tighter to her.

"Beautiful the only things I care in this world are my family and my beautiful girl." I kissed her deeply.

She pushed me down so she was straddling me and my eyes were closed as her delicious mouth started to attack mine so I didn't see him coming at her from behind.

My girl was suddenly out of my arms my eyes snapped open in an instant searching for her. "EDWARD!" She screamed making me jump up from our towel and run to her as fast as I could. He wasn't that far ahead I could catch up easily. He had her tossed over his shoulder and she was pounding furiously on his muscled back.

"Put her down now!" He didn't listen to me though and in an instant he threw her out of his arms. She landed in a splash in the unsanitary water making my heart drop. Without even thinking I dived into the water, I had to make sure she was going to be alright. I got to her quickly and pulled her to the surface. She coughed up some water and started laughing.

"That was actually fun." She said after the shock of it all wore off.

I hugged her to me and gave my brother a death glare, "I had to get you into the water some way didn't I?" He said with a smirk then jumped in the water splashing us with the big wave he made.

My girl whispered in my ear sarcastically "Don't hurt him too bad."

I laughed, "I can't make any promises." I kissed her lips cringing a little from the taste of the water on her lips, which earned me a smack. Then I swam away looking for my brother he was not going to get away with this.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter (hopefully) will be Bella telling Edward more about her father...<strong>

**Well I hoped you liked it :)**


	12. Bella

**Chapter Twelve – Bella**

**Both POV's this time, starting with Bella's.**

**There's a little lemon :)**

**Well on with the story!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

><p>I didn't want my Green eyes to get in a fight with his brother over me, but a little part of me wanted revenge for being dumped in a lake filled with little fish. I hated feeling them swimming around by my legs. Rose swam over to me, "See Bells it's not that bad. You just have to move around a little and you won't even notice."<p>

She was swimming in circles around me, "Ok I'll try." I spotted Edward a few feet away holding Emmett under the water and decided he had enough punishment so I hesitantly swam over to them and wrapped my arms around my Green eye's neck. "Honey lets be civil now."

I loved that he wanted to protect me but this was his family after all. He let Emmett go and he popped up from the surface gasping for air. After he caught his breath he looked at me with pleading eyes, "Bells I really didn't mean to scare you. Please, please don't be mad at me." He gave me the saddest puppy dog eyes ever making me melt.

"Em you know I'm not mad at you. It was actually kind of fun." He smirked and came closer to me, "But…I don't want you to ever do it again." He stopped nodding his head. "Now go be with your girl, throw her in and see how she likes it." I said nodding my head towards Rose. He looked towards Rose and got the biggest smile on his face and dove under the water to be with her.

We spent the time in the water jumping around and acting like kids again, it was actually fun and we all got to let out the stress the long week caused us all, especially the boys. Strong secure arms wrapped around me from behind, "Beautiful, I think its shower time." He whispered in my ear giving me goosebumps.

We've been in the water for about an hour, and I was amazed he lasted this long. I turned my around and jumped in his arms kissing his wet lips. He walked us out of the water and up the pathway to the house. "What about-"

I started but he cut me off, "I'll get it later." Not even thinking twice I attached my mouth back to his and he continued on up the path. Soon enough we were in our bedroom and our clothes were gone before we even got to the bathroom.

"I can't wait!" I whined. He nodded his head and picked me up. My back was to the door of the bathroom, "Baby, I…I," I could barely think with the way he was rocking against my naked center. He must have known what I wanted because he pushed his hard shaft into me making us both shout in ecstasy.

"Baby, you feel so amazing!" He said moving at a slow pace. I grunted and held on tighter to his shoulders. My back was slamming against the door loudly, "God…beautiful," He said grasping my thighs tighter picking up his pace.

I couldn't think about anything other than getting my release, "HARDER!" I said moving my left hand and grabbing a fistful of his damp locks. "MORE, MORE!" He grunted and the door was banging so hard I thought it was going to break. My release was fast and intense and my Green eyes followed soon after biting my neck, I was sure I was going to have a mark.

Exhausted we both walked into the bathroom and I started up a bath. I was pouring some bubbles in when he said, "What are you doing?" He didn't sound mad just confused.

I finished pouring the bubbles in and walked over to him and grabbed his hand leading him over to the Jacuzzi sized bath tub, "We're taking a bath." He was about to say something but I interrupted, "I know you are a big tough man, but you are also my gentle Green eyes." I got into the warm water and soon after I got in he climbed in behind me.

With my back to his muscular chest he rested his head on my shoulder. "I'm glad I did this and I'm only _your_ gentle Green eyes," He whispered into the quiet room. "I feel so close to you, beautiful." He said snuggling into my neck.

I smiled, "I love being with you like this." I sighed, "I don't want to go back to work and the real world tomorrow. I want to stay in this place, right here with you as long as I can!"

He held me tighter, "You know you don't have to go back. I can take care of us, beautiful." There was a part of me that wanted to tell him I would quit my job and have him take care of me. The bigger part though, knew I couldn't live off of him.

"I know you could, but me working makes me feel good." He gave me a weird look. "I know I complain about it, but knowing that I worked hard for the money I earn makes me feel proud. I know it's weird-"

"No it's not weird." He said cutting me off. "I understand, even though I don't make my money the respectable way I still work hard at what I do." He sighed, "Baby I just want to spend more time with you!" He took a deep breath and said, "I also want you to live with me." I felt like I couldn't breathe, He wanted me to live with him. I was speechless for a while thinking over all of my options.

1. I could say yes and live with him and that could lead to us spending more time together and I would most likely fall deeper in love with my Green eyes. Or it could lead to us hating each other for moving too fast with our relationship because after all we have only been dating a week...Is that too soon to move in with your boyfriend?

2. I could tell him no and crush him. This man has done so much for me but I knew if I told him no he would still love me no matter what. He would understand if I wasn't ready for this big of a commitment. Also if we did break up over this my Green eye's isn't the man I thought he was.

As all these thoughts were running threw my head I felt my Green eyes wash and rinse my hair. By now the water was started to get cold so I turned around and got some shampoo and started washing his hair, "Edward, I would love nothing more than to spend more time together and you know I love being with you." I smiled up at him. "But, that doesn't mean we need to move into gather right now." I held my breath waiting for his answer.

He smiled surprising me, "I knew you were going to say that. Baby, I realize we have only been together for a short time but I feel like I have known you forever." He understood why we couldn't live together but I knew he was going to keep asking me to move in and quit my job. That was just my Green eyes trying to take care of me.

"That's exactly how I feel about you!" I kissed him hard, "How about we get out and lounge around a bit." He nodded his head and we quickly got out of the cold water. We dressed in comfortable clothes, which my man looked incredibly sexy in, who knew a man would look sexy in baggy sweats and a band tee.

He sat on the bed and I walked in front of him. He grabbed my hips, "What do you want to do baby." He said wiggling his eyebrows. He was a horny man after all.

I laughed and ran my fingers threw his hair he looked so carefree but I needed to get some stuff off of my chest first. "I need to tell you some stuff that I think you need to know." He let go of my hips and grabbed my hand. He pulled me to the center of the bed and sat me on his lap. We were quiet for a while, "I want to tell you about my father, Edward."

He became a little stiff, "My dad was such an amazing man and I miss him every day." I was starting to tear up. "I was fifteen when he was killed." I sniffled "I-I…actually found him, Edward…T-There was so much blood." I whispered I needed to get through this, he told me about his past and now I need to tell him mine.

"Beautiful, you don't need to tell me."

"Yes I do! You told me your past, now I need to tell you mine." I didn't understand why he didn't want to know. "If you don't want to hear it just tell me." I was taking my anger out on him and I didn't mean to.

"It's alright beautiful. I just don't want you to tell me if you're not ready." He tilted my head towards him, "Don't ever doubt that I want to know everything about you because Bella Swan I want to know you more than anything in this world!"

All my anger melted away. "I'm sorry. I think I'm just too nervous to talk about everything that happened." He pulled me closer to his chest and kissed the top of my head.

"You know my mother was never around, and after my father died she left. She never loved him or me she just loved his money, it's the only reason why she stayed all those years." I jumped in I just needed to start slowly. "My father was a lawyer so we had a stable income while I was growing up but that made me a target for the other kids at school. They would always call me names and sometimes it even got physical."

I sighed when I thought of the day it all changed, "Then Angie and I became best friends and she defended me." I told him a little about Angie a couple days ago, but she made a huge impact on my life growing up and he needed to know about her, "She left in high school though and my father died soon after."

I paused and he asked, "Baby do they know who did it?"

"At first they thought my mother did it, but they ruled her out because she had an alibi." I sighed, "They closed the case and the police told me that my father has prosecuted too many people through the years and that any one of them could have wanted revenge. We will probably never know who did it. It just breaks my heart my dad will never get the justice he deserves."

I hated thinking about my past. "Baby, do you think your father could have had anything to do with the mafia?"

I laughed and looked up into his green eyes, He looked serious and I stopped laughing immediately, "Edward my father was a good man he would never be in the mafia willingly."

He had a hurt look on his face and loosened his arms from around my waist, "I'm in the mafia, Bella."

"Yea but you have to be in it my father didn't. He couldn't have been in the mafia, Edward he just couldn't have been." I was becoming hysterical, there is no way my father would ever be in something like that…right?

He laid me down on my side facing him, "I was just trying to get some insight into what maybe could have happened baby."

I calmed down and was exhausted from all the talking, "I'm sorry I keep freaking out on you, this is just a sore subject."

He nodded his head, "I can get some of my men on it…see if they can dig up any information about it."

I nodded my head, "Thanks baby," I sighed.

He cupped my cheek. "I would do anything for you Beautiful."

"I know." I smiled and moved my head so I was lying on his chest. Not too long after I fell asleep to the beat of my Green eye's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

I was running my fingers through her hair my heart breaking for my girl. She fell asleep not long after she told me about her father but I couldn't seem to follow her. My mind was running all over the place with the possibilities of what could have happened with her him. After my girl told me about her mother there was no doubt in my mind her mother did it. All the signs were there. Her mother was never around and she just stayed with her husband for the money. Of course she was the one that killed her father.

I was thinking all these thoughts until she told me the most crucial part, her father was a lawyer. He prosecuted a lot of people and anyone of them could have killed him, but it seemed like something deeper was going on with Charlie Swan and I was going to find out what it was. My eye lids were getting heavy thinking about everything that I could do to figure this puzzle out and at around three I managed to fall asleep.

I woke up with my head between my girl's perfect breasts and her fingers running threw my hair. I kissed her left breast, "How long have you been up?" I asked hoarsely.

She chuckled, "Just a few. You looked so cute and I think you drooled on me a little."

I sat up looking into her carefree eyes, "Are you messing with me beautiful?" I asked her mischievously she shook her head no knowing what I was about to do, she bolted out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. I was faster though and caught her before she could fully get to the door.

"Edward, you better not!" She said seriously I picked her up and tossed her on the bed.

"I'm not through with you yet Miss Swan." I jumped on the bed and moved so I was on my knees hovering over her. "I believe you owe me an apology."

She shook her head no. I guess I was going to have to force it out of her. I moved my hand up and brought them down on her, moving them around to her arm pits and to the backs of her legs where I knew she was the most ticklish.

She didn't last very long, "Edward-d stop pl-please." I paused looking at her waiting for an "apology" when she didn't add anything else I brought my hands back to her for round two when she screamed, "WAIT…you didn't drool on me!" She said smiling up at me sweetly. She cupped my cheek and added, "I'm sorry, Baby."

I kissed her soft lips and moved so I was lying next to her. She sat up, "I think I'm going to get ready for the day." I nodded and she got off the bed and got her clothes out of the closet and went into the bathroom to change. She stopped at the door and before she closed it said, "Baby, the next time you lay on me don't slobber all over my breasts." I was getting up when she shut and locked the door I could hear her laughter through the door. My girl and I needed more of these carefree moments.

My girl and I came down the stairs hand in hand and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. Aunt Esme was cooking some pancakes. "Thank god…I'm starving!" I looked at my girl and whispered in her ear, "You tired me out last night, Beautiful." I winked and she blushed.

Aunt Esme turned around, "Here you go dear." She said with a warm smile as she handed my girl and I our food. We sat at the table and she asked us, "Any plans for today?" She asked as my uncle entered the room. He gave her a peck on the lips and wrapped his arms around her waist while she was flipping the pancakes around on the stove.

"Good morning," He said to the two of us sitting at the table then he turned to his wife and whispered something in her ear making her blush. From watching their interaction I discovered I act the same way with my girl as uncle Carlisle acts with Esme.

"Good morning." The two of us replied in unison. I looked up at my girl and she was looking back at me with a weird expression. I leaned over the table and gave her a quick peck on the lips and then sat back down grabbing her hand and holding it tightly.

Uncle Carlisle sat down with us and started to eat, "So Edward how did you and Bella meet?"

I looked at my girl smiling remembering the first time I ever spotted her. She jumped in first to tell the story, "I was Edward, Jazz and Em's waitress at the dinner. I actually got guilted into waitressing that afternoon by Rose because she had to get Bobby at school." She laughed, "So in a weird way we owe our relationship to Bobby."

I never thought about it that way until she said it, but I guess it was true. After she told Carlisle the story leaving out the part about James he started asking her questions about her life. When he asked her about her family I thought she was going to freeze but my girl proved me wrong by squeezing my hand tight and saying, "Edward's my family."

Her statement both broke my heart and filled my heart. I loved that she considered me as her family but she still needed a mother and father. I knew she couldn't have either and that shattered my heart. Uncle Carlisle was still grilling my girl when Bobby and Rose walked in. When Bobby spotted Esme at the stove he ran right to her, "Yes pancakes! They're my favorite aunt Esme." I looked toward Rose and she had a shocked expression on her face.

She recovered quickly when my aunt responded, "I made them especially for you dear." She smiled sweetly at him handing him special pancakes with a whipped cream smiley face on the top. I have to admit I was a little jealous.

Bobby skipped over to the table and sat next to my girl showing her his special pancakes. Rose was about to say something to Esme when Esme shook her head smiling, "Dear think nothing of it." Then she handed her a plate also.

Rose nodded and said, "Thanks aunt Esme."

Esme got a teary look in her eye and hugged Rose and whispered something in her ear that made Rose also tear up their moment was ruined though when Em came in the room shouting, "I'm hungry!" He really knew how to ruin a moment.

Rose sat at the table across from Bobby and Emmett sat down next to her with his huge stack of pancakes. "Where's Alice and Jasper?" My girl asked after she finished her plate. "Usually Alice is an early riser, she never sleeps in this late." She asked sounding perplexed.

Em and Rose stared laughing "Um…they were up _really_ late last night." Rose said looking at my girl with wide eyes.

My girl didn't understand though so Em jumped in, "Bells our room is right next to theirs and let's just say the screams we heard coming from that room last night…" He stopped when Alice and Jazz walked into the room, their hair was disheveled and they looked like they were up all night.

My girl's face turned red and her eyes got big finally understanding. Jazz and Alice got their food and sat at the table. It was quiet for a while until I added, "How about we all spend the day on the boat?"

That seemed to break the tension.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you all liked it :)<strong>

**Thank you all for reading. Review and tell me what you think so far!**


	13. Boat

**Chapter Thirteen - Boat**

**Finally got a beta…_seraphslastkiss_! She is so amazing, putting up with all my grammar mistakes and helping me make this story the best it can be!**

**Well on with the story!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited I haven't been on a boat since my dad took me when I was twelve." I said putting things into a bag to take with us onto the boat. I was so focused on packing I didn't realize he was behind me until his strong arms wrapped around me.<p>

"I didn't know your dad took you on a boat." He said snuggling into my neck.

His stubble was scratching my neck "You're tickling me," I giggled "and let's just say it didn't end up well." I smiled, ever since I talked to him about my father it had been easier to talk about him. I didn't feel like I wanted to cry every time I thought about him.

"What did you do baby?" he asked turning me around in his arms. He had a serious look on his face that made his green eyes darker.

"My father freaked out the whole time. It wasn't my fault really he just over reacts too much." he shook his head for me to continue after he saw I was holding something back. "Well I was a little excited…it was my first time after all." I sighed "I almost fell overboard." I grimaced waiting for his reaction.

He laughed and leaned his forehead onto mine "This just means I'll have to keep a close eye on you then." His sweet words always made me tingle, I was about to reply when there was a ringing coming from across the room. Green eyes sighed and walked over to the desk and picked up his cellphone.

He looked at the caller id and got a fierce look in his eyes "Speak." Was all he said.

"I told you to take care of it!" I could only hear his side of the conversation, but whatever the person said next really made my Green eyes mad.

"YOU WILL NOT EVEN SPEAK THAT NAME TO ME!" He shouted so loud I jumped. My movement must have made him realize I was still in the room, because he looked up to me quickly then said "Take care of it or you know what will happen!" then he slammed the phone closed. He walked over to me and cupped my face in his large hands and tilted my face up to him. "I never wanted you to see me like that." He sighed.

"What was that about?" I asked, I didn't think he was going to tell me.

"That was Tyler, he is the head of security at one of the night clubs I own." I was a little shocked…He owned a night club? "Actually my father started it and I had to take it over after he died. I never wanted it, I still don't want it, but its good revenue for the family so I have kept it all these years."

He kissed me on the lips then continued "We always get "shipments" in on Sunday's and he was supposed to take care of this one." He said getting frustrated again. "The fucker had to do this one thing." He mumbled shaking his head.

"Edward we can go ba-"

"NO!" He moved my face so he was looking directly into my eyes. "We are staying right here and we are getting on that boat with the rest of the family!" I smiled and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I ran my fingers though his soft locks.

Things were getting heated when who else but Emmett popped his head into our room "Are you guys ready? We have been waiting forever!" Green eyes and I broke away laughing.

"We'll be there in a minute!" He shouted.

Emmett slammed the door. "We better get going or your brother will throw us overboard!" I said laughing.

"This is the boat." I was a little amazed I was expecting a little boat you fish on not this. This boat could hold about three full sized families. "It's amazing!" I squealed running up the dock to get in.

Green eyes was close behind me…probably to make sure I didn't fall in. He grabbed my hand and took the bag off of my shoulder. "Here let me show you around." There was a kitchen below the deck stocked full of everything and anything you would want to eat. If you go out the back door of the kitchen there are stairs that lead to the top of the boat. The massive boat also had three rooms each with their own bathrooms.

"Wow!" was the only thing I could say.

I snorted "It's a lot to take in." I nodded my head "I always wanted to go sailing around the world with this boat." He sighed.

I held his hand a little tighter "Why didn't you?"

He shrugged "I live in the real world beautiful." He put his arms around me again. "Let's go out on the deck, see what the family is doing." He led us out onto the deck.

Alice was sitting on the deck while Jazz rubbed suntan lotion on her back and Esme and Carlisle were laid back in overstuffed chairs reading thick books. Rose and Emmett were looking over the railing, watching the water.

"Where's Bobby?" I asked Em and Rose.

"I'm right here" Green eyes and I turned at the same time.

I screamed Bobby was pointing a super soaker right at me, before I could do anything Green eyes pulled me right in front of him. "EDWARD!" I screamed as Bobby pulled the toy's trigger soaking me. I managed to get out of his arms and I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen.

I got to the kitchen without breaking any bones from falling on the slippery deck. I slammed the door closed and leaned against it thinking of my next move. "They are going to pay." I whispered to myself. I locked the door and turned the sink on the coldest it could go. Then I grabbed the biggest pot I could find and filled it to the top.

When it was filled to the top I picked the pot up and realized I couldn't lift it…I was going to need help. I walked out of the kitchen and spotted my savior. I waved him over and without question he came to me and I told him my plan and he immediately agreed, thank god for it too because there was no way I was going to be able to lift it by myself.

We went out the backdoor of the kitchen and went up the narrow stairs to the roof of the boat, looking down you could see everyone. Em, Rose, Bobby and Green eyes were right at the target point "You ready?" I asked.

He nodded his head and we both lifted the pot and with a splash it landed right on all four of them. Rose and Bobby screamed while Green eyes and Em whipped their heads to the source "WHAT THE HELL?" they screamed when they saw who did it.

We were laughing so hard, Carlisle high-fived me "Great plan!" He said making me smile. We heard stomping coming up the stairs and Carlisle and I looked to the doorway "Do you think it's too high to jump?" I asked, but it was too late because not a minute later I was being tossed over someone's wet shoulder.

"Put me down" I yelled pounding on their back, they just laughed though and kept on walking. I turned my head as far as I could and saw a mop of bronze hair.

"You think you're just going to get away with that?" He said finally stopping. He shifted me around so I was cradled into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and he kissed my lips "Take a deep breath…" was all he said, and then we were suddenly falling.

I heard and felt the splash of the cold water as we hit.

We were holding onto each other tightly but not tightly enough because after we hit the water we accidently let go. I was frantically moving my arms back and forth trying to figure out which way was up and which way was down. I was panicking and felt myself start to go numb from the loss of oxygen when I felt myself being lifted to the surface.

"_Beautiful! Please, please open your eyes_!" I heard my Green eyes say.

I started coughing and gasping for air as my eyes fluttered open. "Oh! Thank god!" His beautiful eyes looked so relieved. He moved the hair from my face kissing me all over then whispered in my ear "I don't know what I would have done if anything would have happened to you, beautiful."

I sat up "Wh-What happened?" I asked him my throat was hoarse and dry. I looked around, and I was sitting on the grass? The last thing I remember was Green eyes jumping into the water.

He shook his head and handed me bottled water. "It was all my fault." He sighed, his eyes were troubled "I told you I would protect you and here I am the one that almost killed you."

He let go of me and started to stand, but I grabbed his hand "Edward it's not your fault accidents happen all the time." I pulled his hand so he was sitting beside me and I crawled into his lap and turned his head to look at me. "Now stop this, you didn't kill me I'm right here." I told him bringing his hand over and putting it on my chest right where my heart was beating furiously.

He looked into my eyes and he had a desperate look in his eyes. "Edward?" I whispered.

He was quiet for a while looking into my eyes. "I could have lost you today." He said "I don't want to take this slow, I want to be with you right now and I don't want to wait." He took a deep breath "Move in with me?"

This time I wasn't even going to think about it, I just said what felt right. "Yes!" I smiled up at him. He tackled me, kissing me so hard I couldn't think about anything else but him and his lips on mine. He stopped for air and I attacked his neck nipping along his collarbone up to his pulse point.

He whispered in my ear "I need you baby," making me moan. He was lying on top of me between my parted legs and I could feel his erection through his shorts. "I can't wait." He said breathlessly pressing his erection into my clothed center.

"Hey, there is a kid present!" Green eyes and I froze, we slowly turned our heads to the source of the voice and spotted the whole family standing there, some with shocked expressions others (Emmett) smiling winking at us. Rose was covering Bobby's eyes which I was thankful for there was no need for him seeing what was going on.

Green eyes and I stood up "Um…sorry about that." I said looking at the grass. I snuck a peek at Green eyes and he was just standing there looking at his family smug.

"I'm not." He said smiling. He held my hand tighter and started walking away from them.

I stopped "But-"he didn't let me finish, just turned around and picked me up carrying me the rest of the way to the house.

"I told you I couldn't wait." he said running up the pathway. I giggled holding on tighter to him and kissed his neck giving him a little hicky. "You're such a tease!" I sucked his skin a little harder making him moan. We made it through the door and up the stairs without falling.

He set me down on my feet and we slowly undressed each other "Edward," I moaned as his lips kissed all over my heated body. He was kissing in between my thighs making my eyes roll in the back of my head and I just couldn't stand it I grabbed his shoulders and brought him eye level to me and kissed his lips. "My turn." I told him and we rolled over so I was on top.

I couldn't wait, I was panting and moaning, and I couldn't control myself. I positioned myself and slid down his hardness. "Yeahhh" he sighed his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He gripped my hips tightly guiding me up and down. "Ohh baby, baby" he was chanting. "Fuck so hot!" He groaned bringing his left hand up to cup my breast. I moved faster almost at my breaking point.

My head flew back in bliss "I Need, Need…"

He flung me over so I was at the bottom shocking me "You need this!" he said shoving hard into me. I grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. "FUCK!" he yelled. My eyes fluttered closed "Look at me" He said leaning is forehead on mine.

I opened my eyes and that's all it took. I grabbed his shoulders hard and felt my body shake "EDWARD!" I screeched, the last thing I saw before my eyes shut was his smirk.

"YES, FUCK!" he exclaimed soon after. I opened my eyes and ran my fingers through his hair.

I looked out the window "Hmm. What are we going to do now? It's still light out?" I giggled.

"I can think of a few things." he said rolling me over.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all for reading and reviewing!<strong>


	14. New Beginnings

**Chapter Fourteen – New Beginnings**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, school got in the way :(**

** Hope you all like it!**

** All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

><p>"Where do you think this could go?" I asked as I sat on the ratty couch in my apartment. I wasn't really serious, I just wanted to mess with him a little.<p>

His eyes got really huge "Um?" He hesitated his eyes shifting around the room "Beautiful, you can put it wherever you like." He said shrugging his shoulders uncertain.

I got up from the couch and put my arms around his neck "You really are the best boyfriend, you know that?" I said staring into his vibrant green eyes. He smiled and I kissed him hard but it didn't last long.

"What the hell is going on here?" Luke asked looking at the boxes piled up all over the room.

"Um, I'm moving in with Edward." I said removing my arms from around Green eye's neck "I wrote you a note and left it on the fridge."

He looked furious "You're just going to leave?" He came closer to me "Bella you have only known this guy for what a week? And now you're moving in with him!" By now he was standing right in front of me. He grabbed my arm "What the hell are you thinking?"

Green eyes launched at him pushing him away from me. "Don't you ever fucking touch her!" He screamed in his face. I held onto Green eye's shoulder to keep him from punching him.

Luke backed up even farther and looked at me shaking his head. "I see where your loyalty lies. I'll have my stuff gone by tomorrow." Then he turned to leave.

I moved around Green eyes and grabbed Luke's arm before he could walk out of the room. "Wait Luke." He pulled his hand away from me "I'm sorry, we were good friends once but I don't trust you anymore." I said thinking about the night he grabbed me and how he might be working for Aro.

"The feelings mutual." He said with hate in his voice. "Now tell your little boyfriend to keep his temper in check, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen." He whispered with a smile on his face.

Chills ran up my spine and I looked over and my Green eyes standing next to the couch across the room. "You better leave him alone Luke." I whispered, if anything happened to him I don't know what I would do with myself.

Luke snorted and turned away from me. I needed to make sure nothing was going to happen to Green eyes so I grabbed Luke's shoulder to ask what he meant, but as my hand touched his shoulder he whipped around and shoved me away from him. "Don't touch me, Bella!" He yelled as my back hit the wall knocking the air out of me. Everything happened so fast after that.

Green eyes ran to Luke and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Then they both were on the ground with my man on top of Luke pounding him in the face with his fist. I could do nothing but lay on the ground and watch. I was too shocked at what was happening to move.

After about a minute I got up and placed my hand on my Green eye's shoulder "Please stop, baby." (This sound a little better?) I whispered. He was breathing really hard and I looked down at Luke and his face was bloody, I had to look away, it was too disgusting. Luke seemed to be passed out "Thank god." I sighed in relief that my Green eyes didn't kill him.

He slowly turned around and looked at me and I grabbed his arm and he slowly moved off of Luke. Then I grabbed his arm and led him over to the couch. As he sat down, I kneeled on the floor in front of him and looked at his beautiful face. The side of his cheek was starting to bruise and he had blood smeared onto his face and hands.

I got up to get a wash cloth and he grabbed my waist "Are you alright?" He asked looking everywhere but my eyes.

I snorted "I think I should be asking you that question." He finally looked at me and I sighed "I'm alright. I'll be right back, okay." He nodded his head and moved his hands from around me and I went into the kitchen to get the wash cloths and a bucket of water to clean up the mess.

When I got back into the room both men were in the same spots I left them. I started with Green eyes first whipping his face, then his hands off "Bella, you don't need to do this." He said looking away from me.

"I know I don't." I said cupping his face "But I love you Edward." I kissed his lips but he didn't kiss me back, I pulled away hurt and embarrassed and finished cleaning off his hands.

I moved away from him to go and clean Luke off but he stopped me "What the hell are you doing Bella?" I just ignored him and moved closer to Luke and started whipping his face down. "You hate me now, don't you?" he sighed.

I whipped my head around and he had his head down. I walked over to him and cupped his face to look at me and when he did I leaned my forehead on his "How could you even think that?" My eyes started to water "Edward, I love you so much…no matter what!" I said tears falling from my eyes at his heartbroken face.

He sighed "I love you too beautiful, but I'm not good for you." He said wiping my tears away "You deserve so much better than a thug like me." I shook my head no and was about to tell him how wrong he was until we heard a grunt from across the room.

Luke was waking up. "We'll talk about this later." I said and then got up and walked over to Luke. I bent down and he rolled away from me.

"Stay away from me." He said struggling to get to his feet.

"Just let me help you. Edward didn't mean to hurt you." Green eyes got up from the couch and I was worried he was going to punch him again.

"Here." He said holding a pair of keys out for him to take. "You can keep it, it's right out front. Just don't ever touch my girl again." Luke nodded his head and took the keys out of his hand and limped out the door.

We heard the car start and speed away "Are you ready to go?" I asked walking over to get my purse "The movers can get the rest of the boxes." I walked over to him and grabbed his hand and to walk out the door, but he wouldn't move.

I slowly turned around to look at him and he had a serious look on his face. "Bella, I want you to know that I love you more than anything, But my life is dangerous…I'm dangerous! I need you to know that before you move in with me and we start a life together that you know what you're getting yourself into."

I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I know your life is dangerous, but you are not! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I know we are going to go through tough times but as long as we are together we will get through it!"

He smiled and kissed me. "Let's go home." I nodded holding his hand tightly in mine. "You were kidding about the couch right?" I laughed and we walked out of the house and drove home.

When we walked through the door to our house he led me up the stairs. "What are you doing? I don't want you to hurt your hands more than you already have." I said giggling as he pulled me up the stairs with his injured hand. He seemed so excited to show me something but he wouldn't tell me, he said he had to show me.

He snorted. "Baby, l'll be fine. Now come on!" He said leading me to the bedroom. He opened the door and turned to me, "Okay now I hope this was alright." He said starting to look nervous.

I kissed him "Edward, whatever you did I'm sure I'm going to love it." I said smiling at him. "Now hurry and show me this waiting is killing me!"

He laughed and walked me over to the closet, which confused me. "Okay" he sighed and opened the door. He had a huge walk in closet that would make Paris Hilton jealous. I was confused as I looked into it because all of his clothes were moved to the left side which left the whole right side empty.

I looked at him "Um? Did you want to go shopping for some more clothes, or something?" He just laughed "What, did they get stolen?" He shook his head.

"Beautiful, it's for you!" he said wrapping his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him. I stared at the empty space for a while "If you don't like it I can build you your own? Or I can move my stuff to one of the closets in the guest bedrooms?" he said sounding unsure.

I turned facing him "I absolutely love it!" I squealed jumping into his arms "It's so sweet of you to think about the little things like this." I sighed and tangled my fingers in his hair and brought his mouth to mine. I broke away from him "You going to help me unpack?" I smirked up at him.

"Baby, I could think of better things we could do at this moment." He said moving his hand lower to cup my ass.

I laughed when I felt him squeeze it. "I'm sorry baby," I said moving out of his arms "But I wouldn't want to hurt your delicate hands any more than they already are." I told him looking up at him seductively.

I brought his injured hands up to my mouth and gave each one a little kiss. After I kissed the first one I let go of it and he ended up sliding his hand down the length of my torso. He did the same with the second one but this time he lingered on my breast squeezing it gently. He groaned and was about to pull me back to him but I dodged his hand and moved to the door. "Are you going to help me unpack, or what?" I asked then walked out the door.

"Tease" I heard him mumble.

I knew I was being a tease, but I knew he liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

"UGH!" I groaned watching her ass sway back and forth. I watched her carry the small brown box through the front doors of the house, she was such a tease…and I loved every minute of it. I grabbed the last box out of the back of the moving truck and followed behind her up the stairs to our room.

My girl didn't have a lot of stuff but I still wondered why I didn't hire movers to do this? "Oh yeah, that's why…" I mumbled when I walked into our room and saw her holding her little panties up in the air. There was no way I was going to let some creepy mover guy look through my girls things…there was no way!

"Edward? Do you mind if we share the same underwear drawer?" She asked folding her panties up and laying them on the bed waiting for my answer.

I set the box down and laughed. "It would be my pleasure." I smiled at her walking over to her wiggling my eyebrows. She laughed. "Well that was the last box." I said as I moved behind her and pushed my erection into her.

She gasped, "Edward!"

I whispered in her ear, "I want you baby, I've been thinking about you all day!" I moved the hair from around her neck and slowly kissed her. I felt her goose bumps as I kissed up her neck. I let my hands roam all over her body "You want me beautiful?" I said breathlessly.

"Yesss…" she said throwing her head back against my chest giving me access to more of her body. I shoved the box and her folded undies off of the bed making her jump. "Baby, I just folded them." She wined making me laugh.

I picked her up in my arms and tossed her on the bed making her forget about her clothes on the floor. I crawled onto the bed with her and started kissing her soft lips. I was so addicted to this amazing woman, I wanted her every moment of the day. I didn't know what I was going to do when I had to go back to work tomorrow.

"I love you_." _ I told her. I never felt this way about anyone and all of a sudden this amazing girl pops out of nowhere and turns my life upside down for the better.

"I love you too." she sighed. I was ecstatic she loved me too! I slowly took her top off and caressed her body "Edward," she sighed as I caressed her nipple with my lips. She brought her hands up and tangled them in my hair and slightly pulled, turning me on even more.

I growled, getting in the moment and unbuttoned her pants. "You're going to like this." I smirked up at her and she had her eyes screwed shut in lust. I kissed her navel all the way down to her covered pussy. I grabbed her thighs and they started trembling in anticipation. Then I slowly moved my hands up to her panties and slid them down her legs.

"Ugh, who's the tease now?" She groaned with one eye open staring at me between her parted legs. I didn't like to make my girl wait so I dove right in using my tongue to make my girl scream in pleasure. As I was sucking on her clit when she clamped her thighs around me and I knew she was close. I stopped and she screeched in frustration "What-" I took my shirt off shutting her up.

I was hovering over her looking into her chocolate brown eyes. She brought her hands up and cupped my face tightly. "I really do love you, Edward." She said sincerely taking my breath away.

I nodded my head "And you know I love you, so very much!" She sighed and her eyes fluttered closed and her hands drifted to the buttons on my pants. She unbuttoned them and I took them the rest of the way off with my boxers. Now we were both bare, we've had sex many times before but this time it seemed different.

The other times we were together it was like we wanted to be together, but this time I needed her like nothing before. I slipped inside of her and felt connected to her. She pushed back into me and we moved together forgetting about anything and everything until we both reached our climaxes.

"Ugh, Love you!" She screamed out.

I followed behind her my head falling onto hers. "I love you too, baby." I didn't think I could ever stop saying it. I rolled her over so she was lying on my chest, right over my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>

**Whose Pov do you like better or do you like them both at the same time?**


	15. Relatives

**Chapter Fifteen - Relatives **

**Thanks to everyone that is reviewing, it really means a lot!**

**I have some new stories I just started reading that are amazing so far…**

**Do The Right Thing – LyricalKris**

**Betrothal – AuntiePanda**

**Well on with the story…**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

><p>"Order's up Bells." Murphy shouted out the kitchen window startling me. I jump up from the empty table that I was sitting at and grabbed the food. "What's up with you lately Bells?" He asked concerned for me. "You seem distracted." Murphy is a really good man and I know he would disapprove of the relationship that I had with my Mr. Green eyes…that's the reason I haven't told him I moved in with him.<p>

"Um…Nothing Murphy." I said smiling as I turned away from him and walked away to serve the food to the waiting customers. I felt bad keeping this from Murphy but I didn't want to disappoint him. He just had to get to know my Green eyes and I know he would just love him.

The diner was slow today, probably because it was a Tuesday afternoon. Green eyes already called and told me he and his brothers weren't going to make it for lunch because they had to get ready for this big meeting that was tomorrow. I honestly didn't want to know what it was about. I came to realize there was going to be parts, like the business, that I didn't need to know about.

Since the diner was slow I ordered Alice and Rose home for the day. So it was just me and it was nice being alone for once. I loved being with my girls but sometimes you just need some time alone. The last customer left leaving me alone again which I was thankful for. About ten minutes later the door to the diner chimed and I put on my best smile to greet the new customer.

"Hello, how are you today?" I asked the young man standing at the door waiting to be seated. The man had to be about 18.

"Hi I'm good," he said nodding his head. I started leading him over to a table but he halted and said "Um actually, I was wondering if Murphy was here?"

I turned around facing him. No one has ever asked for Murphy before so I was a little curious to what he wanted. "Sure, let me go and get him."

I walked to the back and poked my head through the window. "Hey Murphy, there is a man out here that wants to talk to you."

He stopped scrubbing the pan and looked up at me with a lifted brow. "Me? Was the food bad or something?" He asked bewildered.

I shook my head "I don't think so, he just walked in and asked for you." I shrugged. He washed his hands and followed me out to the front. The man was still standing in the spot I left him but this time he was scowling down at the floor. When he heard us coming he lifted his head and his face paled a little, which was frightening with his tan complexion.

I heard Murphy's footsteps halt behind me and turned facing him to see what was wrong. Murphy was staring at the man curiously. "Hello? Bella told me you needed to speak to me?" He asked the man who just stood there for a few minutes gathering his thoughts.

"Um…" He looked around the diner, which was empty and stared at me. I nodded my head and went and sat at my table giving them some privacy, I could still hear them though. "You probably don't remember me, but, uh, I'm your son."

I gasped and looked over at the two of them with wide eyes. Murphy was standing straight as a board as the other guy was looking back at floor again. I could kind of see the resemblance between them they both were the same height but the other guy was way more tan than Murphy, the man almost looked Indian whereas Murphy was pale. I looked closer to them and they both had the same nose shape but other than that they were so different.

"Um…" Murphy started to say but stopped and the kid looked up at him.

"My mother told me she told you when she found out she was pregnant but that she was going to "take care of it" " He said with air quotes "So I don't really blame you for not remembering." He took a deep breath. "I wouldn't have came here but I just wanted to know, ya know?" He looked up at him hopefully.

Murphy sighed "Yeah…" He sighed "I remember." He pulled out the chair that was closest to him and sat down. I got up and flipped the OPEN sign to CLOSED to give them privacy and went to the back. I could still hear them talking but I couldn't see them.

I heard another chair scrape against the floor and the other man say "My names Jacob by the way." He paused "I don't expect anything from you. I just wanted to know who you were and tell you that you had a son, and I thought you had the right to know." I was amazed at this kid's courage because I knew I would never have the courage to be so vulnerable.

"Your mother is a very good woman and I cared for her deeply." Murphy sighed "And I'm a little speechless at what to say right now." I heard a chair scrape against the floor again "Now wait," Murphy said "There is one thing I do know Jacob and that is I want to get to know you." I sighed in relief for Jacob he would get to know his father and Murphy would get the child I knew he always wanted.

"I would like that very much Murphy." Jacob said.

"You can call me Billy." Murphy said shocking me, he never let anyone call him his first name. I felt something vibrating in my pocket and jumped.

I reached into my apron and pulled out my cellphone it was from my Green eyes. "Hi Baby."

He cleared his throat "Hello Beautiful. How has your day been?"

"Well it was going slow here, but you will never guess what happened." I gushed to him. "But I'm not telling you till you get home tonight."

He laughed "That's kind of what I called about baby."

I let out a huge breath knowing already what he was going to say. "You're not coming home till late?"

"I hate this!" He said getting frustrated. "But yes, we still have loose ends to tie up and I won't be home till around ten." He said a little calmer as he continued, "You know I would do anything to be there with you."

"I know Edward and I love you for it."

"Thanks for understanding baby."

"Plus this gives me time to take a nice relaxing bubble bath." I said lustfully.

"Well this gives me motivation to get this done as fast as possible." I giggled into the phone, "I'll be home as soon as I possibly can, baby!"

"I'll see you when you get home. Love you."

"As I love you, Beautiful." I hung up the phone smiling to myself. I turned around and came face to face with Murphy who looked very happy, which surprised me.

"So you have a son?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah I guess I do." He walked over to the sink and started scrubbing a plate.

He must not have heard Green eyes and my conversation. So I continued with "How do you feel about that?"

He snorted "Are you my therapist now?" I just lifted my eyebrow at him and he smiled "I'm really happy Bells. I always felt there was something missing from my life and I think I might have just found it. It just feels right." He seemed really happy which made me happy. I just needed to keep an eye on this Jacob kid, I just didn't want him to take advantage of Murphy's big heart.

"So he is defiantly your son?" I needed to make sure he had no doubts.

"Did you not see him Bells he looks just like me, well except for his complexion, but that is all his mother." He said his smile falling slightly. "His mother, Sue, she was from a small Indian reservation. We were supposed to get married and travel the world. We made plans to do it after I graduated high school but Sue confronted me one day and said she didn't want to be with me anymore, which crushed me, and that she was pregnant." He sighed remembering the past.

"She told me she was pregnant and that she was going to take care of it. I wanted to tell her not to and that we could raise it together but decided not to fight her on."

"Wait. Why didn't you fight it?" I asked. If he truly loved Sue why didn't he do anything he could to stop her from going through with getting the abortion?

"Because it was her body and I wouldn't be able to win the fight anyway." He said angrily. "I've regretted not saying anything to her since the day she told me. The truth is I was a coward. I was only seventeen and knew nothing about the world. How was I going to raise a baby with a woman that didn't want to be with me?" He told me.

I went over to him and gave him a hug. "Now you don't have to live with this regret anymore because you do have your son." I whispered to him in his ear. I pulled away and asked, "So does Sue know Jacob contacted you?"

He shrugged "We didn't really get to talk much about that, he said he had to leave for school." He smiled "But we are meeting for dinner tonight."

I hugged him again "I'm so happy for you Murphy! You really do deserve this." I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Bells. Now how about you leave early today, I think I'm just going to close down early."

I took my apron off "You need help closing up?" He shook his head no, "Have a good night and you better tell me everything that happens tomorrow!"

He laughed "You bet I will."

I walked through the doors to my new home and was a little disappointed to be here without my Green eyes. I was still getting use to the place and I hate to admit it but I did get lost once. There was just too many rooms for just two people living here. "What to do now?" I mumbled sitting on the couch. I smirked and decided to go and take that bath I was teasing Green eyes about.

I walked up to our master bathroom and started the bath. I poured the bubbles in and turned on my iPod. I decided since Green eyes wasn't here I would put my facial mask on. I got into the warm bath with the green goop covering my face and just relaxed.

I was almost asleep when I heard a light tapping on the door. I smiled, Green eyes must have come home early. "Come in." The door slowly creaked open and Rose popped her head through the opening. "What the hell!" I shouted trying to cover up my naked body.

She laughed and walked the rest of the way into the bathroom. "It's not anything I haven't seen before." She said sitting on the toilet seat.

I submerged more of my body underwater and moved the bubbles so my boobs and crotch weren't showing. "What are you doing here Rose? And where is Bobby?"

"Edward called me to come check on you because you weren't answering your phone." She said giving me a duh look. "And Bobby is at the house I called the sitter."

I nodded my head. "Sorry about Edward he can be a little protective."

"It's understandable Bells, after what happened at the dinner that one night, I don't blame him." She said, "Em's been real protective towards Bobby and me lately. He said if we go anywhere we need to call him first." She said with a scoff. I bet that didn't go over well, I thought.

"Something big is going on and I'm afraid to ask what it is because I know Edward won't tell me." I sighed. "It's hard not knowing everything that is going on in his life."

"I know how you feel Bells but it's what we have to deal with for the people we love." I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall. "And by the way, you look very attractive with that green shit on your face." I whipped my head over to look at her and she started cracking up laughing. I was horrified, nobody was supposed to see me looking like this. Now I was thankful it was Rose that walked through that door and not Green eyes. "Well I'm going to go. You better call Edward before he sends a search team." She said still giggling.

"Wait." I said as she was opening the door. "Thanks for coming to look for me. It means a lot even though you had to see this." I laughed.

"Anytime Bells. You're like a sister to me."

"Sisters." I said and she nodded her head and walked out the door.

**Edward**

"Thanks Rose." I said into the phone. I was going to have to attach a phone to my girl somehow because it was the only way she was going to ever answer it. Every time she doesn't answer her phone I worry, because now that we are living together she is a bigger target that before. Now people that want to hurt me know that the biggest way that can do that is by hurting her, and I just can't let that happen.

I hung up the phone and could finally sigh in relief knowing that nothing bad had happened to her. "You need to chill a little man. Nobody knows it was her." I glared at my Jasper.

"Shut up, dude. You have no idea what it would be like to find out something bad happened to someone you love." I was shocked. This was the first time Emmett has ever been serious about something and we both agreed on it.

"Yes I have! I love Alice!" He shouted at Em.

Em stood up and started to say, "Yeah but-"

STOP!" I shouted to the both of them. "You need to both stop fighting about stupid bullshit like this when we have more important things to worry about right now!"

They looked at me and nodded their heads. "We need to figure out what our next step will be. Aro is going to know something is up if we keep finding old surveillance videos of his son to pass of as the real thing."

The room was silent for a while as we all tried thinking to things. "I got it! We could stage his death and say we found him already dead?" Em said looking sheepish.

It wasn't a bad plan but, "What are we going to do about a body?"

Everyone was silent again. "What if it's a car explosion, the body would be so burned no one would be able to identify it?" Jazz jumped in with his own idea.

"Okay so we would have to do it in front of Aro." I said, formulating a plan in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you all liked it and I can't wait to see what you all think of it :)<strong>

**I also have to give a big thanks to my Beta seraphslastkiss who puts up with all my grammer mistakes!**


	16. Explosion

**Chapter Sixteen - Explosion**

**Updating a little late, sorry guys! **

**Thanks agian to my wonderful Beta **seraphslastkiss**!**

**Well on with the story!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

><p>I opened the door to reveal a dark quiet room. I was trying to sneak in without waking the small woman under the covers. I felt bad that I have been getting home late every night this week, she deserved better than that from me. I got my clothes off without waking her. Now the hard part was getting into the bed.<p>

I gently pulled the covers down and maneuvered myself onto the bed. She stirred slightly and I froze waiting for her to stop. Once she was settled I pulled the covers over myself and carefully wrapped my arm around her slender waist. "You're not that stealthy for a mobster, you know." She said turning over to face me.

I groaned "I'm sorry beautiful. Did I wake you?" I was pissed. The one thing that I could do was not wake her and I couldn't even accomplish that.

She cuddled closer to me so her face was right next to mine. "I've been waiting for you to get home." She mumbled while her eyes fluttered.

I gave her a sweet kiss. "I missed you so much today." I sighed, "You better get to bed baby, it's late." She moaned and gently pushed my chest so I was laying flat. I laughed and she moved so her head was lying on my chest and her leg was curled around mine just how she liked it. I kissed the top of her head and drifted off to sleep.

I felt soft lips kissing my chest and I moaned at the sensation. Soon tiny hands joined in and began rubbing my hardened nipples. "Wake up sleepy head." I heard the most beautiful voice murmur in my ear which made me open my eyes. My girl was hovering above me with the goofiest grin on her face, "I've been trying to get you up for ten minutes." She giggled "I wanna play!" She said swinging her hips over me so she was straddling me.

I grabbed onto her hips, "Play?" She nodded her head, grinded onto my forming erection. I glanced over to the clock, "What about work? Don't you have to be at the diner at seven?" I asked a little distracted by her rocking on my now painfully hard erection.

She giggled as she pulled her night shirt off revealing her bare breast to me. Both of my hands left her waist to grab her breasts, which were swaying back and forth from her rocking. "I called in sick." She moaned throwing her head back.

I smiled and sat up so I could be closer to her. I kissed her hard and moved my left hand back to her waist to help her guide her hips faster for more friction. She moaned and slightly leaned back giving me leverage to lay her flat on the opposite end of the bed. Now I had the power over her so I slid my hand that was on her waist to the front of her panties. She was really wet so I quickly ripped them off making her jump in surprise.

"Baby those were your favorite." I looked down and sighed because they were my favorite. I quickly got over it though when I felt her wet mouth land on my neck and start sucking. I could not let her have the power so I tangled my right hand into her hair while I moved my left hand to her wet center and touched her clit.

"Ohh," She gasped, "Edward." She said as her head tilted back so it was hanging off the bed. I crawled down her naked body giving her little kisses until I reached her hot center. Then I wrapped my arms around her thighs and paused which made her lift her head. "ED-" She screamed as I pulled her body down the bed. I didn't let her finish before I buried my face into her moist center.

She moaned and grabbed my hair fisting it tightly urging me on. I brought her to the edge of an orgasm and stopped making her whimper. "Shh, I'll take care of you baby." I said moving up her body so my hardness was pressed against her center. She immediately wrapped her had around my shaft to guide me into her.

The head of my cock was into her tightness when she wrapped her legs around me and slammed me into her the rest of the way. I remained inside her and looked at her, she was so beautiful with her flushed face and shallow breaths. "I love you beautiful." I sighed leaning my forehead onto hers.

"Mmm I love you too." She said as I started to move in and out of her heat. She wrapped her arms around my neck as we started kissing furiously. I was so into the moment I didn't realize we moved to the edge of the bed until we tumbled over.

Surprisingly I was still buried deep inside her but she was now straddling me on the floor. "Now who's in control?" She giggled looking down at me with those chocolate brown eyes. She didn't wait for an answer before she rotated her hips and started bouncing rapidly up and down on my cock.

I couldn't stand being this far away from her any longer so I sat up and circled my arms around her waist to hold her tightly to me. I rested my head on her shoulder and we took a few minutes to just be with each other taking it slow to savor the moment. It didn't last long though because our need for release was fast approaching. "Let go!" I whispered into her ear. "I'm almost there baby!"

"Ohh oh yeah" She shouted griping my shoulders tightly. That was definitely going leave a mark I thought as she tossed her head back letting out a long groan which almost made me shoot my load. I was so close and I could tell she was also she just needed a little push. "Baby! Please!" she whined desperate for her release.

"Cum on my cock baby!" I said pushing her over the edge.

She gripped my shoulders tighter digging her nails into my skin. "Oh my god!" she screeched as I felt her center clench around my solid hardness. I couldn't hold it any longer and followed behind her holding her little body close to mine.

"Baby, that was so amazing." She said wrapping her arms around my neck. I picked her up and laid her down on the bed. "I've missed you so much this week." She said snuggling into my side as I laid down next to her.

I ran my fingers through her hair. "I know this week has been crazy." I sighed as she fluttered her eyes closed and ran her fingers back and forth on my chest. "I'm sorry I have been a shitty boyfriend lately." I said thinking about how all this week I have been getting home so late that she was already asleep when I got home because I was held up with my brothers at the office. "How about we go out tonight? I can take you out some place nice."

She smiled and tilted her face up to me. "I would love that. We haven't done that in a while, it would be nice."

I kissed her lips and started to get up. "I better get to work." She frowned and I didn't like it. "After today baby I promise we will spend more time together. I swear it!" I said holding her face between my hands.

"I really hope so Edward. You don't know how much I have missed you this week." She said breaking my heart. "I hate coming home to a empty house every night."

"After today baby things are going to calm down with work." She nodded her head and I got up from the bed but I grabbed the covers and tucked her in. "Now you stay in this bed and I'll be home around six to pick you up." She smiled and I gave her one last kiss before I went to get my shower.

I left the house feeling like I was being stabbed in the stomach. I knew it was my nerves and worry about how this afternoon was going to go. The only thing took some of the worry away was knowing my girl was home safe tucked in our bed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jazz asked as I entered the conference room.

I was only ten minutes late but my brothers know I'm never late for anything. "Forgot to turn the alarm on." was all I said.

Em smirked. "Someone got laid." He said laughing lightening the mood in the room. "Dude your like glowing." He said giving me a smirk.

"Glowing? Only woman glow, ya goon." I said shoving his shoulder.

"Hey we have important stuff to discuss before Aro gets here!" Jazz said interrupting our moment.

We turned serious and finished tying up the loose ends with the Aro situation. "So you're going to be outside when it happens right?" Em said looking at me.

"Yeah I have to be there to push the button dumb ass. The signal can only reach so far. "

He flipped me the bird and said, "Well you don't need to be a dick about it."

I could tell he was getting nervous about the whole thing "After you see it go down, I want you and Jazz to come running out to see what happened. Make sure you looked shocked." I said staring them down hoping to calm him down a bit, but I think I just made it worse.

"We know. It's going to be fucking awesome and hard not to laugh my ass off at the look on Aro's face I can already picture it man." Em said smiling. "We also have it staged so it looks like one of the Denali brothers had something to do with the explosion." I nodded we needed to make it so after everything went down nobody was suspicious of our family.

The whole thing was going to happen outside of our office in the huge parking lot out front. Aro was supposed to meet us for a meeting we had and we were going to tell him that we found James and we brought him back, just like Aro wanted us to.

"And the body and the personal item is in place?" I asked them. We couldn't get James's real body because it was at the bottom of Lake Eclipse rotting away. So we had our men find something of his at his old apartment that would survive the explosion so they could identify the body as his and not the random body that was really going to be in there.

He nodded. "Good, I think our plan is ready to go. There's just one more thing." I said looking over at Jazz.

He smirked and reached into his pocket and pulled out the detonator. The detonator was a rectangle shaped piece of metal that looked harmless but could kill thousands of people, luckily we only wanted to make it look like we were going to. Nobody is supposed to get hurt. One way we made sure was the parking lot was going to be empty except for Aro and I we were the only ones that were going to be outside went I set the detonator off.

"Alright now we just have to wait for Aro to get here." I said putting the deadly object in the pocket of my suite jacket. The detonator was safe to put in my pocket because the button wasn't sticking out and you have to press down on it for twenty seconds before it activated the bomb.

"Your right around the corner?" I asked the "driver" that was supposed to be bringing James. Aro and I were currently standing in the parking lot of the company waiting for the driver to show up. I was supposed to hit the button right as the car was turning into the building parking lot, because it was far enough away to not kill us but close enough for it to not look like it was staged. Also there really wasn't a driver in the car. The car was being run automatically by Quil the computer genius.

I hung the phone up and turned to Aro. "They should be here in ten." I told him which made his face light up.

"I can't thank you enough for this Cullen!" He said slapping me on the back. He was so happy and it kind of hurt knowing I was going to crush his dreams in a few minutes. Then I remembered who I was dealing with and snapped out of it. "Wow another surprise for me Cullen?" He said with huge eyes looking at something behind me.

I turned around and my gut fell to the floor. This could not be happening right now! I screamed in my head. She was walking down the side walk carrying a wicker basket. "Hi baby." She said smiling, not a care in the world as I was breaking down inside. She must have notice my expression because she suddenly frowned and set the basket down on the sidewalk next to my feet then she stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around my neck. "What's wrong?" She said leaning into me. "I figured we could have lunch together. I made you your favorite!"

When I didn't reply she said "Baby I thought you would be happy to see me." I saw the limo with "James" in it turn around the corner to enter the parking lot and snapped out of the shock I was in.

"Bella you need to-" But I was already too late the limo was too close and I didn't realize how tight she was pressed up against me until it was too late. I didn't even have time to think about how to protect her from what was about to happen before there was a flash of brightness shoot from the limo. I heard a scream and I looked over at her before I felt myself fly back into the brick building.

The first thing I noticed was a loud ringing in my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and was very confused. The last thing I remembered was Aro and I waiting outside for the limo then my girl-"Bella" I gasped! Suddenly remember about the bomb.

I had to find her, I slowly pulled myself up and looked around and the whole parking lot was in shambles. Cars were flipped over and some were on fire while others were torn apart. My anxiety was rising every moment I looked around without finding her. I heard a gagging sound and went running, I was not prepared for what I saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all liked it and don't kill me for that cliffy :)<strong>

**Also thank you all that are reviewing!**


	17. Finding Her

**Chapter Seventeen – Finding Her**

**Thanks for all the reviews they have been amazingly funny!**

**I forgot to mention on the last chapter I put a picture of the detonator on my profile.**

**Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Seraphslastkiss!**

**Well hope you all like it!**

** As always all things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER :)**

* * *

><p>After my Green eyes left to get his shower, I felt his loss immediately. He had barely been around all week, it hadn't been all his fault, I was to blame too. I could have made a better effort to be around the house more when he was home instead of working at the diner, but I made a promise to myself when I moved in with him that things were going to be the same.<p>

Obviously that can't be. We both need to make an effort with this relationship, to make it the best it could possibly be. I love my Green eyes and I know he loves me. With this thought a plan started formulating in my head. Why wait to have dinner tonight with my man when I could make him the most amazing meal and take it to his work. He would love that and it would show him how committed I am to being his girl.

Green eyes told me to stay in bed but I put my plan to work right as I heard the front door slam closed. I flung the covers off and put on the first thing I saw, I would get all dolled up after I made him his favorite lunch, the one he always orders at the diner. I quickly got to cooking and decided I would also make him dessert. I smirked "Oh I'll give him dessert." I mumbled under my breath.

After I got everything cooked I ran upstairs and put on the sexiest outfit I could find without looking like a slut. "Well this will have to do." I sighed and walked downstairs to gather everything. It was already 1:30 by the time I left the house and I was praying he hadn't already eaten by then.

I arrived at the building around 2 and I was feeling like I might have made a huge mistake by coming here when I spotted my Green eyes and a sickly looking man with greasy black hair standing in front of the building. I was getting ready to turn the car back on and leave when I saw the greasy man slap my Green eyes on the back, it didn't look like he was trying to harm him but I got out of the car with the food just in case.

The greasy man spotted me first and gave me a lustful smirk that sent shivers up my spine. He said something to Green eyes that made him turn around and when he did he looked shocked. I got a little self-conscious from his reaction but I decided to go with it and said, "Hi baby."

I was so close to him now I could touch him so when he didn't respond I sat the basket down and wrapped my arms around his neck to try and see were his head was at, I hope he isn't mad at me for being here I thought.

He looked frightened and I wasn't sure why. So I asked him what was wrong and he was still speechless so I told him why I was here to see if I could get a response out of him. "I figured we could have lunch together. I made you your favorite!"

When he still didn't say anything back I was starting to get mad. I come down to his work and bring him his favorite meal and he couldn't even say Hi to me! "Baby I thought you would be happy to see me." I said disappointed that this was not going the way I planned it out in my head. He looked away from me pissing me off even more.

Then all of a sudden he jumped and whipped his face around so he was looking at me again. He started to say something but I couldn't understand what he was saying because all of a sudden there was a big flash and a loud boom I didn't even realize I was screaming until I felt my body being pushed backwards from the blast and the air was knocked out of me. I fell on the gravel so hard my head bounced off the surface.

I blinked fighting the weight that was pulling me down but it was useless because it ended up pulling me under anyway into the nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

The gagging sound was getting louder the closer I got to it. So I started sprinting to the noise, the only thoughts running through my head were getting my girl to safety because the front part of the company building was starting to crumble from the force of the explosion. Nobody would survive being crushed by that brick, especially not a little woman, my little woman.

The gagging was coming from under a large piece of metal, and that freaked me out even more because she was probably being crushed. With the adrenaline surging through my body I picked the metal up and tossed it to the side.

"Oh my, Oh my god." He gasped. My heart sank, it was just Aro, "Edward please help me." I looked down to where he was clutching his thigh. There was a large piece of metal sticking up through the inside of his thigh, bleeding profusely. It must have hit an artery. "Edward?" he asked after I didn't jump to help him.

I didn't even think about it, you could say I was a evil person, but his life was nothing compared to the one I was looking for. Without even saying anything I picked up the metal piece again and put it over him, there was no way he was going to survive this. "YOU SON OF A-!" He screamed as I set it down on top of him.

I didn't look back I just walked away looking up and down for any trace of her. I started running when I spotted the basket my girl brought it was crushed from the metal that was lying on top of it, but it gave me hope that my girl would be close by. As soon as I thought this I heard men shouting a couple feet from me.

"Can you reach her man?" I slowly started walking closer to the men and realized that it was Emmett shouting over to Jasper who was leaning down on a pile of rocks reaching for something.

"Yeah man but she's hurt badly. Someone's going to need to call an ambulance." Jasper said and the only thing I could think about was getting to my girl.

I picked up the pace and was almost by Jazz when large hands rapped around my arms holding me still. "What do you think you're doing?" Em asked restraining me.

"I have to make sure she's alright!" I said ripping myself away from him.

He shook his head and lifted his eyebrow. "Dude what are you talking about?"

"_Bella_ was here when the bomb went off and I can't find her!" I said desperately. I pointed to where jazz was, "That's _her_ over there!" I was starting to lose my control over my emotions so I took a deep breath and said, "Now let me go and help."

He was about to say something but movement behind me made him close his mouth. "Edward." Her voice gasped behind me and I thought I was dreaming until I turned around. I stared at her for a while taking everything in, her clothes were dirty and ripped. I looked closer at her and she had scrapes and bruises on her arms and legs but nothing substantial was wrong with her. After surveying her body I looked up into her eyes and my heart leaped inside my chest and I ran over to her and held her so close to me, I didn't think I would ever be able to let her go.

"I thought I lost you forever!" I said leaning my forehead on to hers. I moved my hand up to cup her cheek and felt her tears.

She sniffled, "I co-couldn't find you! I-I thought you were, were _dead!_" I moved my hands so they were both cupping her cheeks.

I moved her hand from my shoulder and placed it over the spot where my heart is, "See, I'm still here and nothing is going to take me away from you!"

She sniffed and nodded her head, "Promise."

Without even hesitating I said, "I promise."

She nodded her head and Emmett tapped on my shoulder. "I think we should get out of here." I looked over to where he was looking and the part of the building that was crumbling from the blast was minutes away from falling and crushing everything in its path. Jazz came running up to us at that moment with a woman in his arms, this must have been the woman he was talking about before. She had the brightest fire engine red hair I have ever seen and I kept thinking that I have seen this woman somewhere before. The woman looked like she was hurt badly, which made me feel guilty because no one was supposed to get hurt least of all innocent bystanders.

I nodded my head to him and we all started to walk over to the opposite end of the parking lot and that's when I felt a stabbing pain shoot up my leg. I grunted and they all stopped and stared at me. I didn't want them to know how much pain I was in so I said, "I was just thinking about how long this is going to take to clean up."

Em sighed, "I know man it took so long to get this company up and running, only for it all to be ruined over something like this." I sighed I could care less about the company I had enough money to start a new one. I went along with it and we started walking again. Before we reached the end of the parking lot two ambulances stopped and four men were rushing over to us to see if we were all right.

"Can you please lay the woman down sir?" asked the young paramedic.

Jazz quickly laid the woman down on the stretcher and the men went to work doing everything they could to make her stable. The men in the other ambulance came over to us. "I'm going to need to see all of you before you leave."

I rolled my eyes, "She needs to be checked out she has a nasty gash on the side of her head." Jazz spoke up looking over at my girl. I whipped my head over and searched her face for any marks and realized there was blood smeared all down the right side of her face by her hairline.

My eyes widened and I walked her over to the back of the ambulance. "Edward I'm completely fine. Head wounds bleed easy, it's not even that deep!" she said protesting profusely with me.

"Bella I'm not letting you leave here until you get checked out!"

She lifted her eyebrow. "I'm not leaving here until you get checked out either then! Don't think I didn't see you back there. You hurt your leg didn't you?" when I started to shake my head she gave me that look, "Don't you dare lie to me Edward Cullen!"

I sighed, "I'll be fine. Now let him look at it so we can get the hell out of here." She grunted and started walking to the man waiting for us in the back of the ambulance.

The man started cleaning out the cut. "Well it looks like it's not deep enough for stitches but you have a mild concussion." He started listing off the things she couldn't and could do and after he was done she leaped off the back of the ambulance. "Anything else you need?" He said leering at her.

I was about to blow up on him when she responded. "My boyfriend hurt his leg, can you look at it for me?" I was about to grab her and walk away when the paramedic looked over at me, realizing I was standing there and nodded to me.

Bella whispered I'm my ear, "Get up there and get yourself checked out or you'll be sleeping in the spare room for a week." My eyes widened and she chuckled.

Right as I sat down a police officer tapped my girl on the shoulder, "I need to ask you some questions about the explosion, Miss."

She turned facing him fully and I was thankful she was distracted at that moment because when the paramedic lifted my pant leg it was a gory sight. There was a huge gash about two inches long and half an inch wide oozing blood. Inside the cut you could see tiny flecks of metal and rock sticking out. The paramedic got to work quickly cleaning the cut up before it could get infected. "You're lucky it wasn't a few inches deeper or you would be spending some time at the hospital." He said giving me a dirty look.

By the time he was done my girl was still talking to the officer and this worried me. I walked over to the two of them and I heard his ask her. "He killed these innocent people and you are going to stand by it!"

Now that just pissed me off! "I don't think it is in your job description to bagger the victim. If you have a problem you can take it up with me and leave my girl alone!"

The officer turned around facing me and smiled. "Don't worry Cullen, we'll take it up with you very soon." Then he turned back to Bella. "Thanks for all your help Miss. Swan we'll be seeing you very shortly." Then the officer swaggered slowly away.

"Edward what was that all about?" I was furious inside, but I had to be calm for her she had enough stress for one day.

"It was nothing baby, just some big shot police officer that thinks he knows everything." She accepted that and we walked over to Jazz and Em who were both ending calls. "Well it looks like we are going to spend all day and probably the whole week cleaning this cluster fuck up!" Jazz said sitting down on the curb. Em sat down next to him with a groan.

I sighed and held my girl close to me still thanking god nothing horrible had happened to her. "I'm sorry were not going to be going out tonight."

"I kind of figured that." She sighed. "Knowing you are alright is enough for me!."

I sat on the curb next to Jazz and brought her down next to me. "I panicked when I couldn't find you! What happened to you baby?"

"The force of the blast made me fly back into the company building and the force hitting the building knocked me. When I woke up Jazz and Em had already dragged me out of the way from the falling pieces of the building." I looked over at Jazz and Em who were back on their phones, they were defiantly getting something for the good things they have done today.

"I love you so much!" I whispered into her hair, "But I need you to go home for a bit while I get everything "cleaned up" around here." She was about to protest so I added, "I'm sure Alice and Rose are going to want to see you." She nodded and we got up.

"I'm going to take Bella home." They nodded and we walked away to get into the car only to remember it was blown up in the explosion.

"Here" Em said tossing me his keys.

"I'll stop by your houses and get Alice, Rose and Bobby and bring them to my house."

They both let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Bro." Em said clapping me on the back.

Bella grabbed the keys from my hand. "There is no way I'm going to let you drive with your leg." I was about to protest. "You can't fool me Edward, I know it hurts." I sighed and got in on the passenger side.

"This is the only time I will let you drive."

She huffed and lifted her brow. "I wouldn't bet on it." I didn't respond because I wouldn't bet on it either. The ride to Alice's house was quiet, but I knew it wasn't going to last. Right as my girl parked the car her door flung open and Alice pulled her out.

"Hey, be careful she has a concussion." I yelled as Alice started to swing her around.

"Oh my gosh Bells!" Alice said letting her go quickly.

"I'm fine Alice, Edward just is a little protective after what happened today." She said looking at me with a small smile. Trying to lighten the mood she said, "So you ready for a little slumber party?"

"Yes, it's going to be rough. I haven't been away from my Jazzy since the day we met!" I laughed and the girls got in the car

"Plus it's not going to be an all-girls night Bobby is going to be there." My girl said starting the car. "Maybe we could make some food and watch some kid friendly movies?"

That's fine with me, we can let Bobby pick them." Alice said gazing out the window. The rest of the car ride was silent, which was unusual for Alice, she must really be missing Jasper. We arrived at Rose's quickly after and Rose's reaction was similar to what Alice's was but she didn't swing her around like Alice did.

"How was Emmett did he look ok? Was he hurt?" She asked after her and Bobby piled into the back seat.

"He was completely fine Rose, he wasn't even in the explosion." She let out a sigh of relief. "How was Jazz?" She asked looking at Alice.

"He called me before Bella and Edward picked me up and he said he was fine. He was fine, wasn't he." She said sounding unsure.

"He was with Emmett when it happened and both of them are completely fine." I said looking at them. We arrived at our house five minutes later and the girls went inside. I was following behind them when I felt something the back of my jacket. I turned around and Bobby was staring up at me scowling.

"My dad's alright isn't he Edward?" I was shocked he has never referred to Emmett as his father.

"He's fine Bobby, we just need to clean up a few things back at the company before we come back home. It might take all night that's why we wanted you all together." He nodded his head in understanding.

"You guys are my family right?" This kid melted my heart and made all the bad things that happened hours earlier seem bearable.

I crouched down to his level and hugged him tight, "We are defiantly family, no matter what kid!" I said. He gave me a smile.

"Bobby honey, do you mind if I speak to Edward before he leaves?" He nodded to Bella and walked inside the house. "That was so cute." She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

I kissed her lips, "I better get going baby, I can't leave Em and Jazz to all the work."

She sight and unwrapped her hands, "I don't want to let you go but I know you need to." She shook her head and put her hand in her pocket and put the keys into my hand. "Now I'm giving you these keys, but you better take it easy!" She said fiercely.

I smirked, "Yes, master."

She giggled and I kissed her hard, "I love you baby!"

"I love you too!" She said. I got into the car and as I was driving out of the driveway I heard her yell "You better be safe!" She was the only thing that could put a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think?<strong>


	18. Late Nights

Chapter Eighteen – Late Nights

Sorry for not updating sooner I just got loaded down with finals and end of the school year stuff.

I'm in the process of going back to the first chapters and fixing them. I won't change anything big, mostly grammar stuff. So don't worry :)

I also want to thank my beta again for everything she does!

Well I hope you all like it!

All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

><p>I could not sleep! I just kept tossing and turning looking at the clock on the nightstand. Every time I looked, it was only a couple minutes later and it was driving me nuts. I knew it was going to take a while for my Green eyes to get everything situated after the explosion at the company, but I didn't think he was going to still be gone at four in the morning.<p>

With a sigh I flung the covers off and walked down to the kitchen to get a drink. I turned the lights on and jumped, "What are you doing up?" I asked Bobby. He was sitting at the table with a bowl of something. "Why were the lights of buddy?"

He shrugged, "I couldn't sleep, so I came down here for some ice cream. I hope you don't mind." He said a little afraid.

"I don't mind buddy, I actually couldn't sleep either. Do you mind if I join ya?" He shook his head no so I got up and got myself some ice cream. I sat down next to him and we silently sat there eating our ice cream until I broke the silence by asking him, "So bud, what's wrong? Why couldn't you sleep?" He sighed and scooped some ice cream into his mouth. I knew he didn't want to answer so I said, "You know you can tell me anything right?

"Yeah I know," He said quietly, "I miss my dad and uncle Jazz and Edward." He said breaking my heart. "I just don't want anything bad to happen to them, I really love them Bella."

I put my hand on his back and whispered, "I'm sure they're alright. There is no way those men would leave us, they love us too much." I said trying to comfort him and myself. I knew what I said was true, those men would do anything for the people they loved but, I always worried about my Green eyes. "How long have you been down here anyway?"

"I'm not really sure." He said looking around, "But this is my second bowl of ice cream." He said smiling.

I laughed, "If your mom knew she would kill you."

"Please, please don't tell." He pleaded.

"I promise I won't tell." I laughed. "Now finish that ice cream and get to bed, I'll make sure that when Em gets here he'll come up and wake you." He smiled and when he was finished he kissed my cheek and went back up to bed. My little talk with Bobby made me realize how close we have all came in the last couple of weeks. I honestly couldn't remember a time where I wasn't this close to all of them.

I turned off all the kitchen lights and decided to lie on the couch and watch a movie. I randomly picked one and popped it in the player. I'm not really sure what it was called, and it didn't really matter because minutes into the movie my mind drifted off.

* * *

><p><em>My Green eyes and I were in a meadow surrounded by wildflowers we were laying face to face staring into each other's eyes, we weren't saying anything, nothing needed to be said. Our peaceful moment was interrupted when the sun that was shining brightly down on us suddenly disappeared. We both looked towards the sky at the same time. There was a black cloud covering the sun and it didn't look like it was going to clear up anytime soon.<em>

_I turned over to him, "Edwa-" he wasn't there anymore. I sat up and looked all around the empty field he was nowhere to be seen. I wasn't worried he probably just had to go to the bathroom, right. "Baby?" I yelled. There was no response. I stood up to look for him and there was only one place he could have gone, the woods._

_I felt a few drops on my cheek and looked up to the sky it was pitch black, I needed to find Green eyes before it got worse. Gathering all the courage I had I took my first steps into the thick woods. It was very eerie at any moment I felt like someone was going to pop out and scare me. I heard a tree snap behind me whirled around, there was nothing there so I picked up my pace glancing back at the spot I heard the sound come from. _

_I should have been paying attention to where I was going because I stumbled over a branch and ended up falling to the ground and hitting my head on a rock. I heard the sound again but this time in front of me. With my heart beating out of my chest I looked up. He was wearing an all-white suite, from his shoes to his tie, it was all white. _

"_Edward, baby what's going on?" I asked feeling the blood trickling down the side of my face. He stood there staring at me. I struggle to stand feeling dizzy from my fall, but when I stood he wasn't in the same spot, he was behind me._

_I felt is breath on the back of my neck. "Bella you should go." I gasped his voice was so rough with emotion. I turned to see his face I needed to comfort him, but he grabbed my arms to stop my movement. "No, we need to get out of here, NOW!" _

"_Edward what's going on?" He didn't reply he just grabbed my hand and started running. I wasn't sure where he was taking me but I knew I was going to be safe with my Green eyes. The rain was soaking my clothes by now and making the forest ground wet and slippery. Finally he stopped and held me against a large pine tree, he had me caged in between his strong arms. We were both breathing hard, "Edward," I gasped, "what's going on?"_

"_Shhh! Bella please, please baby you need to be quiet!" he said peaking his head around the tree. "Shit!" he whispered. He put his head on my forehead and took a couple deep breaths. "When I leave you run the opposite way and don't look back." I was about to respond but he wouldn't let me, "No, just do what I say!" I gulped and nodded._

_He took a deep breath and walked away from me, I know he told me to run but I couldn't leave him. I waited a minute and walked out from behind the tree and fell to my knees. "I told you to run!" He screamed. _

_My Green eyes was on his knees facing me with his back to a man I have never seen before. He was an older man and just like Edward he was wearing a suite but his was all-black. "I-I couldn't leave you!" I said looking down to Edward's broken face. The man laughed and slowly lowered a gun to the back of Edward's head._

"_This will be your downfall." The man said looking down at the top of my Green eye's head. He paused and looked up at me, "We will meet soon, you better be prepared Miss Swan." He said with the evilest smirk I have ever seen. _

_There was a loud bang and I didn't have it in me to look down at what I knew was going to be there. I just fell to the forest floor sobbing at what I just lost. I didn't care that the man the just fired the gun at the man I loved was still there, he could get me too, I wanted him to get me too._

* * *

><p>I was being jerked around, "Bella? It's alright, baby."<p>

My eyes flew open, I was still in the living room the only difference was my Green eyes was holding me tightly in his arms rocking me back and forth. "Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah beautiful, it's me." he said leaning away so I could see his beautiful face. "Who were you expecting?" He asked giving me the crooked grin I loved so much. "Why were you crying?" He asked cupping my face and wiping my wet cheeks.

I just pulled him close and held on tightly. "What time is it?" I asked him trying to deflect his question. I decided that for now I would keep the strange dreams to myself and if they got any weirder or worse I would tell him.

"It's pretty late beautiful." He said picking me up from the couch. He carried me up the stairs and to our room and laid me into bed. "I'm sorry I had to leave you today." He said stripping off his clothes and getting into bed besides me.

I snuggled up beside him. "Stop apologizing for everything. I understand that we are going to have to make sacrifices for this relationship and I'm willing to do anything and everything to be with you! I love you!" I said getting emotional.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He whispered so lightly I wasn't sure I heard him right. He continued a little louder, "Emmett and Jasper are upstairs with Alice and Rose in the spare rooms."

"I figured they would want to be with them after everything that happened." I said with a sigh. We were silent for a few minutes until I broke the silence to ask him a few questions that has been bugging me all night, "Was anyone hurt tonight?"

"Well, we are going to have to search for a new building." He sighed. "Emmett wants us to just demolish the building and re-build it over the old one but I just think he want to be the one to push the button that would demolish the building." He said with a chuckle.

"That's Em for ya." I said running my fingers through his messy hair. I felt my eyelids start to flutter closed but he still didn't answer my other question and I wouldn't be able to have a good night's rest without knowing. "Edward are you going to tell me who died?"

He grunted, "I knew you were not going to let this go." He said rolling over so he was facing me. "There was one person that died and before you ask it was Aro Volturi." He blurted out. My stomach dropped. I know the Volturi family was not good people but I can't help feeling guilty over James's death all over again. First I kill his son and then he gets killed in a freak explosion. How is that even possible? "I know what you are doing right now and you need to stop it. You didn't set off the explosion, Bella." He stopped then looked away from me.

I sighed, "I know I just can't help feeling guilty over this." I told him turning away from him and looking up at the celling.

"Bella. Baby look at me." When I didn't turn to look at him he moved over me so he was hovering on his forearms looking down at me. "Bella everything that happens isn't your fault. If anyone is to blame it's me."

My eyes widened, "What do you mean?" He sighed and buried his face into my shoulder. I brought my had up and ran it through his hair like I know he likes, "Edward you can't just blurt things like that out and think I'm not going to ask questions about it."

He lifted his head, "I know, I was going to tell you but I wanted to wait a while for everything to get settled." He huffed angry at himself. "I'm the one that planted the bomb." I was about to ask him more about it but he covered my mouth. "Let me finish," I nodded and he uncovered my mouth. "Aro was getting suspicious…" he told me everything.

It was hard holding back everything while he told me and when he finally finished I was the one to blurt out, "Why didn't you tell me the plan! If you would have just told me I would have let you do your "Business" and none of this would have happened." I wasn't even thinking about what I was saying until it was all out.

He sat up and I grabbed him to pull him back but he pushed my hand away. "I can't tell you every time something happens with the business. I thought you understood this!" He got off the bed and went to the bathroom. "I love you and I did what I thought was best at the time. You didn't need to worry over something that you had no control over."

I followed him into the bathroom, "What I said was harsh and I didn't mean it." I told him walking up behind him and hugging his torso. I laid my head on his back, "I'll stay out of it just tell me when it's important. I don't want to be caught off guard ever again!" I said holding him tighter.

He turned around and picked me up and sat me down on top of the sink. "I promise. I never want you to be that close to danger again. I swear if I would have lost you today." His voice quivered with emotion and I kissed him with everything I had.

"That doesn't matter anymore were all safe." I kissed him some more but it was interrupted by his loud yawn. I giggled, "Maybe we should get some sleep its been a long day." He agreed by picking me up and tossing me on our bed. Once he got settled I rolled over in my spot. "Did you ever shut the t.v off?" I asked as my eyes fluttered closed.

He grunted, "Goodnight beautiful."

* * *

><p>Well what do you think?<p>

Next chapter should be a little longer and I will try to update sooner :)


	19. Mr Black

**Chapter Nineteen – Mr. Black**

**Hope you all like it! There is alot of interesting info in this chapter :)**

** All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

><p>"If you do that one more time I'm going to take that desk and throw it out the window!" I yelled at Emmett. He was repeatedly slamming his head against the desk making a loud cracking sound that was very distracting. We have been at the office all week only going home to shower and sleep. Bella and I haven't even had sex in a week, now <em>that<em> was a crime. All three of us are running on fumes and not being able to see our girls are making things even more difficult.

"I'm just so frustrated!" He shouted, letting some anger out. "I miss my Rosie and little Bobby. Man, I have no idea how I survived this long without them." He sighted giving up hitting his head and now he was rubbing the red mark making it look worse.

I threw the pen I was holding across the room, "Me too man, I would have Bella come here just so I could see her but I don't want her anywhere close to this place." I said thinking of the explosion. I was so frustrated that this was happening. My brothers and I have been in this office for a week straight trying to clean up the mess of the explosion. We weren't actually down picking up pieces of rubble but we were taking calls from press and answering their questions and that alone was enough stress on all of us.

"If that phone rings one more time I'm going to freak out!" Jasper said. He was the one answering most of the calls while Em and I made up the plans for the building. The blast from the explosion didn't have much of an impact on the company building. The only part that would need to be fixed was the front.

"I know we need to get away from this building for a while." I sighed.

"You know it is lunch time." Em said smiling. I knew what he meant so I stood up and walked to the door.

"Well are you coming, because I'm hungry." I said turning around and smiling. It didn't take them long to follow behind me.

We arrived at the dinner and were greeted by Alice, who squealed and jumped into Jaspers arms almost knocking him over. "What is going on-" Rose stopped her eyes widening and ran to Emmett who picked her up and swung her around. I turned away from them looking for my beautiful girl and didn't spot her.

"Um, Rose where's Bella?" She was so distracted she didn't hear me. I didn't want to ruin her and Emmett's little love fest, so I turned away from them and started searching the diner for her. I looked in the bathrooms, yes I looked in the woman's and the only place left was the back.

I swung the backroom door open and it was empty so I walked in. There was food on the stove cooking so someone had to be back here. Five seconds after I thought this the door across from me swung open to reveal Jacob. He was carrying several boxes and he hasn't seen me yet.

I closed the door and the noise made Jacob jump dropping the boxes. I smirked, "Ya going to get that?" when he made no move to pick the boxes up I asked, "So where is she?"

He sighed and started stacking the boxes. "She went home, said she wasn't feeling well." I scrunched my face and dug my phone out of my pocket. No new missed calls.

I shut my phone and looked back at him, "She would have called me if she was sick."

He made a scoffing sound and walked to the back door and set the boxes outside. "Are you sure about that? She don't like to worry you and you have been busy with business lately." He said leaning against the counter.

"Bella tells me everything." I said. "Anyway what do you know about how Bella and I are like together?" I asked perplexed on how he would know something like that.

"We talk occasionally and we do work together." He moved to the boiling pot on the stove and stirred whatever was in it.

"I hired you for one thing, and one thing only, Black."

His face got hard, "I thought you said we were never going to speak of it outside of the meeting place?" He whispered looking around.

"All rules can be broken, Black. Now tell me how well you and Bella know each other." I was getting irritated with him. There was only one thing he needed to do and he couldn't event do that right now how was I supposed to trust him around the most important thing in my life?

"Bella and I are friends nothing more, god! What did you think? That we were secret lovers or something."

I clenched my fists and stalked over to him. "Nothing better happen Black." I said pushing him into the stove hard.

He shoved me away and whisper yelled, "What the hell are you thinking right now? Bella would never do anything like that to you, she loves you man and right now I'm really not sure why." I took a step away from him realizing what I was doing and felt like smacking myself. Bella would never do anything like that to me and I was an idiot for even thinking she would.

"Your right, she wouldn't." I sighed looking at the ground and thought about the first time I ever seen Black.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ 3 Months earlier ~<em>**

"_Mr. Cullen there is a Mr. Black here to see you. He says it's urgent." I smirked at the sound of Gianna's voice over the speaker. I was going to get her into my bed one of these days._

"_Tell him to come up." I turned my computer off and sat back in my chair waiting for this Mr. Black._

_Finally after about five minutes there was a solid knock on the door. "Come in." I said irritated, Gianna knew I like her to introduce our guests. Mr. Black entered and he was a lot younger than what I was picturing in my head. He was about 6 feet tall and had a russet skin tone._

_He also had long jet black hair that was currently covering his face. "Why don't you sit down and tell me why you came to me?" _

"_Um, I-I um," _

_I couldn't take his mumbling so I told him, "Sit up straight and get that hair out of your face." He did what I told him, "Now how about you start from the beginning."_

_He took a deep breath, "I have a request." My eyes widened, no one and I mean no one requests anything from me I request stuff from them. He continued on, "I need to find my dad and I think you're the only one that can help me."_

"_What's in it for me?"_

"_I-I know things, about what you do," I lifted my eyebrow, "and if you don't help me I'll make sure everyone knows about it." He rushed out quickly._

_I couldn't hold it in any longer and bursted out laughing. "That was a good one." I leaned on my elbows on my desk. "Where did you get this secret information anyway?"_

_This time he smirked surprising me, "You might know a man, well my father, my mother told me he use to go by the name Murphy."_

_My smile fell. Of course I knew that name, who didn't. Murphy worked for my father and was one of the best thief's in the business. He was notoriously famous for stealing a ten thousand dollar painting and selling it on the black market for well over the price, no one knew how much but there were rumors going around that he sold it for twenty million but he would never confirm it only him and my father knew the truth. Over the years Murphy distanced himself from the business and eventually left all together._

_The only reason my father let him leave still alive was because he managed to make so much money for our "business" my father had enough of a heart to let him have a normal life, too bad he didn't feel the same about his son's._

"_So are you going to help me out or not?" He asked with a little quiver to his voice._

_This kid had no guts. "Nobody is going to believe you kid, no matter what kind of evidence you have against me." I laughed. _

"_Oh really." He bent down and unzipped a backpack I didn't know he had and pulled out a couple of folders. He opened one after the other and had me look at several papers, "Don't even try to rip them I made copies."_

_I smirked, "You know what, I like you kid." He smirked and sat back down at the chair folding his arms. "But there is no way you are going to get away with this." I said to him throwing the papers back down on the desk. They were papers of when Murphy worked for the family, I don't know he got ahold of them but if they got out they could be very incriminating._

_Jacob sat up straight, "What are you going to do about that then Mr. Cullen." _

_There were only two things I could think to do. I could either pay him off, and by looking at the clothes he was wearing he needed the money. Or I could do what he asked and find Murphy for him. "I'll tell you what kid I'll make you and offer. If you give me all the copies of the papers I'll give you a million dollars."_

_His smile fell making mine bigger, "Mr. Cullen that is a very tempting offer but I really need to find my father, he needs to know about me. If you do this I will gladly give you all the copies." _

"_you know Black even if I don't do this something about you tells me you won't release those papers to the press or the police." He shook his head, "But I'm willing to find Murphy for you anyway." His eyes widened in shock, "Now get out of here I have a lunch to get to. I'll contact you when I find him." _

_He nodded his head, "But I didn't leave my number."_

_I smirked, "If there is one thing you should know about me Mr. Black, it's that I am very resourceful."_

_It only took me a week to find out where Murphy was. I brought my brothers in on the plan with me and we visited the restaurant he owned and found out they made amazing food. "Hello can I get you a seat?" asked a beautiful blond waitress. _

_I was five seconds away from hitting on her when Em responded, "How about that seat over there." He said pointing over at table number nine the farthest one away from the door and everyone else at the diner. Jasper and I went to the table and sat down looking back at Em who was still at the door the door wooing the blond waitress. _

_After our meal I asked the waitress, Rosalie for a word with the cook. She looked at us strangely. "Was there a problem with the food?"_

_I shook my head no, "Were just old friends." She smiled at us and went to the back to get Murphy. When he came out and realized what table he was going to he stood frozen staring at all of us._

_He snapped out of it quickly and stormed over to our table. "What the hell are you doing here?" He whispered yelled._

_I smirked back at him. "What Murphy ya miss us?" He scowled. "Well we were just checking up on you, making sure nothing was amiss." _

_He softened his face, "I understand not how about you three leave now. I want no problems with you."_

"_I understand, but I do like the food here, I think we'll come here for lunch from now on."_

"_You're welcome to come to lunch whenever you feel like. However you need to leave my staff alone." He said looking in between Emmett and Rosalie who was currently taking orders from another table across the room and looking at Emmett every once and a while smiling._

_I held my hand out to him. "You have a deal my friend."_

_He shook my hand, "You are no friend of mine, Cullen." I nodded accepting his answer and soon after my brothers and I left. When we returned at the office I gave a quick call to Black._

"_Hello?" He answered hesitantly._

"_I found him, now it's up to you with what to do with it." I said. I gave him the address to the diner and told him a little about Murphy. "Oh and Jacob don't think I forgot how you tried to blackmail me." I said smirking there was no way I was going to let some kid get away with threatening me. "Meet me at 1462 Dawn Avenue in an hour. There is a building there I want you to go into, don't question it either black. If you're not there I'll take it as you trying to play me and I promise you it will not go over very well." Without even letting him respond I hung up the phone._

_An hour later I was in an abandoned building waiting for Black to show up with the copies of the evidence. I didn't bring anyone with me, mostly because I didn't want to give the kid a heart attack. "Cullen?" He asked as he peaked his head through the door of the building._

"_Yeah. Stop being a pussy Black and get your ass in here!" This kid needed to grow some balls and be a man. _

_He walked into the room and handed me the papers, "Here that's all I had."_

_I grabbed them and pulled out a lighter from my pocket lighting them on fire. "I think you owe me a little more than that Black." He looked up at me scrunching his face up. Man this kid really was Murphy's son, he looked just like him. "I have a plan that will benefit the both of us."_

"_What is it? I'm not doing anything illegal!" _

_I laughed, "I know Black, you wouldn't have it in you even if you tried!"_

_He huffed and rolled his eyes, "Here's the deal you come and work with my men get to know the business." He was about to protest but I held my hand up stopping him, "Hear me out now. If you do this it will have benefits for the both of us."_

"_Go on." He said rolling his eyes._

"_Well, for one you wouldn't be such a pussy. You could become a real man, one that could actually hold his own with someone as strong as me, both mentally and physically and it would give you the balls to go and talk to your father. Another would be money, and don't tell me you don't need it because from looking at you right now I would say you're on the verge of becoming homeless."_

_He huffed and rolled his eyes, "I do need the money," He hesitated and thought for a while contemplating my offer. I wasn't really sure why I was giving this kid a chance as good as this one but something about him reminded me of myself. "Um, I think I'll take you up on your offer Cullen, on one condition."_

_I lifted my brow, "I'm not doing this as a favor Black."_

"_I understand, but I really don't want to do anything illegal." _

_I could respect that so I held out my hand and he shook it, "You have a deal Black." I smirked up at him, "Oh yeah and if you ever need me for anything call me and I'll meet you back here, I don't want to discuss anything over the phone." He nodded and we walked out of the building and separate ways. _

_Two and a half months later and Black was the strongest he had ever been, working with my men gave him the ability to do things he never thought was possible. "Black, I have something I would like you to do." I said coming up to him while he was working on the bench press. _

_I glanced down at the weight and was impressed, "What do you need Cullen?" he asked as he put the weight down and sat up sweat dripping down his face._

"_It's a little assignment," He lifted his brow. "Don't worry it's not anything illegal." He smiled and I continued, "I need you to go the dinner and confront your father."_

"_But I'm not-" _

"_You're ready, I know you are."_

_He was silent for a minute then all of a sudden got a determined look on his face, "You know what I am ready!"_

"_There's more." I said feeling proud at how much he has changed from the scared boy that first showed up at my office to blackmail me to this strong dependent man. "I need you to watch after someone while you are there."_

"_Wait you want me to be someone's body guard?"_

_I sighed and sat down on the machine next to me. "Yes, she is very important to me."_

_He nodded and held out his hand, "I'll do everything in my power to help keep her safe, you have my word. God knows I owe you enough!" He said flexing his muscle. _

* * *

><p>"EDWARD!" Someone yelled breaking me out of my memories.<p>

"What?" I looked up at Jake and he had a questioning look on his face.

"Dude, what the hell just happened to you? You totally just spaced out!"

"I was just thinking of something. Don't worry about it." He rolled his eyes.

"So are we finished here? I need to get back to work!" He said turning away from me and back to the stove.

I shoved him back around remembering what we were talking about before. "This is your job Black!" He clenched his jaw and I continued. "She's important, how could you just let her leave alone, while she wasn't feeling good!" I was so pissed I was starting to see red.

He grabbed my had that was holding him and ripped it off of him, "Now did I say I let her go alone." I stopped and thought about it for a minute and no he actually didn't say that, but still.

"Well, no." Was my lame reply to him.

"Exactly I drove her." all the anger at him left me immediately. I was about to apologize, which is something I never do but he stopped me. "What the hell are you still doing here? Stop being an idiot and go to her you fool!" My mouth was hanging open and I felt a surge of pride.

"Me and you are going to talk about your disrespect later." He nodded and I walked out the door. I stopped at the table, "I'm going home and I would advise you to also we all need to spend time with our girls," and I glanced at Em, "And our kids?" This made him smile.

I was walking out of the door when I heard Jasper yell, "But what about the Company?"

"It'll be there tomorrow, won't it?" He smirked and I walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think?<strong>

** Anyone surprised? Or did you know all along?**

** And if you are wondering Jakes and Edward special meeting place is the same abandoned building next to the pier where Bella and Edward had their first date :)**


	20. Mistakes

**Chapter Twenty – Mistakes**

**Wow we are finally at Chapter 20!**

**Lemon Alert ;)**

**Hope you all like it!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

><p>I jumped in the car and drove as fast as I could to get to Bella. Jacob never told me how sick she was so I was thinking of the worse. There was a million different scenarios running through my head, what if she was passed out in the bathroom and I wasn't there to help her. What if she had a fever and needed to go to the hospital. For all I know she could be laying in her vomit.<p>

I stopped at the red light and it gave me time to take a deep breath and think about this morning and how she had been acting lately. We have only been able to see each other in the mornings to have breakfast and then I take her to work at the diner every morning then she usually got a ride home with Rose or Alice because I was at the office so late that when I got home she would already passed out in our bed. Looking back though at her behavior in the mornings she would only eat a few bites of her breakfast before saying she was full. I didn't notice that anything could be wrong.

I hit the gas as soon as the light turned green and a few minutes later I was walking through the front door. I didn't even glance around the house there was only one place she could be if she was sick. I threw the door to our room open and there she was the bed spread thrown off the bed. She was wearing a thin night gown that was currently bunched up around her waist. I knew I should not be getting turned on right now but it was hard not to let my mind wander to what I wanted to do to this beautiful creature.

I walked up to her and felt her head for a fever. She didn't feel warm so I kissed her on the forehead and pulled her night gown down covering her up. She didn't even flinch so I went downstairs to make some food for dinner. I didn't even know if she could hold food down but I decided to make some soup because that's what you make people when they are sick, right.

When I opened the drawer to get the can opener I was confused to find a small bag hidden at the bottom. I pulled it out. It was from the drug store down the street, why would Bella put her medicine here? Curious I opened the bad and pulled out whenever was inside. I flipped the box over and dropped it immediately, shocked at what I saw.

How could she not tell me she bought a pregnancy test? Is that why she came home sick…were we pregnant? I picked up the box and stared at the front feeling a ton of different emotions all at once. At first I felt panic, I couldn't be a father my life was too dangerous for children also we have only been together for about a month, but what an amazing month it has been my girl has made my life so much better. I shuttered thinking about my old life without her, there was no way I was going back to that loneliness.

"Edward?" I heard her voice gasp behind me I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't hear her come down the stairs. I turned around with the test still in my hands, "What are you doing with that?" She whispered.

"I, um I-" I couldn't spit my words out I just kept looking from the test to her still flat stomach. "Are you…we?"

She walked up to me and took the test out of my hands and smiled at me, "It's not mine." I lifted my brow and she continued, "Rose had me get it for her. She doesn't want anyone to know so she had me bring it here and she was planning on coming over later to take it."

I nodded my head, "But you came home sick."

"Yeah Jake took me home, I had a little head ace and before you start to worry it's already gone." I was relieved she wasn't seriously sick but a part of me was disappointed that she wasn't pregnant. "What's wrong?" she whispered coming closer and kissing me on the lips briefly.

I sighed, "Is it horrible to say I was kind of hoping for you to be pregnant."

She arched her eyebrow and lifted herself up on the counter and tugged me over so I was standing in between her legs. "Why would you want that?"

"I want everything with you beautiful." I said cupping her cheek and bringing her soft lips to mine.

She broke the kiss, "Well I think you are going to have to wait another twenty or so years to get that, Mr. Cullen."

I laughed, "Twenty years?" she nodded her head, "I'm going to be so old by then baby, I don't even think I will still be able to reproduce."

She tilted her head back and laughed, "That's true you are going to be an old man, I guess you should be lucky you have someone as young and vibrant as me to still be young enough to carry your old man babies." I didn't want to point out that in twenty years she would be 42, but my mother told me to never talk about a woman's age, or weight so I'll keep quiet…for now anyway.

I couldn't hold the laughter in any longer. "Old man babies?"

"Yes you're going to be an old man, and I'm going to have your babies, so that would make it old man babies. Wouldn't it?" She said with a serious expression on her face

"Yes beautiful you are definitely going to have my old man babies." I smirked and bent down to whisper in her ear, "Now how about we practice making these old man babies."

She squealed when I picked her up from the counter and threw her over my shoulder and ran up the stairs to our bedroom. "One of these days you are going to scare me so bad from doing that I'm probably going to keel over." She laughed as I laid her on the bed.

I kneeled in between her legs, "We definitely do not want that to happen."

She nodded, "So how are you going to make it up to me?"

I replied by lifting her thin night gown up inch by inch kissing every new spot that it exposed. She gave little moans every time I l would stick my tong out and lick a small spot of her uncovered skin. "You're such a tease." She whispered as I gently messaging her breasts, she still had the night gown on, which she didn't like having the thin cotton in the way.

I smirked looking up at her and moved my hands off her breasts teasing her even more. She pouted until I lifted the night gown over her head. "How could I resist beautiful?" She smiled and I kissed her. "I love you," I said breaking the kiss, "But this is defiantly long overdue!" I said ripping her panties down her leg.

She nodded and kicked away panties that were hanging off her leg. "Baby, I need you now!" she whined as I moved back down her body to her breasts.

I huffed, "All good things come to those who wait." It was hard taking my time with my girl but I have gone too long without worshiping my girl the way she deserves. I wrapped my mouth around her erect nipple making her sigh. She was moaning loudly by the time I was finished with her second breast and looked ready to combust so I reached my right hand down and inserted a finger into my wet girl.

She looked up at me desperate as I added another finger, "Please, I c-can't wait any longer!" She gasped out. I didn't reply I just sped up my pace making her close her eyes tightly. She clutched onto my back, gripping my shirt tightly. "Get this stupid thing off!" She about screamed out.

I smirked and took my two fingers out of my girl making her eyes pop open. I leaned away from her and tugged my shirt off. She smiled and pulled me back to her so most of my weight was on top of her. I didn't want to squish her so I pushed myself onto my forearms and leaned down to kiss her but she caught me off guard and flipped me over onto my back. "What are you going to do now?" My naked girlfriend whispered while she straddled me.

I pulled her face down to mine and kissed her hard pushing my covered erection up to her bare pussy. "Absolutely nothing beautiful." I said leaning back on the pillows. She took that as a challenge and shimmied down to my pants and quickly unbuttoned and zipped my pants. I smirked at her and nodded my head, "I'm not going to stop you, baby." She smiled and gripped my pants and boxers at the same time and slowly slid them down my legs.

"Now it's my turn to have a little fun with you." She said with an evil smile. I knew this was going to be torcher but I knew the outcome was going to be worth it. My pants were fully off now and she shimmied back up my legs but she passed my hard erection that was dying for her touch. I was a confused until she gave me that smirk again and kissed my lips lightly.

I frowned, "What is that all I get?" I asked a little desperate.

She laughed and continued south. First she used her hands using the right amount of pressure then she slowly moved up and down, teasing me like only she could. This only lasted five minutes before I was complaining that I was going to blow my load. She gave me that little giggle that made my eyes roll to the back of my head, "Baby you need to stop." I said trying to catch my breath.

"All good things come to those who wait." She said in a guy voice that sounded nothing like me.

I grunted as she let go of my erection and bent down, putting the tip of my cock into her hot moist mouth. I knew I wasn't going to last if she slid down any further so I sat up and brought her over to me so we were both sitting up leaning against the headboard with her straddling me. "I love you." She whispered as she descended down on my cock.

My head flung back from the sensation. We are never going more than a day without this again, what was wrong with me? All thinking flew out the window when she lifted off of me and slammed back down moaning loudly and throwing her head back. I moved both of my hands under her ass and lifted her up and down more quickly.

"Edward, baby!" She moaned into the quiet room, the only thing you could hear was our skin slapping and the headboard banging against the wall. Her moaning was making me speed up my thrusts, I didn't know how much longer I could last. The last straw came when she moved her soft hands up my arms and gripped the hair in the back of my head and screamed, "Mr. Green eyes," As she came on my cock, squeezing it with her tight pussy muscles. Having her call me her "secret name" broke my will power and I shot my load deep into her still clenching pussy.

She held me close and I maneuvered us so we were laying down facing each other. "So was it worth the wait?"

My girl smiled "Do you really need to ask?" I rolled over so she could cuddle up closer to me, "Baby, why are you home so early?" She asked a few minutes later. "I love that you're here," She said sitting up to look at me "I hope nothing went wrong at work."

"Shhh, you worry way too much." I said cupping her cheek. "I went to the diner and Jake told me you were home sick, so I rushed here as soon as I found out." She rolled her eyes and was going to say something, probably how I should stop worrying about her so much, but I silenced her with a hard kiss. I broke away and continued on, "I was planning on making you some soup when I found the pregnancy test."

"I bet you were really freaked out." She laughed, "I wish I was there to see your face."

I rolled over pinning her under me. "Hey, missy that is nothing to laugh about, what if I had a heart attack?" I asked her playfully. She didn't get to respond before I latched onto her neck starting round two.

Three hours and many rounds later we were both down in the kitchen fixing that soup I was supposed to make her hours ago, when there was a loud knock on the door. "Oh, I bet that's Rose." Bella said looking up at me.

She was about to set the spoon down and get the door when I put my arms around her and kissed her sweet neck, that already had a couple hickies forming. "Don't worry beautiful, I've got it." I whispered making her shiver.

I walked away reluctantly when the doorbell rang again. I swung the door open to reveal Rose "Hello." She said looking nervous. I felt bad for her so I walked over to her and gave her a hug, "Don't worry Rose, Em's going to be so fucking happy if your pregnant." I said happily, knowing Em would love to have as many kids as possible with Rose.

She froze in my arms. "What are you talking about?" I looked up and came face to face with Emmett and I knew I was going to be in the dog house for this one.

I let Rose go. "Um…" I was at a loss for words looking back and forth between them both. Rose's face was scrunched up with her eyes closed. She was still frozen in the same spot she was in when I hugged her. "I um…" I looked at Em and he looked how I assume I looked when I found that pregnancy test.

Then all of a sudden he seemed to snap out of it, "Rosie baby is it true?" He whispered walking up to her. I looked away from him and spotted Bobby a few feet away and was panicked until I saw the headphones in his ears. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand leading him into the house.

I felt like utter shit for spilling the beans to Emmett, but I think this would take a weight off of Rose's back with him knowing, because when I opened that door to her she looked like death probably from worrying over what she was going to tell him. Bobby took the headphones out of his ears, "What's going on with them?" He asked looking worried.

"Don't worry little man they just need a little grown up time." He scrunched his face. "Hey Bella and I got you that new Xbox game you have been dying to play." I barley had the sentence out before he was running away from me to the game room.

He stopped at the door way and turned around running back to me. "Thank you so much Uncle Edward!" He said hugging me around the waist then he was off again. That kid could make anyone smile I thought walking back into the kitchen.

"Who was at the door?" Bella asked as I walked into the room.

I sighed dreading telling her what I did, "It was Rose."

Her face lit up, "I can't wait to see what that test says!" She said excitedly. "Wait why do you look so nervous?" She looked around me, "And where is Rose?"

"I'm right here." Rose said walking into the room. Bella squealed and ran up to her giving her a bear hug.

"I can't wait to find out if your pregnant or not." My girl said letting her friend go. "Emmett?" My girl gasped turning white as a ghost.

He laughed, "Well never got that reaction outta a girl before." I snorted. "Don't worry Bells Edward already let the cat out of the bag." He chuckled looking at me knowing I was going to be in the dog house for this.

She let out a deep breath and looked at Rose. "Are you okay?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes! I wish I would have told him sooner. He has been absolutely amazing about this." She walked over to my brother and wrapped her arms around him leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Now Mr. Cullen, I should make you sleep on the couch tonight," My eyes got big dreading the couch. "But I'm just glad I wasn't the one to spill the beans so your off the hook, this time."

"Who spilled the beans?" Bobby said looking around at all of us.

"Nobody baby." Rose replied.

He looked around at us knowing something was up but he decided to let it go, "I'm hungry." He stated making us all laugh.

My girl smiled at him, "Well its time to eat so you're in luck." After we all ate we decided to watch a movie but first we had to put the anticipation of finding out if Rose was pregnant first to rest. "Hey Bobby how about you look for a good movie while we all discuss something important."

He gave us that funny look like he was on to us and nodded his head walking out the door. Bella and Rose went up to our room while Em and I stayed down here waiting. "So man what are you going to do if it's positive?"

"Well first im going to pass out." He laughed, "I'm going to jump up and down like a little girl man!" I knew he was telling the truth too. "I'm going to be devastated if she's not." He said taking a deep breath.

"But you two have only know each other for a short amount of time." I asked perplexed.

He slapped me on the back, "That don't mean shit when you have a connection like Rosie and I do." I nodded knowing how he felt. I felt like I have known Bella my whole life we just connected like two magnets that have been waiting forever to find each other.

"You're not afraid of having a child in the type of life style we live in?" That was the only worry I had about having children with Bella. I couldn't live if something happened to my child or Bella because of this lifestyle, one that I didn't even want in the first place.

He sighed shaking his head, "Man I will probably worry about that shit for the rest of my life." I nodded knowing what he meant. "But if there is one think I have learned about life is you need to live every day like it is your last, and I want my life to be fulfilled man and the only way I could do that is having everything with the woman I love more than life itself." He gave me some insight on how I wanted my future with Bella to be like. I wanted everything with her even if I had to wait twenty years to get it.

We both got quiet when we heard the girls coming down the stairs. Bella came to stand in front of me and I wrapped my arms around her. Rose set the test down on the counter and Em held her like I was holding Bella. "So…how much longer?" He asked, you could hear the anticipation in his voice. It didn't help that his leg was also bouncing up and down like a jack hammer.

Rose giggled and rubbed his arm. "About a minute left." She sighed looking up at the clock. We all waited in silence until she said, "It's time."

Bella looked up at me and kissed me softly and we both looked at Rose who was holding the stick in her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffy :)<strong>


	21. Lost Friends

**Chapter Twenty One – Lost Friends**

**Here is a random Wednesday update.**

**I also have a new poll on my page, I just want to know what you guys are thinking :)**

**Hope you all like it!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

><p>Green eyes and I looked up at Rose, "Oh my god!" She gasped. Her eyes were wide as she turned her head to look up at Emmett who was also looking at the little stick in her hand with wide eyes. He got a huge grin that made the dimples on his face deepen and lifted Rose up bridal style and twirled her around making her squeal.<p>

He set her down quickly though and looked at her, "Did I hurt him?" He asked looking at her stomach. I laughed and Edward's arms tightened around me.

Rose's arms circled around his neck. "No silly," She kissed him, "Do you really want it to be a boy?"

"I really don't care what it is as long as it's healthy and looks exactly like you." He said leaning down to look at her stomach again.

He looked back up at her and they stared at each other for a while until we heard Bobby voice scream, "Can we watch Hangover?" I looked up at Edward and shook my head. He gave me that innocent man look and made me smile.

Rose yelled back to him, "NO! It has to be PG 13," Edward shook his head. I think it's going to take Bobby a long time to find the right movie with the type of movies Edward has in his collection. "Baby, I think we need to keep this little secret for a while," Rose said while holding her stomach this made Em lifted his eyebrow. "I just don't want to upset Bobby if something happens." He nodded his head in understanding.

He put his hands over hers, "Alright Rosie, but I'm not going to be able to hold it in for a long time." She giggled and kissed him. "We better get in there before he pops in one of Edwards nuddie movies."

I scrunched my face and looked up to Edward, who was looking at Em with a death glare. "He better be joking."

Em laughed, "And that's our queue to leave."

Once they left the room I turned facing my Green eyes. "Bella I don't have any movies like that. I have only ever seen one and that was when I was a teenager, but since then I never had a need to watch them."

This just made my bitch brow twitch, "So what you're saying is you never needed the movies because you had any girl you wanted right?"

He sighed and held my hand tightly in his, "Well not exactly," I took a deep breath to cool down once I realized I was getting mad over something that wasn't even that big of a deal. "Beautiful, I love you and I don't want any other woman besides you, you're my soul mate." If there was one thing my Green eyes was good at was his way with words, he knew the right way to melt my heart and forget everything we were talking about before.

"I love you too baby." I kissed him hard on the mouth, forgetting that we had guests. I broke the kiss panting, "We better get out there before they think we forgot about them."

I started to walk away but stopped when I felt Edward tug me back by the elbow. I turned around curious as he wrapped me up in his arms, "I have to know one thing before we go out there."

"What is it?" I was getting anxious by the tone of his voice.

"Tell me how you really feel about Rose being pregnant." I didn't want to tell him how I felt and ruin Rose and Em's happy moment.

"How about you tell me first." I said stubbornly back at him. I really wanted to know how he felt first before I told him how I felt. I didn't want to spill my heart out to him if he didn't feel the same as I did about this.

"Ok you really want to know." I nodded my head and he sighed and continued, "Well I'm a little disappointed that it isn't us." He looked away from me and starred at the floor.

I kissed him softly understanding what he meant. I never thought of having children before and when I met my Green eyes and understood what his life was like I realized there was no place for children but seeing Rose find out she was pregnant was bittersweet. I wanted that to be Edward and I but I was still happy that she is pregnant, Rose was a wonderful mother.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. If I'm being honest I thought the exact same thing too." He looked up at me surprised, "I love you and I want us to have babies," He had a hopeful look on his face, "But, I couldn't raise a child in this life."

He nodded his head. "I understand baby, I feel the same. That will not stop me from dreaming of a day we will have children running around us making us loose our minds." He smirked and bent forward to give me a soft kiss. "Now let's go watch this movie. We went to the living room to see the beginning of toy story start to play.

I looked up at Edward, "What? This is not mine!" He defended himself.

I laughed, "I remembered I left this in the car from the time we went to the lake." Rose said snuggling up to Em on the couch. Bobby was lying on the smaller couch next to them, which left the big fluffy chair to me and my Mr. Green eyes, which was fine by us.

Once we were seated in the chair with me on his lap and his arms wrapped tightly around me with a huge blanket covering us I sighed, "I miss the lake house."

Edward kissed my neck, "Maybe we'll stop by sometime soon." That was the last thing I heard before I was floating in dreamland.

I woke up sometime later by being laid gently down on our big bed. "Mmm," I sighed feeling his soft kisses all over my neck and the top of my chest, "Baby? What time is it?"

He grunted, "Eleven, you fell asleep right when the movie started." I sighed loving his hands roam over my body as he took off the jeans and tee shirt I was wearing, leaving me in my panties and bra. He crawled on the bed so he was lying behind me and whispered, "Night beautiful." He said reaching over me to turn the light on the nightstand off. Once the light was off he settled down and wrapped his arm around me from behind.

I sat there for several minutes trying to find sleep but it wasn't coming, he worked me up too much to just stop there and expect me to just fall back to sleep. I rolled over facing him and heard his soft breaths, but I knew my Green eyes better than anything and he was definitely not sleeping so I decided to take matters into my own hands and with my hand I reached down into the covers and placed my hand over his erection.

He whimpered slightly but didn't move a muscle. He was wearing his boxers but nothing else was covering him so I moved my hand slowly over his boxers until I felt him buck his hips. I smirked, "Got ya" I thought to myself. I moved my hand off of his erection and trailed it over his smooth chest up to his face, his eyes were still closed but his breathing was deeper now. I leaned forward and kissed his lips but didn't give him anymore and lowered my head on to his chest waiting to see what he would do.

I didn't take him long once he realized I was done teasing him. He flipped me onto my back, "What beautiful, no more games."

I smirked, "Everything is a game, baby." I said in an innocent voice. He pressed his boxer covered erection into my pantie covered center and moaned. With my legs I pulled his boxers down making him bare to me.

"Now you got me right where you want me." He said smirking. I laughed and gave him an evil smile and we rolled over so I was on top of him, just like I know he likes. I leaned how and kissed him desperately while he unlatched my bra and flung it across the room, "God baby!" He sighed covering my now bare breasts with both of his hands.

"Oh," I sighed leaning my head back a little. I lifted my hand up and covered it with his but removed it quickly and set it on my hip. He understood what I wanted and slowly slipped my panties down my legs and threw that across the room also. "I need you so badly." I said desperate for his touch.

He lifted me up by my hips and set me down on his erection. It filled me up and I could barely have a coherent thought. "Yes!" He moved my hips up and down looking at the place me were connected. "God you're so hot!" He grunted moving my hips faster.

"OH!" I screamed my release out. He didn't stop moving he just pounded into me harder making my orgasm last longer. "Oh yeah," I sighed coming down from my high. He pulled out of me and I was about to protest until he flipped me over so he was pounding into me from behind. I didn't take me long to get close to another orgasm and from the sounds of his deep breaths he was close to coming too.

"Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!" He shouted finally letting his release take over him. After I felt him release inside me my release flooded me and this one was even more powerful than the last and this time I collapsed to the bed with my Green eyes landing on top of me. "Sorry beautiful," He said rolling over.

I rolled over so I was lying on top of him looking in his eyes. "I love you." I whispered then kissed his lips and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you!" He said playing with my hair, which put me to sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bella I'm so sorry." She cried at the lunch table. The lunchroom was packed full of hungry students that had no idea that my world was ending. "He said we have to be gone by the end of the day and he's making us all pack up the house after school." She was crying harder now. "So this w-will be the last t-time I get to see you." Her whole body was shaking.<em>

_I was so stunned! I didn't know what I was going to do if Angie wasn't here for me every day. We always took care of each other that's what we did, "But? Why?"_

"_He didn't say. He just came storming into the house late last night screaming at my mother and telling her we all had to leave." She said sniffling and whipping at her eyes. _

_I could feel my eyes start to water how was I going to survive at this stupid school without Angie? She was my rock. I wiped the tears that I felt falling down my face, "Angie, what am I going to do without you?" _

_Through her sobs she said, "Bella you are so strong, you don't need me. I'm the one that needs you! What am I going to do without you to talk and vent my frustrations out on?" She covered her face with her hands. _

"_I'll always be your best friend Angie no matter where you live." I said pulling her hands away from her face. "Promise me that you will get away from your dad as soon as you can and come find me! I'll stay right here we could get jobs and live together and we won't have to deal with anyone telling us what to do anymore, o-or hurting us." I sighed the last part. Angie's father never physically hurt her but he mentally did just like the kids at school did to me._

"_You promise me Bells?" She sniffled finally smiling._

"_Yes!" _

* * *

><p>I woke up gasping, the memory of that day still reminding me of the promise I broke to my best friend. I kick the covers of my heated body and got off the bed and went to the bathe room to cool off. After splashing some cool water on my face I sat on the edge of the tub and thought of that day.<p>

"I'm so sorry Angie." I whispered into the empty bathroom.

"Beautiful?" Green eye's hoarse voice said startling me.

"Edward! What are you doing up?"

He grunted and came into the room and sat on the tub next to me. "I felt you get out of bed." I sighed; I didn't mean to wake him. "What's bothering you Bella?"

"I just had a weird dream." I stood up and held my hand out to him, "Let's go back to bed."

He stood and took my hand but when I went to walk away he pulled me back to him, "Not until you tell me what is really wrong with you."

I turned around scowling at him, "I said it was nothing but a stupid dream now let's go to bed!" I turned to walk out but his arm tugged me back, but this time I ended caged in his arms.

"Bella what the hell is wrong with you!" He whispered fiercely while holding on to me tighter.

I let out a deep breath and calmly told him, "Nothing. Now I'm going to bed." I moved to turn but his arms that were wrapped around me wouldn't move. "Edward let me go!" I practically screamed.

"I will once you stop lying to me!" He said moving my face so I was looking into his eyes. They were fierce but I knew my Mr. Green eyes would never hurt me no matter how much I was testing his patience. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "You're supposed to be able to tell me anything no matter what." He sighed and shook his head. "What is wrong beautiful?" My eyes started to well up with tears and I completely broke down in my Green eye's arms.

"Oh god…Bella, Baby…Did I hurt you?" He let me go and cupped my face with his hands, "Beautiful please, please calm down and speak to me. Tell me what I did, I hate when you cry!"

He was frantically whipping my tears away with his hands. "I-it's not y-you." He picked me up and carried me to our bed and held me until I had no more tears left to cry. "I wasn't lying to you." My voice was hoarse from the crying. "I really did just have a dream, more like a memory." I said cuddling into him.

"I'm sorry for pushing you earlier." He sighed. "You don't have to tell me anything." He said laying me down and covering me with the blanket. He laid down next to me. "I'm sorry for doing that to you. You didn't deserve it and I should have never put my hands on you like that!"

I rolled over to him and laid in my usual spot. "Maybe I wanted to tell you." I smiled up at him. He nodded his head for me to continue. "Remember about how I told you about my friend Angie." He nodded his head and I told him about my memory of the last day we saw each other and about the plans we made. "I made her a promise that I would stay." I shook my head in anger at myself. "I lied to her!"

"Shhh," Edward said trying to calm me down, "It's not your fault Bella you had to move to Seattle to get a good job to support yourself." He said calming me a little.

"Edward, I work at the diner."

"So what's wrong with the diner?" He smirked at me.

I smiled back, "Absolutely nothing." He laughed.

"Bella, what would you say if I could find Angie for you?"

I turned my head towards him so fast I almost gave myself whiplash. "Could you?" I said excitedly.

He laughed, ""Baby, I know some people who know some people!"

I kissed him so hard I pushed his head back into the pillows. "You really will?"

"Beautiful I would do anything in this world to make you happy."

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think?<strong>

**Don't forget to go to the poll on my page and vote!**


	22. Cool Nights

**Chapter Twenty Two – Cool Nights**

**I want to thank my beta seraphslastkiss for all her hard work even though she has a hectic schedule!**

**Also thank you all that have voted on the poll, it helps alot!**

**Well on with the story I hope you all like it!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER**

* * *

><p>"Shit!" I yelled slamming the phone down. It's been about a week since I promise my girl that I would find her best friend and all the results I was getting about this Angela girl were not looking good. I was not looking forward to telling Bella everything I found out. "What the hell am I going to tell her?" I asked looking up at Emmett who was listening into the conversation.<p>

"Well you have a few options." I nodded my head for him to continue. "Well for one, you could just tell her your sources that you never found anything out about the girl."

I didn't even have to think about this one, "There is no way in hell I'm lying to her man!" I knew what one lie could do to a relationship. I wanted Bella to feel like she can trust me with this because I knew it took a lot for her to tell me about her friend and how she felt she abandoned her.

"Well I have a few suggestions." I whipped my head around and saw Jasper standing in the door way.

"Hey man, did you and Alice have fun on your trip?" The day I told the guys to take a break and spend some time their girls, jasper took that to heart and sprung a surprise vacation on Alice. None of us knew they even went anywhere until Em and Rose tried to call and tell them about their baby news. "Where the hell did you take her anyway?"

He sighed, "Man, it was perfect. I took her to the Bahamas and we stayed right on the beach." He laughed, "It's not like we got to see much of I though." We shook our heads at him. "What was up with all those text messages?" He asked looking around at us, "Did something bad happen, I would of got back sooner but I thought if something bad happened you would have called."

"No it was nothing bad." Em said with a huge grin, "It's actually really good."

"Well…" Jasper said looking up at him curiously.

"Rosie and I are going to have a baby." He looked like he was about ready to jump out of his seat and start dancing or something.

The room was completely silent until jazz laughed, "Nice man you totally got me for a minute there." I looked at Em and raised my eyebrow, a habit that I picked up from my girl. "What…Why aren't you guys laughing it was a good one?"

"I'm not lying bro."

Jazz wiped the smile off his face, "Are you guys alright? That's a big step."

"Yeah man, were exited!" Then he smacked himself realizing something. "Rosie is going to kill me."

"What? why?" Jazz and I asked him at the same time.

"Rosie and I promised each other we were going to tell you guys together."

"Why?" Jazz asked perplexed.

"She doesn't want Bobby to know yet until we are in the safe zone." He sighed, "It's killing me man," He looked around at us, "I just want to shout out to the world that I'm going to have a little baby."

We laughed at him. "Don't worry man I won't tell Rose you told me, but I won't say the same for Alice." Em was going to say something to Jazz but Jazz interrupted him before he could say a word, "Don't even think about it. Alice and I tell each other everything."

"I understand man," Em sighed.

"Well now that I helped Em out," He slapped Em on the back, "Maybe I could help you out with your problems." He said looking at me. I tiled my head and he continued on giving me the advice I desperately needed, "This is what I would do Ed," I was about to yell at him for calling me "Ed" because he knows I hate it but he continued on before I got a chance, "You tell her the truth, but when you tell her about the bad parts you make it seem like it's not that big of a deal and that you're going to take care of it." He laughed, "And another piece of advice, don't take advice from this fool."

We all had a good laugh but it was time to get back to work, "So I see everything is already up and running." Jasper asked looking at the paperwork that was neatly stacked up on my desk.

"Hell yeah they are, Ed and I know how to get shit done." Em said. The front of the building was completed in half the time the contractor said it would be, that was mostly because once he realized our last name was Cullen he got all the workers in his company to work on this "special" project, which worked in our favor so we weren't complaining.

"What about the shipment from Japan?" Jasper said looking through the paper work on my desk.

I sighed, "That didn't go as smoothly as we planned." I could feel my blood pressure start to boil again. "Those fuckers thought they could pull one over on me. It's just a good thing I had back-up or it would be World War Three right now." I said my voice rising with each word I said.

"What the hell went down man?" Jazz sat the papers down so he could focus on what I was saying. Em already knew what went down because he was there.

"Well last night when they were unpacking, some of the men thought they could get away with hiding a few boxes without me knowing." I shook my head at the nerve of that group, they were sneaky fuckers. "Well one of my men saw them and informed me and it resulted in a little gun fight. Lucky for them none of my men were hurt and I got the shit back, but I swear to god they will get what is coming to them."

"What are you planning man?" Jazz asked.

"You'll know when it happens." I said with an evil smirk.

"Dude, you're lucky I trust your ass. If this doesn't go over right this could burn us all." Jasper said looking at me seriously. I knew what he meant but I still didn't like him questioning me. I knew what was right for my family.

"You assholes better get to work before I fire your lazy asses." I told them smirking, they knew I would never fire them, they were family.

* * *

><p>I came home late that night dreading what I had to tell my girl but when I walked through the front door the house was silent. This wasn't out of the ordinary because my girl liked to wait up for me in our room, usually wearing some sexy outfit that would drive me crazy. Thinking about the other night when I walked into our bedroom and she was wearing that sexy little…I had to stop right there before my pants became too tight.<p>

I ran up the stairs to get to my girl but when I opened the door she wasn't there. The bed was unmade and I got the feeling she wasn't in here so I walked down the stairs and grabbed the house phone to call her when I happened to look out the kitchen window and saw a lump of something in the middle of the yard. Curious I sat the phone down and went out to investigate.

It was a beautiful night out, there were no clouds insight and there was a slight breeze that wasn't too chilly just enough to want a nice blanket to snuggle in with my girl. I smiled and shook my head my beautiful Bella has changed me so much these past months. Before I met her I would have never even thought about snuggling with anyone, let alone someone that I actually care about. My girl has defiantly changed me for the better, I use to be the playboy that slept with anything and everything that had legs and was pretty in a dress and now I was the whipped boyfriend that wanted to snuggle his girlfriend on nice nights like tonight, it was a drastic change that was defiantly for the better.

The lump that I was supposed to be investigating shifted a bit then let out a sigh. There was no way that it was an animal so I walked a little closer to it shuffling my feet to make a sound and that's when I heard, "Edward?" She turned her head so she was looking at me and the moon lit up her gorgeous face.

This woman is so beautiful! I don't deserve to be with someone like her. "Beautiful? What are you doing out here?" She was wearing a sweatshirt and pajama pants that were sexy as hell.

I sat down on the blanket she was laying on and she put her head in my lap. "I was just thinking about some things." She sighed staring up at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

I smoothed her hair out of her face, "What kinds of thing beautiful?"

"Angie." She sighted and looked up at the sky, "My father."

I was not looking forward to the Angela conversation. So I decided to go with the last part, "Baby, your father would be so proud of you. Never doubt that." I laughed, "He probably wouldn't like me though." I cringed, I'm not happy that Charlie Swan is dead because my girl loved him, but I am thankful he never had to meet me. He would probably have had a heart attack if he knew his daughter fell in love with somebody as dangerous as me.

"I think once he got to know you he would have loved you." She laughed and reached her small hand up to cup my cheek. I leaned forward and planted a small kiss on her soft lips, "Anyway that's not what I was thinking about. I know my father would be proud of me, because I found a wonderfully beautiful man that loves me." She was quiet for a while and when she spoke her tone changed drastically, "When I'm alone and I think about my father…I can't help thinking about the _way_ he died."

She had tears in her eyes, "Baby, I'm doing everything I can to figure out who did it." I really have been working hard to figure it out. I wanted to know who killed Charlie Swan as much as Bella, but everything my guys have tried to dig up has lead us to a dead end. "Just know that your father wouldn't want you to think of him like that."

"You're right baby, but it's hard."

I wiped her tears away, "We'll work on it together." She nodded her head, "Now get down here so I can snuggle with you properly." I laughed, and as the whipped boyfriend that I was did exactly as she said.

Once I was situated in our favorite spot with her as close to me as humanly possible I closed my eyes dreading the turn our beautiful night was about to take. Taking a deep breath and remembering the advice Jasper told me I calmly told her, "My guys found Angie."

She rolled over so she was lying on top of me. Her eyes were wide, "How, how is she?"

I held her head in between my hands and whispered, "Not too good baby." I heard Jaspers voice echo in my head, when you tell her about the bad parts you make it seem like it's not that big of a deal. Gathering my thoughts I told her, "Baby, when my guy Ben found her she was working in a club." She scrunched her face up and I continued, "The club wasn't very good and they got her into some bad stuff." Her eyes started to water, I needed to get this over with before the dam breaks. "But baby think of it as a good thing, we found her and now we can help her." She sniffled, "I bet Murphy would hire her, wouldn't you like that." I said sounding hopeful and maybe a little condescending but I hated to see her cry.

She hit me on the chest, "Stop talking to me like I'm a baby and everything is going to be alright, because it's not!" She said scaring me a little. Then dam finally broke and I was officially never going to take advice from Jasper again.

"Shh…Beautiful, everything is going to be ok. Do you want to know why?" She shook her head yes. "It's because I love you and I'm going to take care of it!" I would do anything for this little woman in my arms.

She sniffled, "I love you." Then she kissed me but leaned away when things started to get heated. As I was catching my breath she softly said, "When you say it was bad, just how bad is it?"

I couldn't lie to her, "She was stripping." I cringed I really didn't want to tell her but she needed to know. "Ben said that the only want the owners of the club could get her to get over her nerves was to "Dope her up real good". There are ways we can help her baby. Ben didn't say if she was addicted to the drugs, so there is still hope." I cupped her cheek, "We can send her to rehab if there are no more options left." I sighed, "We'll just have to see how she is when she gets here."

She gasped, "She's coming here!" She about screeched. I nodded my head yes which made her cringe. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to see her yet. What if she hates me, she probably does hate me,_ I_ would hate me if I were her." She was rambling.

"Baby, Shhh," I covered her mouth so I could get a word in, "There is no reason for her to hate you. Angela made the decisions and she is going to have to live with them. You had nothing to do with it, it is all on her."

Her eyes watered again, "But, But I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most!"

I laid her head on my chest and played with her hair. "Baby I love you but you need to know that people make mistakes, were only human." Is sighed and tilted her head up to look at me, "Your only human baby, not super woman you can't be there for everybody when they fall."

"I love you and maybe your right for once Mr. Cullen." She giggled, which was a drastic change of emotion.

I growled, playing along and rolled over so I was looking down at her beautiful face, "Maybe I'm right? Beautiful I am always right!"

"Baby, your never right." I lifted my brow, "Ok this time your right but that's it." I couldn't resist it any longer and claimed her soft mouth. The kiss became heated, like they always do with us.

My girl giggled when I lifted her sweatshirt up and over her head, "I can go put that sexy little black…" I stopped her by claiming her mouth in another heated kiss. There was no need for that, and plus she would never be able to wear that again because it was ripped beyond repair from our heated night last night. I started to unbutton my shirt but it was taking to long for my little tigress, so she took matters into her own hands by ripping half the buttons off.

"Someone's a little impatient tonight." I laughed kissing her stomach and up to her nipples that I sucked into my mouth one by one.

"Ugh, I just…Ugh, missed you today." She sighed gripping my hair as I switched from one nipple to the other.

I kissed down her stomach, "I miss," _Kiss,_ "You every," _Kiss,_ "Second," _Kiss,_ "Of every," _Long lick_. "Day!"

"Oh." She sighed gripping my hair tightly as I shimmied her little pajama pants down her leg, kissing the top of her covered pussy once they were off. "Green eyes." I heard her sigh as I was taking her panties off. She knew I loved to hear her call me that and without even thinking about it I took the last remaining clothing I had on and placed my very hard cock into her. "Oh, Oh," She sighed lifting her little hips up to meet my thrusts.

Her moans were getting louder and louder. I was starting to worry the police were going to get called when she screamed out, "FUCKING HARDER!" I did what my woman wanted and pounded her like a good boyfriend would. If the police did show up I would happily admit to what I have done.

"Yeah baby," I leaned my forehead onto hers, "Open your eyes beautiful, I need to see you." She opened her eyes and I moved her legs so they were on my shoulders, "Baby cum on my cock." Her eyes widened, "Now, baby, NOW!" I felt her legs shaking and her pussy clenching on my cock and knew she was doing exactly what I told her. I didn't stop I pounded and pounded my beautiful girl making her orgasm last longer than normal, which boosted my ego.

I slowed my thrusts as she came down from her high, "Oh, don't stop." She whimpered and I picked up my thrusts and I didn't stop until she was cumming on my cock for a second time that night. I pulled out of her and laid on my back exhausted. I haven't came yet but I needed a little break my girl wore me out. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I'm not finished with you yet!"

I smirked as she straddled me and lowered her self onto my still hard cock. "Fuck," I sighed gripping her hips and leaned back enjoying what my little tigress was doing to me. I looked up to the clear night sky and thought, this is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>More of Angie next chapter hopefully, maybe a little more carlise and Esme?<strong>

**What do you all think? :)**


	23. Unexpected Surprises

Chapter Twenty Three – Unexpected Surprises

**I also finished changing the grammar and spelling for the chapters where I didn't have a beta, nothing has really changed but the first chapter I added a few things. Nothing major though :)**

**Well I hope you all like it!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

><p>A high pitched ringing sound penetrated the quietness of the dark room making me jump up from my sleep to search around the room for the annoying sound. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to my girl, who was still sound asleep. It was only four in the morning which alerted me that there was something seriously wrong because usually when I get a call at this time of night either someone fucked something up, or there is something fucked up going on.<p>

"Cullen." I said groggily into the phone. Usually I wasn't this tired from being woken up but I was up late with my girl, which wasn't uncommon my little tigress has been very playful lately.

"Hello honey." The sweet voice on the other end made my eyes widened out of shock. I wasn't expecting her to call this early in the morning.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" I asked her thinking of everything that could possibly have happened. She didn't allow me to keep track of them with body guards anymore so any one of his enemies could have gotten to them.

I could hear her light laughter float through the phone, "You always think the worse. Maybe for once I have good news."

I shook his head and sat up against the headboard, trying to not wake up my beautiful girl. It didn't seem to matter though because she was in such a deep sleep nothing could wake her. "Well what is it then, Aunt Esme this anticipation is killing me." He whispered into the phone.

"You always were impatient." She laughed, which made me growl playfully at her. "Well my hansom nephew your uncle and I have a little favor to ask you."

"And this couldn't have waited at least until the sun rose?" I asked her getting irritated because I was losing out on precious sleep time that I desperately needed.

"Well, we kind of need it now." She said then paused dramatically.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm tired Aunt Esme, just spit it out. I'm sure I could help you out with whatever you need." Aunt Esme was always there for me so whatever she needed I would bend over backwards to get her.

"You're Uncle and I planned to have a nice relaxing weekend at the lake house but when we arrived the remodeling wasn't done yet." She sighed irritated, "We drove all the way there from home and we just don't have the patients to drive all the way back this early in the morning."

I sighed leaning my head back, "So what you're really asking me is if you can stay with us for the week?"

"Yes. Please I promise I will stay out of all your business." I laughed like that would ever happen with Aunt Esme.

"Of course you could stay with us. Bella and I love you guys and we haven't seen you in months." I said looking down at my sleeping girl hoping she wouldn't mind having guests for the weekend. Then I remembered something she said, "Wait. Why is the lake house being remodeled anyway?" I thought back and I couldn't remember anyone telling me that they were going to remodel the house.

"Well after the week all of you spent there I just realized it wasn't big enough and there wasn't anything little kid friendly so I had a playground built and a couple rooms added. It's really no big deal, dear." This was exactly something Esme would do, so I shouldn't be surprised. "Honey, were at the door can you help us with our bags?"

What? I thought they would at least take an hour or so to get here from the lake house, "But? I thought you were at the lake?" I asked her perplexed.

She laughed, "We've been here the whole time. I figured if you said no we would just beg at the door or something."

I laughed then covered my mouth making sure I wouldn't wake my girl. "I'll be down in a minute." I ended the call and set the phone down on the nightstand and then bent down and gave my sleeping beauty a soft kiss. I flipped the covers over me and got out of the bed to help my aunt and uncle with their bags.

When I opened the door they were standing there with huge grins on their face that made me roll my eyes. It was way too early in the morning for this. "There's only one more bag in the trunk." Carlisle said patting me on the back, "It's good to see you again son, it has been way to long."

"Yes it has, I just wish you would have waited at least two more hours." They laughed and I went out to get their bag in the car. "Ok so I'll show you to your room." I walked them upstairs and put them in the farthest room away from mine and Bella's because I didn't want to be put in a situation where I would hear something I wasn't supposed to. I cringed, thinking back to the lake house. That was never going to happen again and this is how I was going to make sure it didn't.

I set the bag down and they looked around the room, "Well this is nice and cozy." Esme said smiling at me and gave me a hug. "I've missed you, dear."

"Missed you too Aunt Esme" I said hugging her back, "You're welcome to the food in the kitchen. Just make yourselves at home."

They nodded. "Where's that sweet girl of yours Edward?" Esme asked as she took the clothes in the bags and put them in the large oak dresser.

"Well Aunt Esme, since it is only," I looked down at the invisible watch on my wrist, "Four thirty in the morning I let her sleep in."

She laughed, "Well sweet boy I think your uncle and I have things here taken care of, so why don't you go back to her. I know it's a long walk back to that room of yours." They both laughed and I rolled my eyes, did I mention it was too early for this?

"Ugh, have a nice nigh, morning or whatever." I said leaving the room before I get stuck hearing about how I caught them doing unmentionable things to each other. It's not like I need to be reminded I still have nightmares about it sometimes.

"Before you run off son, your Aunt and I have to go out and get some things at the store, so if you hear the car it's just us." I nodded and left the room giving them some privacy.

When I got back to our room Bella was in the same spot I left her in. I snuggled into her side and closed my eyes, but after five whole minutes of trying I knew I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep.

"Bella?" I whispered making sure she was still asleep. She didn't even flinch, so I ran my fingers through her hair to see if I could get a reaction, and when I didn't get one I frowned. "Beautiful?" I said a little louder. I knew she was still in a deep sleep because her flingers didn't even twitch so I kissed her exposed neck and I felt her pulse beat rhythmically underneath my lips. My girl was officially passed out cold. Smirking I sucked on her neck a little harder and this time I felt her pulse beat a little faster, I almost had her.

Letting go of her delicious neck I kissed along her jaw until I reached my destination, her soft delicious lips. I felt them curve upward just a bit and that's when I knew she was close to waking. "Beautiful girl," I sighed pulling the covers off of her and moving closer to her so I was kneeling behind her with her back to me. She was completely naked and I just stared at her backside for a minute appreciating the view until her arm moved snapping me out of the trance I was in.

I moved my hands all over her back, if there was one thing that would wake her up it was a sexually charged backrub. While I was kneading her back I leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Wake up for me beautiful."

She moaned when my hand "accidently" slipped and grazed the side of her breast. I smirked knowing I had her right where I wanted her, well that was until, "Edward, you could not possible want to go again." She stated rolling over so I could see her naked breast. She turned her head and immediately snapped it back looking at me with a scowl, "Why the hell are you waking me up at five in the morning?" She hit me on the chest and pushed me off of her.

"I just woke up and needed you baby." I said wrapping my arms around her and pressing my erection into her side. It wasn't a lie I did get woken unexpectedly, she just didn't need to know how right now.

She scoffed, "Let me guess…you got an unexpected call and now you can't get back to sleep." She said raising her eyebrow at me.

I bent forward a kissed her on the lips, "Beautiful, what would make you think that?" I asked her innocently.

She sighed, "You always get calls early in the morning." It was true I usually do get calls from Jasper or Em telling me how the shipment went when I couldn't be there. The three of us usually switch nights so two of us would go and one of us would get to stay home with our girls, this only happened twice a month and yesterday was one of those days.

She rolled away from me and started to pull the comforter up but I stopped her, "I know you want me." I said cockily.

She laughed, "And what would make you think that Mr. Cullen? Was it the way I pushed you off of me? No I know it was the way I made you sleep on the couch tonight wasn't it." She said fiercely pulling the covers over her and turning away from me.

I had a lot of groveling to do there was no way I was sleeping on that couch tonight. Sighing I moved the hair out of her face, which made her growl and kissed her cheek softly, "I love you, beautiful." Then I turned away from her and smirked, knowing this would make her feel bad. I sighed and slowly got off the bed and put my boxers on.

After I put my boxers and pants on she still didn't say anything I was starting to get worried but I had to follow through with my plan so with a defeated sight I turned the door handle. "BANG!" I jumped and out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella jump out of the bed to run to me.

She clutched my waist tightly, "Edward what was that?" She asked looking up at me with wide eyes.

I had an idea of what it was, "Stay right here I'll be back in a minute." I said prying her hands off of me.

"What you are not going alone." I turned away from her and opened the door but she tugged at my hand and whispered, "Wait! At least take this, please."

She ran over to my nightstand and pulled out my gun, "How the hell did you know that was there?" I whispered yelled.

She rolled her eyes and handed me the gun. "I do live here, ya know." I just took the gun away from her because with how mad at me she was getting at me this morning I was a little afraid she would shoot me, my girl had a little bit of a temper on her.

"We'll talk about this later. Lock the door once I leave, I'll give you three knocks to signal that it's me." I said kissing her on the lips and putting the gun in the waistband of my pants. I walked down the stairs that led to the kitchen, where I thought the source of the loud noise came from.

With my gun aimed I whipped around the corner and found nothing there. "What the hell?" I whispered. It was a mess in here, food scattered all over chairs tipped over. This must have been the noise we heard, but where was the source? I walked out of the kitchen and threw the foyer to the living room and heard a small sound. Without even thinking about it I aimed my gun and charged into the room.

I was shocked at what I saw standing in front of me. I lower my gun and asked him, "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Um, I…Sir, I can explain." The bashful man said looking around the room, probably for a way out.

Tonight was not my night and this kid was getting on my nerves. "Just spit it out Cheney." I said gritting my teeth, there is no way this kid is cut out to be in this sort of business. I think I need to give him the sort of training I gave Jacob, maybe that would give him some balls.

"Sir, there's been um, a problem." I shook my head, when wasn't there a problem. I stared at the kid and arched my eyebrow not liking where this was going. He looked away and continued, "I lost the girl. She's somewhere in the house."

I growled, "I gave you one thing to do and you couldn't even handle that. What makes you think you could handle actually killing someone." I picked up the expensive vase that was on the stand next to me and threw it against the wall next to the kids head making him fall to the floor. "Shit, Bella loved that thing." I said pulling at my hair.

"I'm sorry-" He started to say but immediately stopped by a loud stomping sound. I knew exactly where the sound was coming from this time and charged in the direction of the noise. I had to get the girl before Bella decided to get curious and open that door. Running through the foyer and to the kitchen I forgot about the mess and slipped in something slimy on the floor. I banged my head, "Boss…you ok?"

"Shut the fuck up Cheney before show you what real blood shed looks like." The girl was upstairs now and banging on things. This worried me because if she banged on the wrong door Bella for sure would open it, thinking it was me no matter how much noise this girl was making on her way there.

Struggling to get up with the pounding headache I now had, I climbed up the stairs with Cheney behind me. I tried to go as fast and as quiet as I could, I figured if I could sneak up behind the girl I could grab her from behind and drag her out of my house and tie her to the bed so she wouldn't get out till I needed her to be out. When we got to the top of the stairs I saw her at our bedroom door and froze in horror at was about to happen.

There was no stopping it Bella was going to open the door.

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

I paced the room back and forth and the longer it took my Green eyes to get back to me the more I started to feel the sweat pool on more forehead. Whipping it away I sat down on the edge of the bed, "Down worry it's probably just Jasper or Em." I said trying to sooth my nerves. I looked back at the clock for the thousandth time since he left and cringed.

"Ok I'll give him five more minutes." I said bouncing my leg. If something wasn't wrong he would have been back by now, I shook my head trying to get these horrible thought out of my head. Green eyes would take care of the situation then we could go back to bed and I would give him a little reward for being my hero.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!" I jumped and ran to the door but hesitated on opening it for a minute because there was more banging coming from the other side. Green eyes told me three knocks but there was defiantly more than that so I stopped. Edward would want me to be one hundred percent sure it was him that was at the other end of the door and thinking logically for a moment I knew it wasn't him.

I backed away from the door and a thousand different scenarios started running through my head of what could possibly be going on behind this door. One of them involved My Mr. Green eyes being hurt and that made me jump into action and throw the door open.

Out of all the scenarios that were running through my head this was defiantly not one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think?<strong>

**If any of you are looking for some amazing stories check out the Taste of the Forbidden Contest, I'm not in it but the the stories are very well written and have good, interesting plots to them. So check it out!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four – Lessons Learned**

**If any of you are looking for some amazing stories check out the Forbidden Fruit Contest. The stories are very well written and have good plots to them.**

**Also I already have half of the next chapter done so hopefully it won't take too long to update!**

**Well I hope you all like it!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

><p>All the air left my lungs, how could she be here right now? I saw movement out of the corner of my eye but I was too frozen in place to see what it was. All I could do was stare at her. Her eyes were as wide as mine were and her mouth was gaped open in shock, "BELLA!" I jolted out of the trance I was in when I heard his voice and felt his strong arms wrap around my shaking body, blocking my view of her.<p>

"Get her the _FUCK _out of here Ben, _NOW_!" I looked up to my Green eyes and his face was red and angry. He wanted to take her away and I only just got her back…He couldn't do this to me! I backed away from him and he whipped his head down to look at me and once he saw the scowl on my face he cupped my face and whispered, "Don't worry beautiful she's going to go away with Ben."

I pushed him away from me when I saw Ben grab her hand and start to drag her down the hallway. I could not let her go yet, so once Green eyes was out of the way I bolted past him. She wasn't fighting against Ben she just followed silently behind him. This made me slow down and think, did she even want to see me. "Angie?" I said softly.

She stopped and turned around but Ben tugged her arm to get her moving again. Angie looked up at me then turned away and slowly followed behind him. I watched them go down the stairs and when I heard the door slam downstairs I turned around to look at my Green eyes and he was giving me a sympathetic smile. "We have a lot to talk about." Green eyes said holding his hand out to me.

I put my hand in his and he led me into our room. "What's going on?" I asked looking up at him as we sat down on the bed.

He was still holding my hand and gripped it a little tighter, "I was going to tell you when you woke up." He sighed and kissed me softly, "You should have never found out this way," He said shaking his head, "Ben brought her here last night."

"_What?_ She's been here since last night?" I said pissed, how could he not tell me! I get he can't tell me everything that happens with the business, but this has nothing to do with that. He should have respected my feelings and told me about this.

I started to get up but he pulled me back, "Here me out." I huffed and ripped my hand out of his and crossed my arms looking up at him with a scowl. "I didn't want to tell you until I found out how she felt about you. I don't want you to get hurt, and for all I know she could be dangerous. Look what she did here tonight, she trashed our house and scared you."

I rolled my eyes, "You still should have told me, I can make decisions for myself. I am a big girl Edward."

"I can't help that I want to protect you." I looked down at the comforter not wanting to look at him in the eyes because if I do I'll forgive him too easily. "I can't just let this girl hurt you, Bella." He lifted my chin up so I was looking up at him and he looked distraught, "Please don't be mad."

I never wanted to see him this way so I broke down and forgave him. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips, "I could never be mad at you even though you do things that irritate me." I laughed lightly, "Where is she now?"

He sighed, "Well I imagine that Ben took her back to the pool house."

My eyes widened, "She's staying in the pool house, with Ben?"

He tugged at his hair, "I knew there was something I forgot to add." He grumbled. "I wanted her to stay close because I needed to keep an eye on her. None of us knew how far into the drugs she was so I thought it was a good idea to monitor her here."

I lifted my brow, "What do you know about monitoring people with drug habits?"

He shrugged, "Well, nothing really." I shook my head and he quickly continued, "But I needed to know how bad it was before I let her anywhere near you."

I sighed, "Edward, if you always make my decisions for me how am I going to be strong and make decisions when you're not with me?"  
>He got a frightened look on his face. "Are you breaking up with me?"<p>

I laughed and smacked him on the chest, "No! What I meant is when you're away. You're not always going to be near me twenty-four seven. I need to be independent and start doing things on my own."

He pulled me over to him so I was sitting in his lap, "This is a cruel world my Bella, I can't help but shield you from it." He sighed and held me tighter, "But I love you Bella Swan and I need to keep my fragile girl safe."

I smacked him again, "Fragile you say?," I got up on my knees and put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back into the bed. "I'll show you how fragile I am." I moved his hands over his head and whispered in his ear, "Mr. Green eyes." His eyes got wide and he tried to flip me over but I wouldn't let him. He probably could have flipped me over if he really tried but he was going to let me have this one victory. I smirked at him and grinded myself down onto his growing erection.

I took my shirt off and tossed it somewhere. Then kissed him hard and tugged his shirt up and over his head, I was so into the moment grinding down on him that I was shocked when the door to our room opened. Green eyes instinctively rolled over on top of me blocking me from the person at the door. "Edward what the hell happened downstairs, is everyone alright?"

I looked over Edwards shoulder and his Aunt Esme was standing there. What the hell was she doing here? I was stunned, what the hell is going to happen next? "Um Aunt Esme…" Green eyes looked down to his naked chest then back up to his aunt, "We're, um a little preoccupied here."

Esme took in the picture of Edward with his shirt off and him shielding me behind him and gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry, um," Her face was turning red and I felt bad for her.

"It's alright Esme." I said trying to lighten the awkward mood that settled over the room.

The room was silent for a while and it began to get awkward, so I hit Green eyes on the shoulder to respond to his aunt. "Um, it was work business and everyone is fine. I'll clean it up, don't worry about it."

She nodded her head and quickly shut the door. I couldn't hold it in and started hysterically laughing, "I-It's just so-so ironic."

Edward growled and rolled over on top of me without suffocating me and attacked my mouth to quiet my laughter. "It's really not funny. This is the second time this sort of thing has happened." I giggled and he playfully scowled at me, "I think from now on when they come to stay, or we go there, we need to lock the doors."

"Wait a minute." I was confused; did he just say they are staying here? "What do you mean they are staying with us?"

He sighed and rolled over onto his back, "They called me early this morning asking if they could stay here because the lake house was still being renovated." Every word that came out of his mouth just confused me more and he must have sensed it, "Aunt Esme want to renovate it." He laughed, "She thought it wouldn't be big enough for all of us when we go to visit."

"So what you're saying is they're here for the weekend?" He nodded. It didn't bother me that they were here, I actually love it. I didn't get to spend a lot of time with his aunt and uncle because when we were at the lake house a couple months ago we were held up in our room the whole time.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier baby. I didn't want to wake you." I smiled up at him and kissed his lips and before it could go any further I pulled away and smirked.

"This will be your punishment for the week." He was about to say something put I put my hand over his mouth. "This is what you get for not telling me about the Angie thing. I really am happy your Aunt and Uncle are here for the weekend." He growled and I rolled over and got out of the bed before he could convince me his punishment would affect me too. I stopped at our bathroom door, "I am going to visit her after I get ready. No matter what you say." I closed the door and started to get ready for my day.

* * *

><p>Walking down stairs to the kitchen I smelled the most amazing thing. I walked a little quicker and once I was in the kitchen I saw Esme at the stove cooking what looked to be French toast, bacon and sausage. "Oh this smells amazing." She turned around and smiled.<p>

"Good morning dear." I walked over to the stove to stand next to her.

"Morning Esme." I sat on the counter next to her.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind Carlisle and I are staying here for the weekend. If it's a problem we could always stay at a hotel, it really wouldn't be a problem."

This woman was so sweet, "Esme it really is no problem. Plus we didn't get to know each other that well the week at the lake house so I'm excited to get to know you better." She put some eggs on a plate for me and I walked over to the table. Remembering I hadn't seen Green eyes I asked her, "Esme do you know where Edward is?"

"After he ate he told me he had some business to attend to and walked out the back door." I sighed and sat at the table. "Dear, you look like you need someone to talk to." She sat next to me at the table with her own plate of food.

"Is it that obvious?"

"I have good intuition." We both laughed, "Dear, anything you say will stay between you and me."

I took the opportunity, "Well I love Edward so much, it's just that sometimes he never gives me the chance to be independent." I paused and added, "I hate that he doesn't tell me things that I need to know. He says he's just trying to protect me but I don't need a savior I need him to be honest with me." I started to eat my food afraid I said too much, this was his aunt after all.

"I know how you feel dear, when Carlisle and I first started dating he didn't want me to go to the grocery store without him." I looked up at her horrified, which made her giggle, "That's not even the worst of it. He used to get these calls in the middle of the night where he would just have to leave without telling me anything and wouldn't be home for days." Carlisle and Esme sure have been through a lot. I'm just glad Green eyes never had to leave me for days. "It's the life style they grew up in Bella. The business and protecting the woman they love is all they know."

"Carlisle's not like that now."

"Your right he's not but he's also not in the business anymore." That was true technically Carlisle wasn't in the business but Edward, Jasper, and Em were so they could be considered targets because they were family.

"But you're still in the family and considered targets, right."

"Yes that's true but I'm not as big of a target as you are." I looked up at her. I always knew being in Green eyes life would put a target on my back but hearing her confirm it was a little frightening. It wasn't going to stop me from being with him though. "Dear, the only advice I could really give you is you need him to get you a body guard." I set my fork down and was about to protest, "Just hear me out." I nodded my head for her to continue, "Once you get one it would take a lot of stress off of his shoulders and he would be more willing to let you go out and do your own thing. I'm not saying he won't keep things from you, but that's just a part of the package."

I had to think about this for a while. When we were done with breakfast and cleaned up we sat back at the table, "Esme I thought about what you said and I think your right. If I get a body guard I think our lives would calm down and it would make Edward feel better about letting me in."

"You would really consider me getting you a body guard." Esme and I both gasped and turned our heads over to the patio doorway. Edward was leaning against the door with his hands in his pockets.

"I'll give you two a little space. I need to take care of the supplies we got this morning anyway." She got up and quickly fled the room.

"Um, Esme suggested it and I think that it would give me a little independence so I think it could be a good idea."

He walked over to me and picked me up from the seat and twirled me around making me giggle. "God I was going to ask you sooner but I thought you would never go for it." He sat down on the chair and sat me on his lap, "You have no idea how much better I feel already."

I giggled and kissed him, "If I do this for you will you start telling me about stuff that is going on in your "business life"? You don't need to go in to the gory details. I just don't want to worry at all hours of the day if you're alright." Not knowing where he is worries me. I know for a fact he would never cheat on me, I just don't want something bad to happen to him and I never find out about it until it was too late.

"I know it worries you Beautiful and if you get a body guard then I will let you in a little more. I can't promise you that I will start letting you come to the company though."

I nodded my head. "It's a deal then." I squealed and put my hand around his neck and gripped his hair tightly. "I love you so much!"

I kissed his lips and started to softly grind down on him, forgetting we had guests. "Well I didn't know that breakfast came with a show this morning." I froze gripping Green eyes hair tighter.

Green eyes gripped my hips, "Way to ruin a perfectly good moment uncle Carlisle." Green eyes said loosening his grip on me. I slid off of his lap and to the seat next to him.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" I looked up to Carlisle feeling the redness in my cheeks deepen.

"No dear, I have to watch my blood pressure." He laughed, "I would have been down sooner, but I need to watch my diet and not be around all those delicious smells." He paused and laughed, "Esme thinks I can't handle the temptation and ordered me upstairs until everything was cleaned up and put away."

We all laughed, "She just cares for you and wants you to live a long and happy life." Green eyes said surprising me at how serious he was.

Carlisle sat next to him with his bowl of cheerios and slapped him on the back, "I know son and she's absolutely right I would have caved if I smelt that bacon cooking this morning…Mmm what I would do for some of that right now." He said lifting the spoon up to his mouth. He looked up at us, "So what do you kids have planned today?"

I looked up at Green eye's remembering about Angie being in the pool house. He must have known what I was thinking because he nodded his head back at me and told his uncle, "We have a few issues to take care of." His uncle grunted and continued eating.

We sat there for a while looking at each other until his aunt came in and started to talk with his uncle. "Bella and I have to step out for a while. You make yourselves at home." He held his hand out to me and we walked out the patio doors. Once we were outside we sat down at the patio table. "Come here baby." He said tugging me onto his lap again.

Once I was situated I asked him, "Is she still here?"

He sighed, "Yes." I looked down and he cupped my cheek lifting my face up. "I thought that's what you wanted." It was what I wanted, I was just nervous. I didn't want her to hate me for everything that has happened. "She doesn't hate you Bella." He said reading my mind. I looked up to him shocked and he chuckled, "I know you beautiful, you worry about everything."

I snorted, even though it was true. "She really doesn't?"

"Yes baby. I would tell you everything but I think she wants to tell you herself." I was shocked. He was actually going to let me see her.

"Is she alright though?"

"Physically she is but mentally she's going to need some help." I felt my eyes start to water, "Don't worry I'm going to do everything I can to help your friend, baby." I held him close, he was everything to me.

"You know how I told you earlier that you weren't going to be getting any for the week." His eyes grew wide and he nodded his head furiously. I kissed his lips and whispered in his ear, "I think you redeemed yourself." He groaned and before he could get any ideas I moved off of his lap, "I think I need to see Angie now."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember Jacob's only "guarding" Bella when she's at the diner.<strong>

**First of all I want to thank everyone who has favorited, reviewed or followed this story it means a lot to me!**

**Well that's all I had to say :) Tell me what you think…Was Bella too hard on Green eyes?**


	25. Payback

**Chapter Twenty Five – Payback**

**This took so long to get to you all!**

**Well I hope you all like it!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

><p>I grabbed his hand and we walked down the pathway to the pool house. The closer we got I squeezed his hand tighter, "Baby, you're going to break my hand." He joked pulling me closer to his side. I couldn't respond I was too focused on what was about to happen and he must have known because he kissed the top of my head to comfort me.<p>

Once we reached the doors we stood there for a minute so I could gather my thoughts. Green eyes gave me my time and once I looked up to him and nodded my head he knocked. A minute later Ben slowly opened the door, "It's me again. Bella wants some alone time with Angela." He nodded and opened the door a little further letting the sunlight shine into the dark room and giving me a good look at Ben. He had dark circles under his eyes and his clothes were wrinkled and dirty looking.

"Why don't you guys go up to the main house? Ben looks like he needs a break." Green eyes looked at me and pulled me to the side so Ben couldn't hear what we were saying.

"I'm not leaving you!" He whispered.

I shook my head, "I'll be fine trust me." He was about to protest but I shook my head, "You need to let me do this on my own."

He sighed and reluctantly turned to Ben, "Let's go, you can rest up at the main house." Ben nodded and started to walk up to the house but looked back once he realized Green eyes wasn't following him, "Go I'll be there in a minute I need to talk to my girl." He nodded and glanced back at the house one last time before he started walking again. I wonder what that was all about, I thought as I watched Ben walked to the main house. "Bella press this if you have any trouble, or if you feel unsafe with her." Edward said pulling me out of my thoughts.

I scrunched my face up and looked at the rectangle object Green eyes put in my hand. "Why are you giving me this? And what the hell is it?"

"I knew you wouldn't want me to go in with you so I brought this along." He sighed, "It's an alarm of sorts. If you press this little button I will know immediately and be by your side in an instant." He cupped my face, "Please don't fight me on this."

If I fought my Green eyes on this I knew he would eventually guilt trip me into taking the stupid contraption in with me, so instead of wasting time I nodded my head and whispered, "Fine."

He smiled and kissed me patiently on the lips. "Be safe, Beautiful."

"I will I promise." He walked away and I walked over to the slightly opened door. I stood there for a while trying to build up the courage, finally I pushed the door open further and poked my head into the doorway. It was so dark I couldn't see a thing so I opened the door the rest of the way and walked cautiously into the room. With the door now letting some light in I looked around the room trying to find her.

"Over here." My eyes widened and I turned slowly towards the sound of her voice. She was at the table in the corner of the room smoking a cigarette, "What am I doing here?" She said putting the cigarette out in the ashtray that was in the middle of the table.

"I-I wanted to f-find you." I stuttered, nervous of how she was going to react. She stood up and started to walk towards me and I backed away instinctively.

She scoffed, "I'm not going to hurt you Bella." She then flicked the light switch that was next to me on, illuminating the room so I could see her fully. She had dark circles under her eyes and her clothes were wrinkled. "Is there something wrong, Bella?" She asked narrowing her eyes at me. I was frozen as she walked slowly back to her seat at the table.

I snapped out of it and shakily told her, "N-No?" This was not the sweet Angie I remember from when we were kids. A lot has changed since then and by looking at her and the things Green eyes has told me she has had a rough life. I was a little afraid to ask her about what happened to her, if it was something really bad I don't know how I could handle it.

"What's wrong Bella? Not used to low class people like me invading your space?" My eyes widened out of shock at her biting tone, how could she think of me like that?

I pulled the chair out that was next to her forcefully, "I really have no idea what you're talking about Angie." I sat down facing her. "I've wanted to find you for so long. You have no idea how much!"

"You wanted to find me." She scoffed, "You tried real hard Bella." I was about to protest but she continued, "While I was out there going through hell you were here, cozy with your new family while I rotted away, just admit it Bella!" She practically yelled at me.

I felt the tears well up, "That is totally not true Angie," I sniffled, "It was only recently that I met Edward and his family they're the ones that found you and without them I don't think I would have ever been able to find you, I owe them so much."

"Finding me shouldn't have been a problem Bella! You were supposed to stay there and wait for me." I let out a deep breath letting the guilt eat me alive. All my fears were coming true, she did hate me.

"Angie, I'm so sorry I couldn't stay there."

My eyes watered, "Why the hell not? Wait let me guess…You got the opportunity to go to some fancy college and forgot all about me didn't you!"

I felt the tears fall down my face but her face remained the same fierce glare it was from the beginning. I took a deep breath, "I have been on my own these past few years with nobody." It hurt that she could think so little of me, I use to be her best friend and she knew me better than anyone. "My father was killed not too long after you and your family left." Her eyes widened, "I-I had to leave Angie, they made me go live with my aunt."

"W-What?"

I reached across the table and held her hand, "I never wanted to leave you. I-I thought about you every day."

She pulled her hand away from me making my eyes water more than they already were. I covered my face and let the tears fall freely. "I'm so sorry Bells!" I gasped as I felt her arms circle around me. "I shouldn't have snapped at you." I took my hands away from my face and she was there hugging me tightly. "We were best friends! I should have known that something bad happened if you weren't there." I looked up at her and she also had tears streaming down her face.

I didn't want to dwell on the past so I hugged her back then shook my head, "It's none of our faults." I sighed and pulled away, "Let's just think to the future now and try to become the friends that we once were."

She pulled away, "You really want to be my friend after everything I said and did to you?"

"It would have been so much easier if we had this discussion yesterday." We both laughed, "Angie, you have to know that you will always be my friend, no matter what you've done we can overcome it together." I held her hand tighter, "And maybe become sisters again."

She nodded her head, "I would really love that."

I smiled back at her wiping the remaining tears away, "Angie there just some things I need to know."

She knew what I was talking about because she froze looking apprehensive all of a sudden, "Are you sure you want to know Bells?" I nodded my head and she sighed, "After we left my dad took us to California and things seemed to settle down for us until my senior year of high school." She sighed and continued, "He just left Bells, left us with nothing."

"He didn't even leave a note or anything?"

"No, the only thing he left us with was our eviction notice." She scoffed, "We only had three days left to get out! The asshole never told us anything about it." My heart sank because I knew where this was going. "With what little money I had left we moved back. I knew it was the only place I we would all be safe from whatever my father was running from and I knew my father would never come back here, so that was a plus."

"What did you do for money Angie?" I already knew she worked at a strip club but I needed to hear her say it.

She sniffled, "I-I worked at a strip club." I closed my eyes and she continued frantically, "I had to do it Bells it was the fastest way to get money and Aro was really nice."

My blood went cold at the mention of his name, "Aro?"

"Yes, he was the owner of the club I worked at." My eyes widened but she wasn't looking at me and continued, "It was James that I worried about." She shivered and looked away.

"You can tell me." I whispered.

"He never did anything just implied that he would." She looked up and me finally, "Don't worry Bells I'm safe now, well that's what Ben tells me anyway." She smiled at me as tears streaked down her face.

"He's right, you are safe." She nodded her head, "What happened to when you worked at the club Angie?"

She stared at me for a minute and continued, "Um, I had to dance." I nodded and she looked away from me and continued. "I stripped Bella, it was good money and I could support my family. That's all that really matters."

I narrowed my eyes, "I think you're missing a huge part to this story Angie."

She sighed, "I took drugs. I'm not proud of it but it was the only way I could get on that stage and dance." The room was quite the only you could hear was our breathing, "Bells? You don't hate me do you?"

I sighed, "Angie I could never hate you. You might have made mistakes but everyone makes mistakes, you just have to learn from them."

She sniffed and wiped the tears from her face, "Um I'm sorry for the damage I caused last night." She was looking at me and had tears in her eyes again, "Ben said I was hallucinating or something." She sighed, "I think my subconscious was trying to find you."

I smiled, "Would it be horrible to say that I'm glad you did it?" She looked confused, "I didn't want you to damage anything but if you didn't do that, who knows how long it would have been before I knew you were here."

"Edward didn't tell you?"

I looked away; this is not something I wanted to tell her. "Um…He wanted to know how safe it was to be around you before he wanted me near you."

"I can understand that." I sighed in relief that I didn't offend her. "I want you to know that I want to get better. I'm going to need you through this Bells."

"I'll be here every step of the way. I promise you!" She smiled and we talked a little more about her addiction. She told me how James would make her take pills an hour before she would go on stage so she would loosen up for the crown. Angie promised me that she only took the drugs when she had to go onstage and never did them when she wasn't at the club so I had hope that she could overcome this and get clean.

"Thank you for helping me, Bells."

I nodded, "Your welcome for the hundredth time." We laughed, "Now why don't you take a nap you look like you need it."

She scowled playfully, "alright. Don't go too far."

I hugged her, "I'll be up at the main house if you need me. Actually come up even if you don't need me." She smiled, "All you have to do is follow the pathway and it'll take you up to the house." She smiled and I walked to the door putting my hands in my pockets, "What?" I said to myself as I pulled out the object.

It was the stupid alarm Green eyes gave me, "What is that?"

I scowled at the offending object, "It's a stupid alarm Edward gave me."

"He really thought I was that unsafe?" She asked frowning.

"He's very over protective of me." I sighed. Suddenly a thought hit me and I looked up at Angie smirking. I lifted the alarm up and pressed the button.

"Bella why the hell did you do that!?" Her eyes were wide but the only thing I could do was smile back at her.

I leaned against the wall, "Payback." She smirked back at me and we waited.

It only took a minute before he slammed the door open gasping out, "BELLA!" Searching around the room frantically his eyes landed on mine and he ran over to me, "What's wrong? Where are you hurt? Where is she?" At the last question he turned away from me blocking my view.

I grabbed onto him before he could get the wrong idea. "I just wanted some company on my walk back to the house. You ready?" I asked him as I grabbed his hand. He froze and I walked around him so I was facing him. "Edward?"

His face was red, "How could you do that to me?" He said clenching his teeth. My eyes widened and he turned away from me, "Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. I looked behind me and Angie was standing there looking worried so I smiled at her to reassure her Green eyes would never hurt me. She nodded her head and shut her door. We were halfway up the pathway when I pulled my arm away from his grasp.

He spun around and was going to say something but I interrupted by yelling, "You were hurting me!"

His eyes widened and he grabbed for my hand again but I pulled it away, "I just wanted to look at it Beautiful."

He was looking at me with a conflicted expression, so I took pity on him held out my hand for him to look at. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean it." There was a bright red mark around my wrist that looked worse than it actually was. "You just made me so angry. If anything happened to you I would lose everything." He tilted my face up to look at his, "Don't you realize how much I love you?"

My eyes started to water at the devastated look on his face, "Baby, I know you love me and you'll never lose me!" He wiped my tears away, "I just wanted to play a little prank on you."

He wrapped his arms around me, "Bella, god baby I just, I can't even think about if something bad were to happen and I wasn't there to protect you."

"Shh. You don't have to worry about that anymore." I hugged him tighter to me, "I'm promise you I'll never do that again, I just wasn't thinking." Thinking about it more clearly now what I did was horrible, I made him worry over nothing. "I'll be safe and you won't have to worry once I get that body guard. I hate that you worry about me, you have more important things to worry about than this."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "I will never stop worrying about you, no matter what." My eyes widened, "But it will help once I get you that body guard." I nodded my head understanding. He grabbed my hand and we walked back up to the house.

Once we got back up to the house we decided to have a relaxing rest of the day and I got comfortable on the couch while Edward was at the DVD player putting a movie in. "Hey, wait…where's Ang?" Ben asked stopping in the door way of the living room looking around the room for her.

"She's in the pool house getting some rest." His eyes glanced over towards the direction of the pool house and he frowned. I wonder what this was about, "Why do you need her for something?"

"Um, I'm supposed to be watching her." He said awkwardly shuffling his feet. I looked over at Green eyes and he was smirking.

"Yeah why don't you go and do your job." He said harshly, confusing me because just a minute ago he was smiling at him. Ben nodded quickly and left.

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" Ben seemed like a nice guy. He protected and helped my best friend, so anything I could do to help him in return I would.

Green eyes walked over to me and sat next to me on the couch rapping his arms around me. "He likes her."

I turned my head towards him, "What? How do you know?"

"Well for one he looks at her the same way I look at you." I thought about it and he didn't want to leave her when I needed to talk to her, Green eyes had to make him leave to get some rest. He hugged me tighter to him and whispered in my ear, "He also told me."

"He admitted to it?" I was shocked. Ben looked like the type of guy that wouldn't express his feelings, especially to his boss. He nodded his head, "Well, is he going to do anything about it?"

He huffed, "I don't think it's a good idea Bella. He's supposed to be watching over her, they both don't need to be distracted by this right now."

"I understand. I just wish they could have what we have."

He kissed me hard and laid me on the couch. As he hovered over me he said, "Nobody could have a love like ours, it's too strong my love."

* * *

><p><strong>Who all hates Bella for that little stunt?<strong>

**Thank you everyone who has favorited, reviewed or followed this story it means a lot to me!**


	26. Girls in Trouble

**Chapter Twenty Six – Girls in Trouble**

**So I got this chapter out pretty early!**

**I want to thank SUNFLOWER3759 for helping me with this story :)**

**So, I hope you all like it!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

><p>The days after Angie arrived seemed to pass by quickly, but the first week she was here was definitely the worst. Green eyes and I helped her whenever we could, but I could barely stay in the same room with her because she looked so frail and I couldn't stand seeing her like that. Ben stayed with her through everything and that made me realize that he would be good for her. I knew had to make sure that they got together somehow, even if Green eyes thought it wasn't a good idea; I knew I needed to make it happen.<p>

It took Angie a month to recover although she will never be 100% better she will have to work on staying clean for the rest of her life, but she says the urges to use are a lot easier to fight, with all of us helping her. I think it also helps having her family with her also. About a week ago she begged me to get Green eyes to let them stay in the pool house with her.

* * *

><p>"Please Bells, I know it hasn't been long since I stopped using, but they need me." She looked up at me pleading with her eyes, "I need them too."<p>

She stuck her bottom lip out and there was a low groan across the room, which made me smirk. I hugged her tightly, "Of course they can stay."

She sighed and looked down, "Will Edward be okay with it? You know I hate asking, he has already done so much for me."

"Angie it will be no problem." Edward was definitely going to have a problem with this, he hated people he didn't know invading his personal space.

"Thanks Bells." It took a lot of convincing from me, but eventually Green eyes gave in. The trip to Victoria's Secret helped a lot…and I am not complaining.

* * *

><p>After Angie's mom and her rugrat brothers moved in the house turned into chaos. Green eyes stayed at the company most of the time, he just couldn't handle having all these people here. I on the other hand was at the house all day every day. There was just too much to do here with all these living in the house and because of these arrangements we never got to see each other.<p>

I was mopping up some weird green gunk that was crusted onto the floor when there was a pounding on the door. "Can somebody get that?" I shouted, I was not in the mood this morning, I just wanted to get this house cleaned before Green eyes got home and had a fit. The pounding on the door started again and with a defeated sigh I set the mop down and went to the door. "Can I help you?"

I peeked out the window that was by the door, like Green eyes told me to do and there was a man at the door. There stood a man wearing a suite and looking quite harmless so I opened the door, "Hello Miss Swan." I gasped and slammed the door shut only to be stopped by his hand holding it open. "You didn't let me introduce myself," He said pushing the door open all the way, "I'm Alistair, your bodyguard." I let out a relieved breath and moved out of the way so he could enter. "There's one thing you need to learn first Miss Swan."

I lifted my brow at the audacity of this man, "Oh really and what would that be?"

"Don't open your door to strangers, let alone let them into your house." I rolled my eyes. I was not going to let him boss me around in my house.

"Alright, then get the hell out then!" He smirked and walked around me in the direction of the kitchen. With a frustrated growl I slammed the door closed and followed behind him. "What are you doing here? I know you're my bodyguard and all but I thought you would be more in the background and I wouldn't even know you were there."

He sat down at the table and I sat across from him. "I wanted to stop by so we could get to know each other a little better. This doesn't have to be some sort of punishment for the both of us."

"Punishment?" I knew he wasn't talking about me when he mentioned the punishment part, because I volunteered to get a bodyguard, so he must have been talking about himself.

"That's not important right now." I narrowed my eyes and he rolled his, "Fine, I'm only telling you this because I have a feeling you won't let it go." I smiled back at him, I had a feeling that this blossoming friendship was going to be a good one. "Boss told me to do something and I just couldn't, so he made me do this."

"What did he ask you to do?" He shook his head. "Fine you don't have to tell me, but why is watching over me have to be a punishment?" I asked him softly as I twisted my fingers back and forth looking down at the table.

He sighed, "You're really good at making people feel guilty, ya know that." I smirked and he rolled his eyes at me. "Well it wouldn't be for a lot of men in the organization, most of them would think of it as an honor." I felt my face heat up and he continued, "I think of it more of as a punishment because I'm used to being out in the field. I don't like to stay in one place for long periods at a time, I get too antsy." I nodded my head in understanding and he smiled back at me. "Let's try not to get in the habit of these little talks though, Boss wouldn't like it."

"Your right about that, Edward doesn't like me to know a lot about the business."

"It's understandable, if I had someone I loved as much as boss loves you I wouldn't let her anywhere near this hell." I looked away, and thought about all the times I had to force Green eyes to tell me what was going on and by the look on Alistair's face I finally understood why he keeps things from me. "Well on a lighter note, boss wants me to watch over you during the day until he gets home from work or if he has to leave on business."

"Will you be staying in the house?"

He laughed, "You couldn't pay me enough to live in this house."

"Why? It's not that bad!" I looked around and there were dirty dishes in the sink, and that goop I was cleaning up when he walking was trailed through the room, it was even on the walls. "Okay so maybe it needs a little work."

He snorted, "Yeah, work." I narrowed my eyes at him, "I won't be needed at nights."

"Oh so what exactly will you be doing?"

"I'll mostly just follow you around when you leave the house. Boss wanted your opinion if you wanted me far away, like an outta sight out of mind type of thing. Or if you would like me closer, like a babysitter type of deal."

I growled, "I am a 22 year old woman Alistair, it insults me if you're implying that I need a babysitter!"

He smirked, "I wasn't implying, I was just asking. So which one would it be?"

For some reason he was trying to rile me up and get me to choose the latter option, but I had another thing coming for him, "Hmmm, I think I need you by my side." He looked shocked, "This will take so much stress away from me and plus this way I wouldn't have to stress about trivial things like which color blouse looks the best with my completion." I stood up from the table, "And another thing I won't have to worry about is cleaning this horrid mess up."

"Oh no lady, this was not part of the arrangement."

I stood in the doorway and turned towards him, "I know it wasn't, but you think you could just come in here and bully me into making decisions on what best suits you and you alone. Well I don't think so buddy, the mop's right over there." I didn't stay and listen to what he had to say and walked out the back door and sat on one of the benches.

This whole bodyguard thing seemed like it was going to be a lot more drama than it needed to be. Why couldn't Alistair be like one of those hard asses in the movies? Alistair is only looking out for himself and doesn't care about anything else besides keeping me safe and out of his way. Looking up into the sky I remembered the night Green eyes and I spent laying out here under the stars, I wish we could go back to that night. I miss having my Green eyes with me, "Hey what are you doing out here?"

I gasped startled and looked up to her, "What are you doing here Rose? Em's going to freak once he realizes you left the house."

She rolled her eyes at me and sat next to me on the bench, "I needed to get out of that house, it's driving me crazy." Since learning Rose was pregnant Em went a little…okay a lot over protective and wouldn't let Rose leave the house. He was afraid something would happen to her, which was a little crazy if you asked me. Rose's body has changed a lot since the last time I saw her. Now her stomach was a little rounder and her face was a little fuller. "What are you looking at?"

I laughed, "You look good Rose, pregnancy suits you."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't tell Em that, he'll want me to say pregnant forever and I don't think I could handle being in that house for the rest of my life." We both laughed. "I really want to do something fun today!" She said standing up.

I sighed and shook my head, "Um, I don't know Rose, if something were to happen…"

She rolled her eyes and tugged my arm until I was standing next to her. "Come on Bells," She stuck the lip out and I was a goner. I nodded my head and she squealed.

"Shhh!" I said as I placed my hand over her mouth, "My new bodyguard is in the house and if we are going to leave, I want to do it without him." She nodded her head and we started to walk around the house.

"What the hell are you doing?" I jumped, thinking we were busted until I turned around and looking into the brown eyes of my best friend. "You are not leaving without me." Angie said with a hand on her hip.

I smiled, "What are you waiting for? Get in." She giggled and hopped in the back seat. I started the car up and we drove off down the road, "So where are we going?"

I glanced over at Rose and she smiled as she rubbed her stomach, "I'm hungry."

I smirked and looked back to the road, "I know where we could go."

It was a short distance away so we were there in minutes. "Oh god I wish I thought to go here first. It's going to be weird to be a customer for once."

We walked through the doors and sat down at the table Green eyes and his brothers always sat when they came here. We didn't have to wait long before the small black haired waitress scurried over to our table. "Does Em know you're not in your cage?" Rose scoffed and her, "And you…why the hell didn't you come into work the past week?"

I smacked myself, "Oh Ally, everything has been so stressful. Has everything here been running smoothly?"

She sighed and sat down next to me. "Jacob's been helping out a lot, so it hasn't been that bad." I hugged her, "So what would you gals like to eat?"

After we gave her our orders she sat with us and we all talked about everything that was going on in our lives and once the food was ready she ate with us. "What are you doing later Ali?" Angie asked her as she finished off her soup, I was so relieved that my friends were getting along so well together, it's like we have known each other for years.

"Hmmm absolutely nothing, my shift is technically over too." She said as she looked down at her watch.

"I have an idea of what we could do then." Ang said slowly, making me little hesitant.

"Angie are you sure you're up to it, it hasn't been long since you've been in recovery."

"I'm up to it Bells. Please, I need to get this off of my chest if I want to get better."

I sighed, "What is it you want to do?"

"I need to get something back that was taken from me."

I got a bad feeling and I didn't like where this little plan of Angie's was going but before I could protest at all she jumped up from the booth and grabbed the car keys that were on the table and bolted for the door, "Anyone coming?" She said as she ran out the door. Before we could even discuss it Rose and Alice were out the door. Rolling my eyes I reluctantly followed behind them. "So what's the plan now?" I said as I sat in the back seat next to Rose.

"Once we get there I'll explain everything." I looked over towards Rose and she seemed fine so I decided to let loose and live in the moment, well that was until Angie stopped the car in the back parking lot of The Dawn Night Club. "Now before you say anything, I'm going to do this with or without you."

"You're not going in there! It's not safe!" I was starting to panic, Aro Volturi owned this club, before he died.

"I just need to go in there and get some peace Bells, please I really need to get this off my chest so I can get over it and move on with my life." She said as she looked at me desperately.

"You're not going in there alone." She nodded her head, "And you're definitely not going in there," I said looking at Rose, "If something happens to you Em would kill us all."

"I'm only agreeing to this because you're probably right." She laughed, "But I'm not staying in this car alone."

I looked over at Alice and she was shaking her head at me, "No way, I want to be in on this action!"

"Please Alice, I need Bella with me for this!"

Alice groaned and was quiet for a while, "Fine but you better hurry up, this is my day off and I'm not spending it cooped up in this car all dam day!"

Angie squealed and leaned over to give her a hug, "Don't worry we'll be gone ten minutes tops, I promise!" I sighed and left the car walking behind Angie. We walked to the front of the night club and it looked innocent enough but I knew once we entered it wouldn't look the same. Angie opened the door and I followed closely behind her, there was no way I was letting her out of my sight. "The place is right through here, follow me." She said as she led me through the main room that was filled with tables and booths.

She led me to a hallway that was dimly light, "Ang, this is starting to creep me out. Where is everyone?" She stopped in front of a doorway that read _private_ and I got a sinking feeling in my gut.

She stared at the door and whispered, "They're making renovations so it's closed down till Tuesday."

The sinking feeling in my gut intensified, "Ya know what, let's just go before anyone see's us."

I turned around to walk down the hallway but her hand stopped me from moving, "No we're already here there's no point in going back now!" I groaned as she opened the door. "It'll only take a minute," She whispered as we walked into the empty room. I stood at the doorway looking out to make sure no one was coming as she did what she needed to do.

"Hurry the hell up Ang!" This was taking way too long.

"Shut up Bella! I told you nobody is here, so calm your ass down!"

I turned towards her and narrowed my eyes, "If you're going to be rude, I'll just leave and let you fend for yourself!" She didn't pay any attention to what I said because at the next moment she gasped and smiled up at me, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Oh, hell yes!" I walked over to see what it was she found and it was just a bunch of random papers.

"You seriously made us come down here for this!" I shook my head and started to walk out of the room when she grabbed my hand.

"Bella, do you know what these are?"

"They're stupid papers Angie, now let's get the hell out of here!"

"They're not just any papers Bella, there incriminating ones."

She smirked and I lifted my brow, "Wait, what do you mean?"

"I need closure and the only way that I can get it is if this place is gone, forever." My eyes widened, she wanted to close the place down. If I would have known that I would have been on board from the beginning. "Now let's go, I thing I got everything."

I smiled and we ran for the door and once I got out of that creepy club I started laughing at what we just pulled off, "I seriously can't believe we just did that!" I turned and smiled at her but the smile slipped from my face, "Angie?" I looked down both sides of the street and there was no sign of her. I closed my eyes dreading what I needed to do and walked back into the club.

The place was as empty as it was when we entered. I just kept thinking that maybe she forgot one of the papers, or she fell and got hurt while we were running out. Building up the courage I walked to the hallway and started running for the room we were in before. I just wanted to get the hell out of there, but I needed to find Angie first. There was no way I was going to leave her this time. I opened the door and my heart sank, "I knew you'd come back for her. This was a stupid mistake you made Bella, one that will end your life!" He smirked at the last part.

I looked over at Angie and tears were streaming down her face as the man behind her had his hand over her mouth and a knife to her throat. I looked at her, not knowing how I could get us out of this but I didn't have to think long before I saw her bit down on the man's hand, "RUN BELLA!" She screamed.

As I turned to run I heard a loud smack, and Angie cry out in pain. "You Stupid bitch!" I gasped and froze at the door with my back turned to them. "You run and she dies." I nodded my head and turned facing them. "Now here is how it is going to go…"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you all think?<strong>

**Hopefully I can start updating this story once every week, but I'm not making any promises!**


	27. Don't Spaz Out

**Chapter Twenty Seven – Don't Spaz Out**

**Sorry I couldn't get this to you all sooner!**

**Well I hope you all like it!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last Chapter<em>**

_As I turned to run I heard a loud smack, and Angie cry out in pain. "You Stupid bitch!" I gasped and froze at the door with my back turned to them. "You run and she dies." I nodded my head and turned facing them. "Now here is how it is going to go…"_

* * *

><p>My eyes watered as he continued, "You're going to do everything I tell you to do without any complaints, do you understand me little girl?" I numbly nodded my head and he smirked and pulled Angie behind him as he walked up to me and grabbed my face with his other hand. I was frozen in shock and could only close my eyes as he gripped my face tightly. "I know you have a voice so why don't you use it! Now give me your phone."<p>

"Ok, just don't hurt us." I said shakily as I gave him my phone as tried not to break down. I needed to stay strong right now so I could figure a way to get out of here, or somehow find a way to contact with my Green eyes.

The man smirked and it reminded me of something, but as soon as the thought surfaced it vanished when another man walked into the room. "What would you like me to do with them boss?"

The "Boss" guy shoved Angie at the man and told him, "Here, you take this one." Angie screeched as the man grabbed her and started dragging her out of the room.

My eyes widened and I started to run after them but the "Boss" grabbed my arm and shoved me against the wall. "Where do you think you're going, I still have plans for you." He leered at me. He had me pressed up against the wall so there was no place for me to go and just as I thought he was going to take advantage of the situation he leaned away from me. "Now…when we leave here you're going to keep your mouth shut and you don't want to know what will happen if you don't!"

I nodded my head and he held me so his hand was covering my mouth as we walked out of the room and to the back of the club. Once we were out the back door I looked everywhere and once I saw the car with Rose and Alice inside I saw them looking in our direction. I winked at them to show them I was okay. They nodded their heads and I looked away from them quickly so I wouldn't draw any attention to them.

"Boss" threw me in the back of the car and got in behind me. I looked everywhere for Angie and spotted a car like the one I was in driving ahead of us. I breathed out a sigh of relief. "W-where are you taking us?"

"No where you've been before, so don't worry about it." He said as he turned to the driver and started speaking to him.

"But what are you planning on doing with us?"

He turned to me, "Didn't anyone ever teach you manners little girl?" I looked at him not knowing what he was talking about. All of a sudden I saw his hand move and felt his hand smack me across the face making my head hit the window. I felt a little woozy from the hit and decided to look out the window, but he wasn't going to let that happen, "When two civilized adults are speaking to one another it is rude to butt into the conversation!"

"Sorry," I whispered.

He let my face go, "To answer your question, I'm not planning on doing anything to you unless you deserve it." I turned away from him his answer didn't make me feel any better after the slap he landed on my face. I just wanted my Green eyes. Thinking back to all the warnings he gave me about his dangerous life I never once thought this could happen to me, who would want to take me?

Looking out the window I quietly asked him, "Who are you?"

He reached over and turned my face to his, "You'll learn soon enough." He smirked. I stared into his blue-green eyes and didn't feel as threatened as I did when he smacked me. Looking away from his eyes I looked at his face for the first time. He had light brown hair that made his eyes stand out. Traveling down his face…to the smirk on his mouth reminded me of the one Green eyes would give me when he was trying to be charming. He looked older like maybe he was in his late fifties.

Fifteen minutes later, the car stopped in front of a little cottage house that was surrounded by the woods. The house was actually very nice and I would have been happy to stay here if it wasn't for the circumstances that brought me here.

I was dragged out of the car and led into the small house, where I was pushed onto a small couch, "No I'll be right back I need to make a quick call." He turned away from me, "Laurent, keep an eye on her." He said to the man who took Angie away. I turned my head towards him as he was standing in the doorway.

Once "Boss" left the room I looked at Laurent, "Where's Angie?" I didn't think he would actually answer me but I needed to try anyway. This might have been her fault that we were in this situation…but she was my best friend, no matter what.

"I took care of her." My eyes widened and I was about to ask a million questions when "Boss" walked back into the room making me shut my mouth.

"Did she behave while I was away?" He asked Laurent while he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Yeah, quiet as a mouse." He said sounding bored. I was surprised he didn't say something to him about what I asked…but I was still afraid of what the boss guy was going to do, so I moved my legs up on the couch and held them tightly to my chest as protection. "What are we going to do now boss?"

Boss looked down at me and smirked, "Now we wait."

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

I slammed the phone down on the receiver, where the hell is she? I have been calling the house for the past ten minutes and nobody was picking up and it was worrying the hell out of me. "Maybe she's at the pool house." Jasper said sitting in the chair across from my desk.

"Dude, why do you have to spaz the fuck out over everything?" Emmett said watching me from the couch on the opposite side of the room. Like he had to worry about anything he had his girl pretty much locked up in his house. He didn't have a girl like mine, she could be up to anything right now.

I scowled over at him as I picked up the phone again to call her. "Oh thank god you guys are here!" Alice screeched as she barged into my office startling all of us.

"Rosie? What the fuck, I told you, you needed to stay at home!" Emmett said jumping from the couch and running over to Rose. He wrapped his arms around her like she was about to break and I couldn't hold it in any longer I bursted out laughing.

"And you say I'm the one that spazes over everything." I said calming down. "Wait, what the hell are you guys doing here anyway?"

Alice stared looking pained for some reason…scaring me to death, "Edward, it's about Bella…"

"Some man took her and Angela." Rose finished finally getting untangled from Em's arms.

I sat there frozen. Wha-what the hell did she just say? How could this have happened? Where did this happen? Who had her? So many questions were running through my head that it was hard to organize them all and focus on the right thing to do at the moment.

"Dude! You need to snap the fuck out of it if you ever want to find her." Em said shaking my arm.

I looked up at him and his serious expression snapped me back to reality. I jumped out of the chair, "Alice where did they take her?"

"We, um, we were- uh, at TheDawnNightClub." My eyes widened, not because she said it so fast her mouth barley even moved, but because why the hell would they go there?

I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves that were about to explode. "Why…The…Hell…Were…You…There?"

"It was all Angela's idea." I spun around to look at Rose who was scowling back at me, "We didn't think anything bad was going to happen, but Angela said the only way she could truly get better was to go to the club and get something back that was taken from her." Rose took a deep breath, "Bella knew we shouldn't have been there but Angela insisted. She even insisted that Bella be the one to go in with her and at the time it made sense that she would want her to go with her but now I'm not so sure her intentions were what we all thought."

Rosie is crying by the end, but I couldn't think about that right now, I needed to find Bella! "Ok what we need to do is…" I stopped when my phone started ringing. I usually wouldn't have pushed my friends out of the way to answer it, but it was Bella's special ringtone. "Beautiful? Where are you? Are you alright?"

I was so desperate to hear her voice and make sure she was alright that when I heard chuckling on the other end I almost threw the phone across the room. "Edward, it's really heartwarming to hear how much you care for this disrespectful little tramp. It's going to make this so much easier on me." I could tell he was getting a lot of satisfaction out of this and it was killing me inside.

"When I find you I'll…" His laugh stopped me and made me realize that I was going to have to play by his rules if I ever wanted to get my girl back. "Ok what do you want me to do?"

"We're at 453 Clearwater Lane, be here in an hour and come alone. I'll have people watching to make sure you're alone and if you're not, your precious tramp will get it." I heard the click of him hanging up which pissed me off.

"Fuck!" I slammed the phone down on my desk and tried formulating a plan.

"Wait, wasn't this supposed to be Alistair's first day as her bodyguard?" I looked over at Jasper realizing that that little bastard was supposed to be watching her. I was going to kill him once this was all over!

I stood up and charged out of the room but spun around when I heard the footsteps that were following behind me, "Stay here, I'll take care of it."

"But Edward…"

"No!" I took a deep breath to calm down, "I don't need anyone else I care about getting involved and getting hurt. I'm already dealing with enough." They all nodded their heads as I continued walking to my car.

I needed to get to this place before my time ran out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you all think?<strong>

**Who do you all think the "Boss" man is?**


	28. You're?

**Chapter Twenty Eight – You're…?**

****Before you read you should go back to chapter 18 and read Bella's dream, It might make more sense. But it's not completely necessary! ****

**Everyone gave pretty interesting theories on who they thought the boss is and I am surprised that only one person got it right. So the rest of you should be really surprised at who he is :)**

**I need to thank my Beta SunflowerFran3759 for helping me out with this chapter!**

**I have been waiting to write this chapter for so long, so I hope you all like it!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

><p>This room was too cold and my legs were starting to cramp up and tingle from being in the same position for so long, but I was too afraid to move them. I felt a little safer like this, with my eyes closed. They've been closed so long I didn't know what my captors were doing, so I turned my head and saw Laurent, man that watched me standing at the window looking out, which made me feel very uneasy. I slowly slid my legs down onto the floor and saw the boss man sitting on the opposite couch. He was staring at me and it sent chills down my spine.<p>

"H-How do I know y-you?" I didn't mean to say anything it just slipped out.

He narrowed his eyes at me, "As I've told you before, you will soon find out Miss Swan." He didn't look away from me and his stare was seriously creeping me out. I looked away hoping he would get the hint, but of course he didn't. He looked down at his watch and murmured, "Times running out, boy."

I was about to ask him what he was talking about when all of a sudden Laurent turned to the boss, "He's here. Would you like me to bring him in?"

"I think he would be able to find the door all on his own Laurent." He snarled out at him making me jump. "Now go in the back, I'll call you if I need you." Laurent scurried out of the room. Who is this mystery person…is he going to take me to a different place, or possibly be the one to kill me?

I looked over to the boss and stared at him for a minute and it finally hit me, I knew where I saw this man before. I just couldn't believe it…How could I have not realized it before. I had a dream of him, he-he tried to kill me but ended up killing my Green eyes instead. I didn't get to dwell on it before the front door suddenly swung opened. I jumped and before I could turn to see who it was, I was being lifted off of the couch. I started to scream only to realize it was my Green eyes who had me in his arms.

"Edward!" I hugged him tighter. I never thought I would be able to see him again. "How…How did you f-find me?" I asked, holding onto him for dear life. His face was pressed to the side of my head breathing into my hair.

"God beautiful, I-I thought…I lost you, for-forever." He whispered into my hair, holding me so tight I could barely breathe. But I wasn't complaining it actually felt nice, I never wanted him to let me go. He pulled away from me but only enough so he could see my face. He had my face cradled between his large hands, "I promise you that I will not let anything bad happen to you."

My eyes watered, "What's going on Edward?"

"This is touching and everything…but let's get down to business shall we?" I gasped forgetting that the boss man was still in the room with us. Sometimes when Green eyes and I are together the world just seems to fade away.

After I gasped Green eyes moved me behind him so he was blocking my view. "Wha-" He started to say but stopped once he got a good look at the man.

I poked my head over his shoulder and saw that the man was looking at my Green eyes with the most evil smirk I'd ever seen. "What _Son_? No hug for your dear old _Dad_?" My eyes widened. I put my hand on his shoulder and he was as stiff as a board.

"Edward? Baby? He-He's lying right?" I whispered. The room was silent and I couldn't even hear him breathing, and it was starting to scare me. "Edward?" I gripped his shoulder tighter and when he didn't so much as flinch, I knew I needed to see his face.

Moving slowly so I wouldn't startle him, I moved so that I was in front of him. All the blood was drained from his face and he was as white as a ghost. It was really starting to worry me. I shook his arm a little and when he didn't move I touched his face lightly with my fingers to see if I could get a reaction. He just continued to stare at the boss…

He didn't acknowledge me I was about to start screaming at him when the boss man's hand landed hard on my shoulder. He gripped me hard and I let out a whimper. Green eyes jerked out of his stiff posture and said fiercely, "Don't ever FUCKING touch her, EVER!"

The man never let me go and I could see my Green eyes getting more livid by the moment. "What _Son_, ya never told her about your dear old _Dad_?"

I furrowed my brow. Why was he still calling him his son? I-I thought his parents were dead? I looked over to Green eyes and he was about ready to blow. "Edward, baby. He's lying right?"

The boss man growled at me and pushed me hard onto the floor, "Somebody really needs to teach you manners Isabella." He said, and turned back over to Green eyes. I looked over to him hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid. He didn't know that Laurent was in the other room and I knew if things got out of hand his father would call him back out, and who knows what could happen then.

Green eyes had his fist clenched and I could tell he was about to beat this man, "DON'T Edward I'm fine, I-I promise." I smiled at him to try and hide the throbbing pain that was shooting down my arm from the way I landed on the floor. He tore his eyes away from me and focused them back onto the man who was staring back at him with the same evil smirk he had on his face from earlier.

"What do you want with her? With us?" I'm glad he finally asked, because not knowing what the hell was going on was really starting to irritate me.

"Well _Son, _there are a few reasons I took her. For one I needed to get you attention."

"I'm not your fucking _Son_!" I sighed in relief; of course this man wasn't his father, his father died with his mother in an airplane accident.

The man walked closer to him and my Green eyes didn't flinch when the man got right into his face, "Don't you _ever_ talk to me that way! Your _Mother_ taught you better than that you disrespectful little bastard!" I was utterly confused with what was going on here. Was he Green eyes' father, or wasn't he?

"What the FUCK is going on?" I blurted out. I knew the boss would be angry but this back and forth shit was driving me insane. Just as I expected, the boss didn't like my outburst and started charging to the spot where I was on the floor.

He didn't get far though, because Green eyes grabbed his arm, "If you ever fucking-" The man swung around and punched him in the face. I screamed as Green eyes fell to the ground with a thud.

"I thought you would have learned by now Edward. _You only speak when spoken to_." Tears were streaming down my face and I didn't care what this man was going to do to me, I needed to get to my Green eyes to make sure he was alright. I didn't care if I was his next target, I got up holding my sore arm close to me and walked the short distance over to him.

I fell to my knees next to him, "Baby? Are you alright?" I asked him, as I touched his arm softly. He was still on the ground not moving and it was starting to freak me out…something must be really wrong with him because there is no way he would leave me alone and defenseless like this.

"How many times must I have to tell you Isabella…" That was the last thing he said before all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

So many thoughts were running through my head and the main one was…how the hell could this be happening right now? I was at a complete loss for words as I lay frozen on the floor hoping the world would swallow me up so I wouldn't have to deal with this right now. My father was alive? How-how is this even possible? I knew it was true though…because this evil low life in front of me was my father.

* * *

><p><em><strong>13yrs old<strong>_

_I peeked through the slit in the doorway and grimaced, I didn't want to do this but I needed to get this done before my teacher called home. "MOTHER FUCKER!" I jumped as he slammed the phone down forcefully. Building up the courage I opened the door and walked into his office._

"_Father I-" That was as far as I got because he pushed his chair back with so much force it slammed into the back wall and knocked the pictures off shattering them into pieces on the floor._

"_Fuck! You little bastard don't you know any manners?" He moved around his desk and then all of a sudden he was standing in front of me. I was so scared but I couldn't show him that or he would antagonize me longer._

"_Sorry Father, I need you to sign this paper. It's for a field trip at my school, only the people with the highest grades in my class were chosen and I was one of them." I told him, proud of myself. He took the paper and started to look it over, I think this was the first time he actually cared what I did._

_He looked down at me and I could see his face soften a very small amount, "Tell your mother to do it, I'm busy." He said, as he held the paper back out to me. My heart sank as he turned away from me and started cleaning up the mess that was on the floor, "But Father-"_

"_OUT NOW!" I stood frozen in my spot and felt my eyes start to water. Which to my father, was a sign of weakness._

"_Are you crying?" He was staring at me with a look he had never given me before, pity or disgust-I'm not really sure which one it was._

"_S-Sorry s-sir." I said furiously wiping my eyes. I looked down to the floor, I couldn't take him looking at me like that._

"_Come here boy." I was slightly shaking but I knew if I didn't go he would get angrier and I didn't want to see him that way. So I walked over to the side of the desk with my head down looking at the floor. All of a sudden I felt his hand gripping my chin and my head being pulled up to face his. He was scowling at me but the weird thing was he was also smirking. Chills ran down my spine. "You're weak Edward!" Was all he said before he let me go._

* * *

><p>The memory faded quickly once I heard him, "How many times must I have to tell you Isabella…" I could hear his voice getting louder and I knew exactly what he was about to do. Without even thinking about it I pulled myself up from the floor and charged after him. I punched him in the stomach, taking him off guard. He fell to the floor and I jumped on top of him so I could hold him down. I might not have been as strong as him but I have learned a lot these past years from running the organization, and I knew I could hold my own against him.<p>

"Run Bella." I looked over to her and her eyes were wide, but she wasn't looking at me she was looking behind me. Of course he wouldn't be here alone. She jumped up but before she could do anything I got off of him and went to her. If my father had more men with him then I was going to bargain with him to make sure she came out of this alive, because I knew there was no way I was going to.

I held her tightly, "Listen to me." She nodded her head, "Whatever I say just keep your mouth closed. Do you understand?" She sniffled and nodded her head.

Edward Sr. slowly pulled himself off the floor, the whole while looking over at us. "You're a fool!" I was about to protest when he pulled out a gun that was in the waist band of his pants. "You've always been weak Edward, but this," he pointed the gun at my girl and I quickly got in front of it, "Has made you even weaker, _you disgust me_!"

"The feeling is mutual." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Look at yourself," He snorted. "Standing in front of a gun for a tramp?" My girl's arms tightened around me and I could hear her whisper behind me but I was trying to stay focused on this, "You don't even know how to control her, the girl runs wild, and you let her."

"She's not an animal, Sr." He lifted his brow and his evil smirk that he always had while I was growing up, was back on his face.

"Isn't she…?" He scoffed. I wanted to roll my eyes but I knew that was one of the things that would make him pull the trigger, so I fought the urge. "Now times running out boy, it's time to get back to business."

"Tell me something before you _get back to business_." I really needed to know a few things before he killed me and maybe this would distract him enough so my girl could run. He lifted his brow so I continued, "Why did you kill them?"

"I'm assuming you mean your grandparents?" I nodded and he continued, "They were a loose end. I wanted to run the organization how I saw fit and they were always meddling into my business. I knew if I got them out of the way the organization would thrive, and of course I was right." He narrowed his eyes at me, "This is why you're a weak Edward, you think with your heart." I narrowed my eyes, I would never, could never be like him and that's what his real problem was.

"What about my mother, she was in the plane with you. I-Is she alive?" The first moment that I saw him and realized it was him this was the thing I needed to know badly.

He laughed, "No."

My heart sank, "Then why the hell are you alive and she isn't?" I gritted out.

"Because, I'm the smart one here boy." He finally lowered his gun and walked over to the window. "She wasn't supposed to die that day…She was supposed to come with me." He sighed, "She wouldn't go along with it. She said she couldn't do it to her _precious boys_." He scoffed, "Because she didn't go with me she had to die, she knew too much."

I was stunned at what he was saying, "Y-You loved he-her though. How c-could you do that to somebody-y you love?"

He whipped back around facing us and lifted his gun back up at me, "Because she didn't LOVE ME!" He screamed back with the most livid expression I have ever seen him have. "She loved you MORE! She didn't realize I was doing this for you and your brothers."

"How was this helping us?" I shouted at him, "Our mother is dead and even though we _hated_ you, we didn't want you to die!" He looked a little stunned at my outburst, and to be honest I was too. "You don't have to do this Father," I whispered. My girl had her hands wrapped around me tightly and I felt her shaking. I gripped her hand tightly in mine and prayed he wouldn't do this.

"Sorry _Son_ this is the way it has to be." He said. And before I knew it Bella was screaming behind me as she was ripped away from me. I swung around and saw that a man had her. I turned back to my father and he had the gun pointed right at her, I was too frozen I shock, and before I knew it he pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think about the boss being Edwards Father?<strong>

**Thank you everyone who has favorited, reviewed or followed this story it means a lot to me!**

**Next chapter should be posted sometime next week if everything goes as planned :)**


	29. Bullet Wounds

**Chapter Twenty Nine – Bullet Wounds**

**Really good reviews last chapter!**

**Well here it is! Hope ya all like it :)**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Chapter<strong>_

"_Sorry Son this is the way it has to be." He said. And before I knew it Bella was screaming behind me as she was ripped away from me. I swung around and saw that a man had her. I turned back to my father and he had the gun pointed right at her, I was too frozen in shock, and before I knew it he pulled the trigger._

"_BANG!"_

* * *

><p>I couldn't look away from her face as the loud bang echoed through the room. "NO!" I screamed, finally coming out of my frozen state. I ran to her and the man that was previously holding her pushed her into my arms and quickly reached behind his back for something.<p>

"Drop the gun! Or I'll shoot!" I couldn't bother with what I was hearing I was too focused on her. I held her to me tightly and I felt her grab onto me holding me even tighter, but I needed to see her face to make sure she was all right before got us both the hell out of there.

I pulled away from her slightly, "God Bella, are…are you alright?" She asked looking at my shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" I glanced down to where she was looking and saw a huge stain of blood on my shirt. How did I not feel any pain? I rolled my shirtsleeve up and didn't see any type of wound.

"Baby I…" I started to say, but suddenly froze. She was looking down at her shirt that was smeared in blood. "FUCK!" I shouted as I reached for her shirt, ripping the buttons off to expose her shoulder, and there it was a dime sized hole that was oozing out blood.

Her knees started to buckle and I caught her quickly and gently laid her down on the floor. Without even thinking about it I tore off my shirt and put it over her shoulder, "Edward, I'll be alright." She said in a shaky voice. I looked up at her and she was smiling at me. Why the fuck would she be smiling at a time like this? She must be going into shock.

I took a deep breath and kissed her lightly on the lips, "Don't worry beautiful." I heard a scuffle behind me and I remembered that that the man that had Bella had taken a gun out. I looked over to see that this guy had my father in handcuffs. "Who are you? What's going on?" I shouted out to him, I needed fucking answers dam it!

The man turned around, "First, let me take care of this and call an ambulance for her." I nodded my head and he and my father walked out the front door.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered, as I laid her head onto my lap.

Her beautiful brown eyes looked up at me, "I'll be fine baby." Her smile faltered for a second and I knew she was putting on a show so I wouldn't worry.

"Bella, baby, tell…"

"Has your father always been like that?" She asked cutting me off.

"Yes," I sighed. "When I was really young I have these memories of him playing with me and my brothers, but after I turned about eight he turned into and evil son of a bitch." I removed the hair covering her face and looked up to the door, "Fuck! When is the fucking ambulance going to get here!" I practically shouted.

"Shhh, they'll be here soon." I put more pressure on her shoulder, "Baby? Where did they take Angie?" She asked me suddenly.

"I really don't want to talk about her Bella. She's the reason we're in this mess right now." I said, trying not to raise my voice. I just couldn't even think about that girl, I could care less if she was lying dead in a ditch somewhere. If it wasn't for her I would have been home with my girl right now, snuggling on the couch, instead of putting pressure on her bullet wound that my "dead" father gave her.

"…Not all her fault," I looked over at her as she finished her little rant.

I was about to respond when two men carrying medical supplies came running into the room, "About dam time." I mumbled under my breath. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to step away, while we work on the victim." I grunted but reluctantly moved away from her, so they could do their jobs and fix her.

Five minutes later they had her on a stretcher and were wheeling her out of the cottage. Once we got outside I noticed there were about four cop cars that were surrounding the house. One of the officers came up to me, "Sir, where going to need to ask you a few questions." I ignored him and followed the stretcher that Bella was on. "Sir!" He shouted, and grabbed my arm trying to stop me.

I yanked my arm free, "Don't fucking touch me!" He cowered away slightly, "If you want to ask me questions do it at the hospital. I'm not leaving her!" I turned and walked away without a second glance in his direction. When I caught up to them they already had her loaded into the ambulance and were about to shut the door. "WAIT!"

The man held the door open for me and I quickly jumped in. The ride to the hospital was quiet as the paramedics tried to stop Bella's bleeding. I just held her hand and asked them a million questions on the way.

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop bouncing my leg, this was taking too long! "Dude you're driving me insane," I scowled over at my brother and he quickly shut his mouth and looked away. Not too long after I heard a loud smack and a grunt come from their side of the room.<p>

"Don't worry Edward, our girl is strong." I looked over at Alice and smiled. She's right, my girl is strong, but that didn't stop me from worrying about her. I was the reason she was in this mess. It might have been Angela who got her into this situation, but it was my father that shot her and put her in the hospital.

I couldn't take my eyes off the doors to the waiting room, and jumped out of my plastic chair once I saw the wrinkly face of the old man that told me he was going to be the one handling her injuries. "Calm down son," He grunted.

"How is she?" I couldn't take it any longer, I needed to fucking know!

"She'll be fine Mr. Cullen." I let out a deep breath, "The bullet didn't hit anything major. Her shoulder should be very tender for a couple of months and she should see a physical therapist, but overall she should recover."

"When can I see her?" I desperately asked him.

He smirked, "You can go right now if you can be quiet, I gave her some medicine for the pain so she should be sleeping for the rest of the day." I nodded my head and started to power walk to her room. "Mr. Cullen! The other way, she's in room 407." I turned around and saw his smirk, I was about to call him out but I wanted to get to my girl more.

I started running up the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevators. By the time I got to the fourth floor I my legs were aching and I was huffing like an old man. It didn't stop me from running the rest of the way to her room, and once I was standing in front of the door… I suddenly got nervous.

"Shit! She probably doesn't want to be with me anymore." I hit myself on the side of my head and slid down the wall as I staring at her door. I don't know why I didn't think about this before, but what if she hated me for letting this happen to her. I always told her I would be the one to protect her, and when I needed to the most…I couldn't. I failed her. All of a sudden I heard something crash behind the door and immediately jumped up and ran into Bella's room.

There was a woman in a nurse's outfit holding a pillow over my girls face. "Get the FUCK away from her!" I screamed, as I ran at the woman and tackled her. I landed on top of her and stared at her face for a moment. "Fuck! I-I've seen you before." I gasped, "Who are you? Did my father send you?"

She cackled, "Why Edward, you think you have this all figured out, but you got another thing coming boy." She smiled. "Now get the hell off of me!" She spit in my face and I was about ready to pick her off the ground and throw her across the room.

"Tell me who you are…I know I've seen you before." Her hair was a dark brown almost like Bella's, but it wasn't her hair that I recognized…it was her face.

I sat up so I could see her more clearly but made sure there was no way she was getting away from me. She sighed, "You might remember me more clearly if I had red hair."

Then it all clicked, "You're the woman from the explosion, the one that was hurt."

She smiled, "That would have been me."

"What aren't you telling me?" I growled out, I was sick of these little games, I wanted to know the facts instead of circling around everything. She was silent for a while and my temper was flaring. I put my hand around her neck and held tightly, "Tell me what you know, NOW!" I growled into her face.

Her face was turning red, "Let. Go. First." She gasped out. I let her go and she started coughing and trying to catch her breath, this just annoyed me even more and I was about ready to tighten my grip on her neck when she spoke. "I don't know you," she gasped, "_But I know her_." She spat looking over at the bed where my girl was sleeping peacefully, unaware of what was going on.

"How do you know Bella? What is your name?" I had so many questions, but they would have to wait a bit longer because at that moment the door flung open and my brothers and their girls were standing in the doorway.

The girls gasped and covered their mouths. "Dude! What the fuck?" Em said staring at the scene in front of him…Which was me on top of a random woman in my girlfriend's hospital room.

I got up off the floor but held the woman's arms around her back, "She tried to kill Bella." They were all staring at me like I was insane. "I walked in the room and she had a pillow over her face trying to suffocate her." I was so fed up I shove the woman at Em and she fell on the floor and started to scramble for the door, but Em got her in time. "Now take her to the warehouse and make sure _nobody_ sees you!" I sighed and sat down into the chair next to Bella.

"What are you planning on doing with her?" Em asked before he left.

I narrowed my eyes, "I still need some information from her…then I'll decide if she's worthy of breathing." He nodded and started to walk out the door. "Wait. Jazz, why don't you go with him. I want the girls to stay with Bella when I leave." He kissed Alice on the cheek and left the room with Emmett.

I sighed once they left the room, "Edward, we'll be waiting outside. Take your time, I know you want to take care of that situation, but I bet Bella would like to hear your voice for a little while."

I looked away from my girl's perfect face and smiled at Alice. "Thanks Ali, why don't you guys go get lunch?"

Once they both left the room I got up from my chair and carefully laid down next to my girl. I didn't want to hurt her shoulder but I needed to be close to her, I missed her. "Hey baby." I sighed, as I looked down at her peaceful face. I removed the hair from her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. "l'm so sorry I let this happen to you." I closed my eyes and rested my head on top of hers, "I'll make this up to you. Shit," I sighed, "I'll be making this up to you for the rest of my life…If you'll let me."

I ran my fingers through her hair as I talked. I knew I couldn't spend as much time with her right now as I would have liked to, but I knew Rose and Alice would be here, so it took a little guilt off of my shoulders. I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes letting the darkness take me.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think so far?<strong>

**Anyone think they know who the woman is, or how she could know Bella?**

**These are some stories that I have been reading and think you should all check out!**

**Oh Brother by RobzBeanie**

**The Little Pink House by staceleo**

**That's A1 by The Irish Cullen**


	30. Answers

**Chapter Thirty – Answers**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, school has been crazy!**

**A lot of you had really good guesses.**

**Well here it is! Hope ya all like it :)**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!****!**

* * *

><p>"Edward!?" I heard someone whisper in my ear as they tugged on the sleeve of my shirt.<p>

I grunted and reluctantly opened my eyes. "What?" I said looking over to the voice and noticed Alice and Rose staring at me. I sighed and closed my eyes. I did not want to leave her side but I knew I had to, so I rolled over and kissed my girl's forehead_. _She was still sleeping, so I tried not to disturb her as I slid out of the bed. "How long have I been out?" I asked them as I tried to straighten my clothes out so I wouldn't look like a bum.

"About an hour." Rose said sitting on the couch that was across the room. I sighed and whispered in Bella's ear how much I love her before I left the room. "Wait." I turned around, "What do you want us to tell her when she wakes up?" Rose asked rubbing her stomach.

"Um…tell her I love her and don't mention what happened in here earlier. I want her to feel like she's safe after everything she's been through. She deserves that much, at least." I sighed and walked out of the room.

It took me an hour to get to the warehouse, which gave me a lot of time to think. So many possible scenarios were running through my head about who this woman could be. The only things I knew about her was that she was the woman with the flaming red hair that was hurt that day in the explosion. If she wanted to hurt Bella why didn't she do it then? She wasn't hurt that bad and, maybe she was faking being hurt after all.

As I waited for the light to turn green, I screamed out my frustration and banged my head on the steering wheel as I finally realized how fucked up this situation was. My father is alive. You couldn't get a more fucked up situation if you tried! I hit the gas as the light turned green and sped through the streets. I needed my answers and only this woman had them.

I arrived at the warehouse fifteen minutes later and jumped out of the car and ran into the building. Jasper met me as I was walking through the door, "Hey man how's Bella?"

"Still passed out, I didn't get a chance to talk to her before I left." I tugged on my hair, "Did you get any information out of her?"

"We thought we'd wait for you." I nodded my head and he led me to where they were keeping her. "She struggled and cursed us out at first," he laughed and shook his head, "But, I think she knows now not to fight it, we will get our answers." He laughed darkly and made me smirk.

The woman was standing up straight with both of her hands tied with rope around a wooden beam that was hanging low, but not low enough…because her feet were barley touching the cement floor. Jas and Em tied her feet together so she wouldn't be able to move them. "Why did you cover he mouth but not her eyes?" I asked them as I sat down in the metal chair that was across from the woman.

"We couldn't take her whining anymore." Em huffed and started to mock her, "Do you know who I am?" He said in a high pitched woman's voice, "I deserve more respect than this. He will make you pay for this!" He started laughing.

"Take the tape off of her mouth." The woman started shaking her head and closed her eyes tightly as Em walked closer to her. Em laughed and with one tug he ripped the tape off her mouth. We all laughed as she screamed, she deserved every ounce of pain she would get for trying to kill my girl. "Now who the fuck are you?" I asked and she just stared at me as tears ran down her face, "I'm only going to ask you one more time, "Who. The. Fuck Are. You?" I gave her a minute to answer and when she didn't I jumped out of the chair, "Answer Me!" I screamed as I charged for her.

I was not going to play these games any longer, I wanted answers so I could get back to the hospital. "Wait." She said in a weak voice, "Let me sit and I will tell you everything you want to know." I growled and took a knife out of my pocket. She screamed and I brought it closer to her, and I wanted to stab her, I really did…but I needed to get this over with so I quickly cut the rope, making her fall to the ground with a loud smack.

I took her arm and pushed her into the chair, "Now tell me. I'm done with these little games."

"Victoria."

"And how do I know you _Victoria_?"

"Like I said, you don't…but she does."

"Tell me something I don't already know you twit!" I grabbed her by the arms, "How the fuck does she know you?"

She growled, "My mother worked for her father." She looked down to the ground and mumbled, "As their maid."

"So you wanted to kill my girlfriend because your mother was their _maid_?" You have got to be fucking kidding me right now!

"NO!" She shouted and tried to get out of my grasp but I held her tightly, "She got everything she wanted!" She screamed, "I was the daughter of a maid who could barely afford to buy me a new pair of shoes when mine were falling apart." I didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for this woman because if she really knew Bella like the way everyone else did she would know how caring and kind she was.

"That doesn't give you enough of a motive to want to kill her, Victoria. What's the real reason? I know your hiding something." Her eyes darted nervously around the room, probably looking for a way out.

"She took something from me, and that's all I'm saying!" She screamed, "Now let me the fuck go!" When I didn't do as she said she spit in my face. Without even thinking about it I smacked her across the face so hard she fell sideways off the ground.

I wiped my face off and picked her up by her arm and pushed her back into the chair, "Now tell me!"

"Fuck off!" She screamed back. I raised my hand to hit her again and she screamed out, "Fine! Only if you bring me a glass of water."

I snarled back at her, "This is not a negotiation. You tell me what is going on now or I will tie you back up to the ceiling."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Asshole!" I smirked and she clenched her teeth together and grunted out, "Aro was like a father to me."

She was silent for a bit, "And…"

"I know what she did to James…And to Aro!" She screamed, "You did it to get your hands on their organization…to-to make yourself more powerful for your little slut, so she would stay with you…Didn't you!" I was livid! How dare she make accusations like this about MY Bella!

"Where did you come up with this little theory of yours?"

"I told you why I did it now FUCK OFF!" She screamed in my ear, making me flinch.

I grabbed her by the throat and squeezed, "I'm not playing with you! Now tell me who told you this?"

I let go of her throat and he immediately started chocking. I gave her a few minutes to get herself together, "A man named Luke." She looked away and held her throat.

"What aren't you telling me Victoria?"

"He was working with your father." Fuck! I knew that sick bastard had something to do with this.

"Jasper! Em!" I yelled and five seconds later they were both at my side, "You know what to do with her." I looked down at her, "Don't make a mess, this time." Her face turned pale white and I smirked at her and walked out of the room.

"Wait!" I paused and turned around, "Don't do it please!" I started to turn back around until she screeched, "Their still going to kill her, no matter what you do, they'll never stop!"

"Who is they?" I growled and stomped over to her.

"Why would I tell you? You're going to kill me anyway…At least this way, I know she will die too."

I grabbed her arms and screamed in her face, "I'll make sure that will NEVER happen!"

* * *

><p>I threw open the door of the police station and the place was in a panic. I ran up to the desk and asked, "I need to speak to Edward Cullen Sr."<p>

The lady at the front desk paused and as soon as she was about to speak a voice behind me said, "I was wondering when you would arrive Mr. Cullen, we've been expecting you." I turned around and recognized the man from the cottage, the one who put Ed Sr. in the handcuffs.

"So, you're a cop…" He nodded his head, "Can you tell me what the hell is going on with all of this." I said waving my hands around the room.

"This is a big case, Mr. Cullen. We've all been working on if for quite some time." I nodded my head and he continued, "Follow me, I can assume that you have questions for your father…" I nodded my head. "Cullen before I let you in there," He pointed to the steel door that led to the interrogation room, "I need you to know that anything your father says can be used against you."

Was this man seriously trying to protect me right now? This day couldn't get more fucked up if it tried. "Thank you for the warning, Sir." He led me into the room and I stopped in the middle of the doorway. There was no turning back now.

"Cullen, you've got a visitor." The officer said, and left the room. My father's head shot up and he stared right at me. It was still so surreal looking at him when all these years I thought he was dead. It was a hard pill to swallow knowing that I had to run the organization the whole time while he was still alive.

"Son…"

"No," I held my hand up, "You don't get to call me that." He clenched his jaw and didn't say anything else as I sat on the opposite side of the table, "I want to know everything."

"I don't have to tell you shit, but since it's all over for me anyway…" He said glancing around the room. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this. That girl wasn't a part of the plan. You were supposed to have no weaknesses and she was one. That's why I had to get rid of her." He sighed, "Don't you realize I was doing this for you?"

I raised my eyebrows. "For…me? Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"You needed to keep your eyes on the prize Son. She was too big of a distraction."

I narrowed my eyes, "Tell me what you did?"

He smirked at me and I could tell he was proud of his little master plan. "I hid away all these years, waiting and watching while you and your brothers made an empire that I knew you could make." He narrowed his eyes unexpectedly, "then all of a sudden this little twit of a girl comes along and ruins all my hard work!"

"She never-"

He slammed his fists on the table, "She made you reckless." I rolled my eyes, "She made you lose sight of your goals and I couldn't let that happen, not after you came so far."

I narrowed my eyes at how he was talking about my girl so carelessly, "She didn't do anything! I didn't want this life to begin with, she made me realize that I could be who I really wanted to be…A better person and more than the lowlife I was before!" He started to growl but I needed to know a few more things, "Where's Luke? How long has he been in on this little plan of yours?"

"I met the fucker a while back…He said he needed a job," He smirked, "So I gave him one." He laughed, "After how she turned him down, I didn't even need to convince him to tell Victoria that little story."

"Where is he now?"

"I haven't seen him since I paid him…"

I nodded my head, because I believed him. "Was Angela in on this plan of yours?" I only asked because I know Bella loves her, though I'm really not sure why.

"That scrawny little girl, that we took when we took her?" I nodded my head and he laughed, "You really think I would need her help to get shit done?" He laughed.

There was one last thing I needed to know before I left this room and never saw him again, "I know you know something about a man name Charlie Swan."

He rolled his eyes, "You think I would tell you. That is irrelevant as to why I am in here."

He leaned back into his chair. "I need to know."

"I know this won't make up for all the shit I've done to you in your life, but to make some type of amends I'll tell you." He grunted. "I didn't do it…One of my men did it, I don't remember which one…but um, they did it because they fell in love with the woman he was married to." My eyes widened, I wasn't expecting that. "That's all I remember."

I stood up from the table and walked to the door. "I'll never forgive you for what you almost cost me."

"I can live with that."

I walked out of the room feeling lighter, I never realized how much all of this resentment I was holding toward my father was holding me down. Now that he knows how I feel, I think I can start getting past my childhood and start making new memories that I would like to remember for the rest of my life.

Officer Laurent stopped me on my way out, "We are using the evidence we got from you little talk with your father. If you cooperate now, you'll walk away with a slap on the wrist. If you don't you're looking for life in prison."

I didn't even have to think about it, "Of course…I'll do anything you need."

He nodded his head. "I'll be in contact with you Cullen."

I nodded and ran out of the police station.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think Edward should have forgave his dad?<strong>

**I forgot to mention that there is a pic on my page of the cottage.**


	31. Time Flies

**Chapter Thirty One – Time Flies**

**Sorry for not updating sooner! **

**This story will always be updated untill it is done...I will not abandon it!**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Five Months Later<strong>

The days after finding out the truth…time went by quickly…and I was able to take Bella home a week later. Her shoulder finally healed enough so she could move around and walk without the blinding pain that she had when she first woke up. Even though she would never tell me how bad she was hurting…I could still tell. It was evident that she was in pain by the way she would close her eyes every time she needed to move…or to just get comfortable.

After she was released I took off work for a month. I spent my time with her at the physical therapists trying to get her shoulder healed up enough so she could move her arm and begin to do simple things like lift a cup of coffee without her arm hurting. "Why are you hovering so much? I'm not going anywhere!" She shouted at me one afternoon. I would never admit to hovering, but I was around a lot more often…usually in the same room as her…but I was defiantly not hovering.

"I can't help being around you after what happened." I stood up and kissed her, "I love you and I almost lost you. There's no way you're getting rid of me now Mrs. Cullen."

Her eyes grew wide, "Mrs. Cul-"

I stopped her speechless when she saw me bend down on one knee. "This is not how I wanted to do this. I had it all planned out, a nice romantic evening on the pier, but I just can't wait any longer. If there is one thing I have learned this past month it's that I can't lose you, my girl." I pulled the box out of my pocket. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do the honor of marrying me?"

"Edward…" She sighed. I smiled up at her as the tears that were pooling in her eyes finally fell. "Edward." She said a little louder and jumped down into my arms squealing. I fell to the floor with her little body sprawled up against mine.

"I didn't catch that Beautiful…Was that a yes?" I laughed and grabbed the ring that fell on the floor next to my head.

She giggled and cupped my face into her little hands, "Yes. _Kiss._ Yes. Yes. _Kiss._" This went on for about ten minutes before I couldn't take it any longer and carried her bridal style into our room.

I gently placed her on the bed, being careful of her shoulder and gently laid on top of her. "I think you forgot something important my soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh? And what would that be…Mr. Cullen?" I sat up and took her hand in mine and placed the ring on her finger.

"Oh…" She sat up slightly and stared at the ring.

"If you don't like it we can go together to pick something else out…" I really hoped she liked it. From the moment I saw it through the glass window I knew she had to have it.

"I…I love it Baby." She sniffled and wrapped her arm around my neck bringing me to her lips. The kiss soon escalated and before I knew it our clothes were being thrown off and her legs were being wrapped around my waist.

"Your shoulder." I panted, as I looked down at her beautiful body splayed out before me.

"Fuck my shoulder." She shouted, and pushed me closer to her. I smirked and entered her slowly savoring the moment…I would never go this long without her again. "God baby, I missed this."

She whimpered as I picked up the pace thrusting faster and faster. Soon it got to be too much for her and I felt her clenching around my cock. "We are definitely doing that again…very soon!" I panted into her shoulder. She giggled and I rolled off of her.

After that night, the days just seemed to fly by…and soon two months arrived and it was time for my appearance at court. Just like officer Laurent said, I wasn't being charged with anything. I only had to be there to get on the stand once…and then I was done…forever. "Just do as I told you and you'll be fine." My lawyer…yes I had a lawyer, even though I wasn't being charged with anything. I needed to take the extra precaution, he said to me as I waited my turn to be called.

I nodded my head and loosened my tie. I wasn't nervous…well ok maybe a little. "Edward Cullen?" I stood up and made my way to the stand. I flew on auto pilot through the whole questioning, I seriously couldn't remember a thing I was asked. Obviously I didn't fuck too much up with my answers…because once I took my seat my lawyer smirked, "You should be free to go now, Mr. Cullen."

"That was it? I can go?" He nodded his head and I calmly got out of my seat and walked out the doors. Once I was on the outside I ran for my car and called my girl.

"Hey baby! How was it?" She said excitedly.

I furrowed my brow, "Well I'm not in jail." She laughed. "God, I can't wait to get home right now and lie you down on the kitchen table and do very…very…dirty things to you." I heard giggles and gasps on the other end of the line.

"Baby," she giggled, "You're on speaker phone." I banged my head on the headrest, I was never going to live this one down. "I'm at the hospital."

"What!? Is your shoulder all right, are you okay?" I asked…as I started the car up.

"I'm fine. Well I'm great actually. Rose is having the baby!" She squealed.

We talked for a few more minutes and an hour later I arrived at the hospital. "Where's Bella?" I asked looking around at Jasper, Alice and Robbie. "She's in with my mom."

"How long have they been in there?"

"For about two hours. The last time Bella came out she said she was close."

I only had to wait ten minutes before Bella walked out to the waiting room. She had tears streaming down her face, "It's a girl." Everyone cheered as Bella walked up to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she kissed me on the cheek. "I want one." She whispered in my ear.

My eyes bugged out. "What?" It felt like just yesterday she was telling me I would have to wait till I was an old man to have a baby. She pulled away from me and now the tears were flowing faster down her cheeks. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her so hard. "I want everything with you. Don't ever doubt that." She sniffled and smirked up at me.

"Well that's good…because I'm pregnant." Everything stopped once I heard those words.

"Really? I-I'm going to be a dad?" I couldn't help thinking about how much I was going to fuck this kid up. It's not like I had the best example of what a good dad is. God, this kid was going to be messed up…at least it would have a good mother.

She smiled up at me and whispered, "I know you're going to be the best dad, Edward! Don't ever doubt that."

* * *

><p><strong>I wish this was longer but it felt right to end it here.<strong>

**I'm thinking about two or so more chapters left...I'm really sad to see this end!**

**So tell me what you think about the time jump...**


	32. Time Flies II

**Chapter Thirty Two – Time Flies part 2**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Its been hard to write the ending of this story….I just don't want it to end :(**

**Before you read I just want you to know I have never been pregnant before or married so be gentle!**

**Well here it is!**

**Hope ya all like it :)**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

><p>The night after telling my Green eyes I was pregnant, we made plans to walk down the aisle as soon as possible. I didn't have my father to walk me down the aisle or a mother to dote on me. Edward didn't have that either, so we decided to keep the wedding as small and intimate as possible. And a month later we had our friends and family surrounded around us as we recited our vows.<p>

We decided to get married at the lake house. I hated the idea at first, but after Green eyes had a huge gazebo installed next to the lake and after it was all decorated in twinkling lights and flowers, I couldn't have imagined anything better. It was a quick ceremony, and I truthfully can't remember a thing about it, except for my handsome man wearing a tux at the end of the aisle.

But the best part of the whole night was when the pastor announced us as man and wife.

"We're so proud of you!" Esme sighed, cupping Edward's cheek, then gave me a bone-crushingly tight hug.

"Congratulations, Son." Carlisle said, holding out his hand to Edward. Before he could react Edward pulled him in for a hug. I teared up a little watching them.

We had a quiet reception afterwards, but because I couldn't drink Edward declared he would not drink either. "If this wasn't your wedding night, you would totally be getting laid tonight for that comment." Em laughed as he slapped his brother playfully on the shoulder.

A second later Em was being slapped up besides the head by Rose. A second later we heard a small cry ring out and Rose jumped up to get her crying baby.

"Soon that will be us…" Green eyes whispered into my ear.

I snuggled into him, "I can't wait, baby!"

The night couldn't have been better. We danced until our feet were too sore and the air outside got too cold for us to stay out there any longer. Green eyes demanded we go inside before I got sick.

Edward picked me up and carried me bridal style into the empty Lake house and we made love all night long.

* * *

><p>"Let me take just one more! Please!" I grunted and reluctantly let him take one more picture of my growing belly. We did this every Sunday. He would drag me to our unborn baby's nursery, which he painted a god-awful yellow. Then he made me lift up my shirt and show him my growing baby bump. Since he found out about the pregnancy, he has been documenting how big I have gotten by taking hundreds of pictures, which lately was starting to irritate me. "Wait! Just one more, I need to get one of you in the rocking chair."<p>

I sighed, "Baby, I think you're going a little overboard here. You already took five of me by the window and two by the crib. I think that's enough for today." I told him as rubbed my large stomach. He sighed and let me have my way.

He wrapped his hands around my middle from behind and rubbed my stomach, "What do you want to do today baby?"

I turned around to face him, "I want to cuddle with you on the couch and eat popcorn all day."

I lifted my eyebrow, "Popcorn?" She shook her head furiously, "only for you, beautiful."

Once we were downstairs I put one of his favorite action movies in while he made the popcorn. "Yum, I've been craving this so badly today!" I grabbed the bowl out of his hand and he sat down on the couch next to me. I laid my head on his chest and sat the bowl on his lap.

We were halfway through the movie and I was almost passed out when he flinched and grabbed my stomach, "Are you all right?" He asked frantically rubbing my stomach.

"What?"

"You…You didn't feel that?" He asked with wide eyes.

I giggled, "She just kicked…I feel it all the time." We didn't know what we were having yet, but I had a felling this little one was a girl.

I smirked at him, "Does it hurt?" He scrunched up his face as he felt around my stomach, "Does she do it all the time? Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

He looked hurt, so I took one of his hands in mine and moved it to the spot in my stomach where I felt her moving. "I didn't know you would be able to feel it yet." I felt the spot I felt her move last and pressed his hand there. "It doesn't hurt…it makes me happy knowing she is safe and healthy in there." I laughed, "She moves the most when she hears your voice."

He smiled when he finally felt her move again. He leaned down to my stomach and started talking, "Hello in there little one." She kicked hard at the spot where his hand was, "Bella…She really feels real now."

I laughed, "Yeah she really does…" I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair as I watched him talk to my belly. I never would have believed that when I told him I was pregnant he would be this involved in the pregnancy. He's been to every appointment, and made sure I have been eating the healthiest of foods, only letting me splurge every now and then.

He lifted my shirt up and kissed it all over, "Little girl, I just want you to know that I'm going to mess up with you every once in while…but I just want you to know that I love you so much." I felt my heart melt a little. "Ok. Now I have to get you and your mom up to bed, tomorrow is a big day, after all." He was so excited for tomorrow because it is my sonogram that will tell us whether we will be carrying a little girl or boy home from the hospital.

* * *

><p>I woke up before the alarm went off, which has been happening a lot lately. I don't know what it is but I wake up in the middle of the night from weird dreams about the baby, and it doesn't help that I have to pee every twenty minutes. So instead of lying in bed and dwelling on my dreams, I got up and made my man some breakfast.<p>

"Hey baby." I smile as I catch his rumpled figure out of the corner of my eye.

I finished setting our plates down on the table and suddenly I felt his hands wrap around me, "Couldn't sleep again?" He whispered in my ear.

I leaned back into him and sighed, "Nope."

"You want to talk about it?" He was concerned I wasn't getting enough sleep, which was true I wasn't, but after today I was hoping the dreams would stop…or at least not happen as frequently as they were now.

I scrunched my face up and moved out of his arms so we could eat our breakfast. "I had a dream that once I had her, the doctor shouted, 'It's a girl' but they wouldn't let us see her, and before I knew it they rushed out of the room taking the baby with them." I sniffled a little and continued, "when the nurse took her away I remember screaming for you to get her from the nurse, so you chased after her…then I was all alone." I took a deep breath and willed the tears away. "Then the nurse came back and put her into my arms, but it wasn't our little girl the nurse placed in my arms, it was a little baby boy, but I know he wasn't ours."

The room was silent for a moment while he processed what I told him. About a minute later he started laughing, which pissed me off. I stood up and he silenced his laughing. "Baby wait…" I didn't wait for him to continue and walked up to our bedroom to get ready. "Bella…" He said, as he walked into the room as I was putting my pants on.

"Ugh!" I yelled when the button wouldn't pop into place.

I kept fiddling with the button until I felt his hands grip mine, stopping me. "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it how it came out, I wasn't laughing at your dream." He sighed when I wouldn't look at him, but he didn't let that deter him as he pulled my pants down my legs. "These aren't going to fit." I scowled at him and he smirked up at me. "I got these for you when I found out you were pregnant…and I think now is a good time to give them to you."

"I don't want anything from you." I said stubbornly.

His smirk deepened and he pulled me over to the bed and made me sit down on the edge. "I don't care if you want it or not…" I rolled my eyes and he quickly kissed me on the lips catching me off guard. I grunted and he went into his closet and pulled out a shopping bag.

"Edward…" I wined. He knew I hated it when he bought me things, and by looking at the shopping bag I knew it was something expensive.

"Just think of it as something for the baby." He smirked and pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt.

"That defiantly will not fit our baby."

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. "It will help the baby. These pants are stretchier and will make her more comfortable. Whereas these pants," he sighed, and picked up my jeans that were on the bed next to me, "probably made her uncomfortable. These," he started to put my legs in the maternity pants, "will fit you better and make everyone happier." He smirked, and there was no way I could argue with him; these pants were magnificent.

The shirt fit better too and there was no way I could stay mad at him. I wrapped my hands around his neck and stood on my tip toes. "I love you, ya know that!"

"I love you to baby." He said, then kissed me slowly.

Two and a half hours later we were in the waiting room listening for our names to be called.

Finally a nurse came out and I sat up straight hoping my name would be called, "Miss. Scott, the doctor will see you now." I groaned and slouched back down in my seat.

Edward laughed and I leaned my head on his shoulder, "I love that you're here with me." I whispered in his ear as I watched the extremely pregnant woman get out of her seat alone.

He kissed me on the forehead and held my hand a little tighter, "There's nowhere else I would rather be. You know how much I want to see this little one on the screen and hear her little heart beating again." That was the part he loved the most…hearing her little heart. When he heard it the first time he teared up, I couldn't pick on him for it either, because I was by his side on the table hysterically crying.

"Oh god this lady better hurry up!" I groaned shaking my leg.

"Calm down beautiful." He sighed rubbing my shoulders.

I kissed his neck and out of nowhere we heard the nurse again, "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" I got up and we followed the nurse into the exam room. "The doctor will be with you soon."

"Thank you." I told her and sat on the examination table. Green eyes sat on the chair next to me and gripped my hand tightly.

"I know we haven't talked about this much…but what would you rather have, a boy or a girl?" He asked me randomly.

"Truthfully?"

"Yeah, you know I would be happy with either, but I want a girl…even though she would make me go prematurely gray!" He said and laughed while he rubbed my stomach lightly.

I closed my eyes, "Hmm…I don't care what this baby is but I'm leaning more towards a girl." I laughed, "I think bringing home a baby boy to the yellow room would be cruel." He scoffed and I laughed even harder.

"Hello…I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" My doctor said coming into the room.

I contained my giggles, "of course not Dr. Mackenzie." As the doctor came closer, Edward scooted closer to me. He didn't like that I had a male doctor, but he was the best doctor around. The only thing I ever asked from Edward was that I wanted the best OBGYN to deliver our baby, and he reluctantly agreed with me.

"Ok. So I see that today you want to find out the sex of the baby." We both nodded our heads. "Alright, Isabella I'm going to need you to lift your shirt." I did as he said and Green eyes held my hand a little tighter. I looked over at him and he was staring at the doctor, watching him to make sure he didn't do anything unprofessional.

I let out a little screech at the unexpected temperature of the jelly the doctor squirted on my belly but giggled a second later when I saw Edward almost jump out of the chair. The doctor also laughed and started to move the stick thingy around on my belly and we heard the baby's heartbeat. "Your baby looks very healthy, no defects, everything looks great…"

"Well what is it doc?" Edward asked unexpectedly.

The doctor laughed, which made Edward scowl at him. "Well Mr. Cullen you see right there is the head, and if you go down a little lower," he said pointing at the screen, "you see this right there." We nodded staring at the monitor. He laughed at us, "it looks like you two will be bringing home a little boy from the hospital."

"A-A boy!" I gasped. He nodded his head I looked over at Edward and he had the biggest smile you could possibly imagine.

"I'll give you two some privacy." He said handing me some wipes.

Once the doctor left the room Edward jumped out of his seat and started wiping the goo off of my belly, "hey in there little guy. I just want you to know your mom and I are deeply sorry for calling you a little girl this whole time." I giggled and brought Edward's hand to where our little man was kicking. "I know little guy I'll make it up by repainting your room." I nodded my head and little man must have agreed, because he stopped kicking immediately.

* * *

><p>After finding out I was having a little guy, Green eyes was on a mission to make everything perfect for him. He repainted his room a light blue and even had a painter come in and paint clouds on the walls…the room was absolutely perfect. He even went as far as changing the light yellow bedding.<p>

Once we got even further into my pregnancy Edward got more protective of me than normal…almost to an exaggerated point. I was eight months and currently sprawled out on the couch with my popcorn resting on my huge belly and my feet in my husband's lap. "Oh, God baby, that feels amazing!" I moaned in-between handfuls of popcorn.

He snorted and kept rubbing my feet, which I was thankful for they have been so swollen lately. I sighed and moved the popcorn off of me and reluctantly moved my feet and started to get up off the couch. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom." I said as I used the couch to push myself up into a standing position.

"Do you need help?"

"No."

He stood up, "Are you sure?"

"Yup." I started to walk away and I could see him out of the corner of my eye still standing and watching me. I decided to ignore it and walked to the bathroom. When I was finally done I opened the door and there he was…right outside of the door. "Edward! What the hell? Were you listening to me pee?!" I was pissed and a little embarrassed.

"What? No! I just thought I heard you groan and I thought you were hurt, or something was happening."

I rolled my eyes and walked past him and back to the couch. "You need to stop hovering."

"I'm not hovering." He said as he sat next to me on the couch.

"Yes you are! Don't deny it." I yelled and lay back down, grabbing my popcorn.

"I can't help it, you're going to have him any day now and I'm a little freaked out."

I put the popcorn down and pulled him so he was lying next to me, with my big belly in the middle. "Don't you think I'm nervous too?"

He ran his fingers through my hair. "No. You're so calm and collected it makes me feel like I'm going to mess this up somehow…"

"Baby…" I sighed. "There's so much we have to do before this little guy comes I can't tell you how much I've been worrying about it. Not only that but the actual birth part. That is what is really starting to freak me out…But I know you will be there every step of the way with me so I know the both of us are going to be ok."

He sighed, "We should have had this conversation sooner. I feel better knowing we both feel the same about this."

I laughed, "Now that we got that out of the way we need to discuss what we are going to name this little man."

"I have a few suggestions." He smirked.

* * *

><p>Four days later Green eyes had finally calmed down enough to leave the house to get me some steak that I have been craving from our favorite restaurant. I didn't feel like going out, so he ordered it and left five minutes ago to pick it up and I was enjoying being home alone. It was a chilly November night and I was planning on taking a hot shower as I waited for him to get back.<p>

"Daddy will be home soon little guy." I said as I struggle to get off the couch. I finally was able to get up and I made my way upstairs to shower. I was halfway up the stairs when I felt a slow, steady trickle of warm fluid slide down my leg. I gripped the railing and screeched a little. "Oh…my…god!" I sighed.

There was a puddle on the stairs, and from all the books I read, I knew exactly what it was…My water broke. I didn't know what to do so I stood there going through all my options. About two minutes later I heard the front door open. "EDWARD!" I screamed. I heard something falling then loud, fast footsteps leading in my direction. "Edward," I said a little quieter, "on the stairs."

I turned around still holding the railing for dear life, "Wha-?" He was perplexed, looking from me down to the steps, "Bel-?" He was so shocked he could barely speak.

"Baby, my water broke…"

That made him snap out of his trance and he ran up the stairs and picked me up carrying me up the rest. "Ok I have your bag…it'll take us thirty minutes to get to the hospital…call your doctor…and the hospital…Shit I'll have to call the family…Esme will scream my ear off…" He was tugging on his hair as he got the overnight bag and everything we would need for the hospital, while I was sitting on the bed watching all of this happen.

I grabbed his shirt and tugged him over to me. "Calm down…everything is going to be all right." Of course he didn't listen to a word I said and we arrived at the hospital an hour later. In the car I started feeling the pains, which freaked him out even more.

* * *

><p>"It's a boy!" Doctor Mackenzie yelled out making me cry in both relief and happiness that my baby boy was finally here. The piercing cry that rang through the room made Green eyes grip my hand harder as he places kisses all over my face. "Ready to cut the cord?" Edward jumped right up and grabbed the scissors out of the doctor's hands. Once the cord was cut the nurse took the baby to clean and weight him. Edward watched them the entire time.<p>

The nurse walked over with our little man, "7lbs 6ounces and 19inches long." The nurse smiled, "Ya got a big little boy here." She placed him in my arms and I melted as I looked at his little face.

Edward leaned over my side to get a look at him, "he looks just like you beautiful." Green eyes ran his finger across his cheek and the little guy opened his mouth. "Welcome to the family Anthony Mason Cullen." We stared at our beautiful son for a while, we just couldn't take our eyes off of him he was too beautiful.

A couple of hours later, Edward let our family into the room to see the baby. Esme was the first to hold him, "Oh Edward he has your hair." She said as she peaked under his little blue cap the nurses had put on him earlier.

"And his nose." Carlisle said, standing behind Esme gazing down at our new son.

They all stayed for hours until Edward made them leave, saying how much I needed some rest, which was true I was utterly exhausted. I got to leave the hospital the next day and it was the best feeling. Leaving the hospital with an extra member to our family made my heart fill with such joy. The car ride home was nerve wracking. I sat in the back while Edward drove slowly home.

"Baby I think you could pick up the speed just a little bit…" I smiled looking up at him through the rearview mirror.

He quickly glanced away and kept his eyes on the road, and he didn't pick the speed up no matter how many times we got passed on the thruway.

We finally arrived home an hour later. I sat the baby's car seat on the table and took him out, "Hey little man. Are you ready to see your new room? Daddy painted it just for you!" He gurgled and I laughed. I handed him to Edward because I was still a little sore and didn't want to risk walking up the stairs with him.

His father held him gently and we all walked up the stairs. Once we entered his room I was so overwhelmed…and began to cry. Edward held me tightly into his side, "What's wrong?" He whispered into my ear.

"I just love my boys so much." He laughed at me and I snuggled into his arms.

He laid the baby down in his crib and rested his head down on mine as we watched the baby sleep, "You're my savior, you know that."

I turned facing him, "What do you mean?"

He cupped my cheek, "Without you I don't know where I would be today."

My eyes watered, "that's a two way street mister. Before you came into my life, I was a waitress at a dinner, not looking towards anything in life…and now I have everything a girl could possibly imagine. Her dream house…An amazingly cute baby boy…And a hot, sophisticated, husband."

"God, I love you!"

He pulled me in even closer and kissed me. "This is our perfect life. I love you my Green eyes!"

* * *

><p><strong>There will be one more chapter and I will be posting it tomorrow!<strong>

**Review and tell me what you thought of the story!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story it means so much to me!**


	33. Merry Christmas

**Chapter Thirty Three – Merry Christmas**

**Well here it is, the last chapter of Green Eyes :(**

**I want to thank seraphslastkiss and SunflowerFran3759 who have helped me tremendously with this story!**

**I know Christmas is over but this chapter just felt right….**

**Hope ya all like it :)**

**All things Twilight belong to STEPHENIE MEYER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Five Years Later<strong>

I snuggled in closer to his side cringing for what I know was about to happen. Soon enough, the door to our room was pushed open and I heard little feet tapping against the hardwood floor. Not too long after, I felt the bed sink down, "Shush, Soph…they're going to wake up." He groaned at his little sister when she didn't listen.

"Hep…Pease Anty." She grunted trying to get on the too high bed. Her brother groaned again, and pulled her up onto the bed with us. "Presents?" She asked hopefully, making me smirk into Green eye's side.

"Shh…" He said as he tried to snuggle in between us. "Come on Soph," he said, patting the spot next to him. She snuggled into my side and I had to fight the smile as I felt her little baby finger poke me in the cheek.

"Momma?" Poke…Poke…"Momma."

I ignored her for as long as I could, but I knew trying to get back to sleep would be pointless. I popped my eyes open, "Boo!" Then I started tickling her sides making her giggle and kick her little feet into the air.

"Mommy!" She screamed. I glanced over to my Green eyes, and he was wide awake with his arm wrapped around our son. They both had matching sleepy smiles on their faces as they watched me tickle Sophia.

I laughed, "Go get Daddy baby." I whispered into her ear. She smiled and leaped over her to her dad jumping right on top of him. He flipped her over and started to tickle her, but this time he switched between the two of them, going from tickling Sophia till she begged for mercy, then he would switch over to her brother.

Finally my little girl got free from her father's clutches and made her way over to me. She hugged me around the neck and kissed me on the cheek, "Presents now Mommy?"

"What do you think Daddy?" He was already off the bed with Anthony on his back. "I'm ready if you are beautiful." I smiled up at him and got off the bed. Sophia jumped into my arms, and right on cue we heard the muffled cries of our new little one from the room next to us. "I'll get him, why don't you get these munchkins downstairs and I'll be there in a minute." He winked at me and took Sophie from my arms.

He kissed me on the lips, "Eww…cooties!"

"Don't you know mommies don't have cooties?" Edward smirked.

"I wove momma's kissies," Sophie said smiling. I winked at her and the four of us left the room. I walked into the baby's room smiling when I saw him already standing in his crib. "Are you excited too, little man?" He screeched as I picked him up and put him down to change his dirty diaper the whole time his chubby legs and arms were flying through the air. I smiled down at him; remembering that it too long ago I was changing Anthony. Time flies by too fast, and before you know it your little man is a kindergartener.

I threw the diaper in the trash and put a clean one on. Anthony was three when we found out I was pregnant again, I was of course ecstatic, while Edward was very worried. This pregnancy was very different from the first one. This time I had horrible morning sickness, so bad that some mornings I could barely get out of bed, which was not an option, since I had a little boy I had to take care of that was going through his terrible two's and a husband that worked long hours.

Edward was so worried about me those first couple of months that he left the company for his brothers to run and stayed home with me…and this time I didn't argue with him because I knew I needed the help. Once my first trimester was over, the morning sickness calmed down, but Edward still didn't want to leave me, Anthony didn't want him to go back to work either. They formed a close bond over those few months, so much so that when Green eyes eventually did have to go back, Anthony would cry for hours for his 'Daddy.'

Edward was unhappy with going back too, so he made a bigger office for himself and started working from home. This gave us all more alone time with him. He would go to work at the company once or twice a week but then he would work from home the rest time, which made us all happy.

The rest of my pregnancy was smooth sailing, and when we found out we were having a girl we were all ecstatic…well except for Anthony, he was pretty upset he wasn't going to get a little 'broder.'

I sat him down on my lap, well what little lap that I did have left. If I thought I was big for Anthony I was humongous for my little girl. Not only was I gaining weight in my belly, but I was gaining weight all over my body! "Baby, I know you wanted a brother, but I know you're going to be the most amazing big brother ever…no matter if this little one was a boy or a girl."

He scrunched up his face and his green eyes reminded me of his father, "Gurl's are yucky!"

I laughed, "I'm a girl buddy."

"No yous a mommy."

I couldn't stop laughing at my little man. "What's going on in here?" Edward asked leaning against the door.

"Daddy! Gurl's are yucky, right!"

Edward walked over to us and kneeled down next to his little guy. "I don't think so. Your mommy's a girl and so is your little sister." He smiled and put his hand on my belly. "Here feel." He took little man's and pressed it against my belly, right as his little sister gave a kick.

His eyes widened, "Daddy! Mommy?"

We laughed, "That's your little sister in there." He looked up to me for confirmation and I nodded my head. "You're going to protect her always, right?"

"Yes Daddy." He leaned his head on my belly. "I hear her!" He squealed and felt all around my belly as he listened, "I do wuve her no matter if she's a gurl." He declared happily with his father's smirk. I ran my fingers through his hair and watched him, "Mommy, why's my sista in there?"

I looked at Edward and he lifted his brow. "Daddy's got to go back to work buddy, I love you guys." He said kissing his bronze hair then kissing me on the lips.

"Traitor!" I sighed, as he walked out of the room. Anthony was happy about the baby after that day.

It was a beautiful June morning when I woke up from pains shooting through my body and a soaked bed. Edward freaked out again, but he was a little more collected than he was when I had Anthony. The differences between the pregnancies showed once again when I got to the hospital, because when I delivered Anthony he came out quickly…but this little girl was stubborn, and didn't want to leave my womb. I ended up having to suffer with these pains for ten long hours.

But once she was out I wouldn't take back anything. She was the most precious baby girl, ever. She came out with my dark hair, just like Anthony did, but I knew it would eventually lighten up. Her little eyes were the lightest baby blue, and she kept them open, starring at her father and me as we held her.

"MOMMY!" My little Anthony screamed from downstairs, bringing me back from my memories.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I shouted. I looked down to our new baby, Charlie Carlisle Cullen and picked him up and carried him down the stairs. He was the happiest baby you could have asked for, and barely ever cried, unlike his sister Sophia Esme Cullen, who cried nonstop when she was a baby. Little Charlie was a very, unexpected addition to our family. I didn't even know I was pregnant with him till I was two months along. He was a shock to both his father and me.

My pregnancy with him was smooth, and I was starting to feel like a pro at this pregnancy thing, not that I would tell Edward that…He would make me pregnant every chance he could, and I was not looking forward to having fifteen children.

It was a rainy cold April afternoon when my little guy decided to make an appearance. But unlike his sister he came pretty quickly. I was panicking, thinking I was about to have my little one on the side of the road. But surprisingly, Edward calmed me down and we made it to the hospital with an hour to spare, before my little guy was welcomed into this world…That was eight months ago.

I kissed him on his head and sat down on the couch next to my husband. "What took so long baby?"

I shrugged, "Getting lost in some memories." He hugged me close and we watched Soph and Anthony dig through their stockings. "Don't eat too much candy, please." Sophie frowned, but listened. Edward picked up the little stocking that Santa left for Charlie and handed it to him, and we watched as he took out all the candy and threw it all around the room until he reached the plastic toy that was at the bottom, and squealed his baby squeal making us all laugh.

"You want to pass the presents out now?" I asked my Green eyes. He nodded and got up and started handing the children their gifts. I loved this part the most. Watching my children light up with joy when they got something they wished for. They especially loved helping their baby brother open his gifts. Once they were done unwrapping their gifts I sat Charlie on the ground to let him play in the crumpled wrapping paper; he loved it.

The day passed smoothly as we got ready and waited for the rest of our family to show up. I made all the desserts last night and was waiting for Esme to arrive with the turkey and Rose and Alice to bring the rest of the food.

Life has been good to our family. When little Emma was two, Rose and Emmett had twin daughters, Cali and Carly, and they both looked exactly like Rose with platinum blond hair and baby blue eyes. Surprisingly though, they had their fathers love for sports and were currently snuggled up with him on the couch where all the men where. Em had one twin on each side of him. It was after dinner and Rose was in the kitchen with me sitting on the stool rubbing her small baby bump.

"I just hope it isn't twins again." She cringed. She was only two months along and she already had a slight bump. "It would give Em too big of an ego. He thinks his swimmers are already strong for giving us Cali and Carly." We all laughed.

"Hey at lease you're not this big yet." Alice complained from her spot next to her. She was past her due date by two days, and was very uncomfortable. This was her first child and she and Jasper decided to wait till the baby was born to find out what it was, which started a bidding war on who was going to be right about the sex.

Both Alice and Jasper and Rose and Em have not gotten married yet. They were engaged, but they all agreed they would get married when they were ready, and I guess that time hasn't come yet. "Oh I'm just happy there are little ones running around again." Esme smiled rubbing Alice's belly as Anthony, Emma and Sophia chased each other through the kitchen.

Soon enough the kids were passed out on the couch and Alice was too uncomfortable to sit in the hard stools any longer, and they all left with wishes of a Merry Christmas. After they were gone, we carried the kids up stairs and put them to bed. We didn't even need to read them stories because once their heads hit the pillows they were out like a light.

"Today's been a really good day." I sighed, snuggling into our bed. Green eyes pulled me over so I was nestled into his side.

"We have many more happy days ahead for us beautiful." I moved under him, and he kissed the spot behind my ear that I loved, "I love you." He sighed into my ear.

I brought his face to me and I kissed him deeply on the lips. "As long as I have you and the kids, nothing can stop us." I smiled up at him, and kissed his soft lips again, "I love you my Green eyes."

**The End!**

* * *

><p><strong>This story was so fun to write!<strong>

**Review and tell me what you thought of the ending :)**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story it means a lot!**


End file.
